A Nova Era III Fantasmas de um passado
by Bru B.M
Summary: A maldição foi lançada a seculos, mas só vai despertar agora. O passado pode estar no para trás, mas aqui ele volta e alguem pode acabar pagando por fantasmas que não foram do seu passado. Está na hora da escolhida aparecer, pois ainda há uma divida.
1. Personagens!

**Dustin Malfoy **

(Justin Hartley)

Dustin é o primogênito de Milana e David. O rapaz tem os cabelos muito loiros e os olhos verdes clarinhos, sem contar com um porte físico incrível por ser o batedor do time de quadribol . Ele faz o tipo garoto mau e com jeitão Soncerino, mas acabou caindo na Grifinoria o que fez seus pais suspirarem aliviados. Dustin apesar de brigar com freqüência com a irmã mais nova, Karine, tem um ciúme enorme da irmã e chega a ser até super protetor algumas vezes, quando o assunto é a irmã ele não pega leve. Ele tem um caso com Kelly Sandler, uma Soncerina fútil e falsa, que sua irmã odeia muito. Apesar da cara de mal, Dustin tem um grande coração e ama muito sua família, ele é do tipo que sempre toma conta da irmã e que está sempre pronto para defender o irmão mais novo. Dustin é um garoto muito popular e arranca suspiros de praticamente toda a Hogwarts, mas mais precisamente de Samantha Weasley, uma das melhores amigas de sua irmã, mas ele nunca nem se quer notou a presença da garota direito, já que supostamente Dustin Malfoy merece alguém melhor, mas precisamente mais bonita, que a garota Weasley, que por sua vez é até sua prima.

**Karine ****Malfoy **

(Taylor Momsen)

Assim que nasceu Karine já trouxe vários problemas, afinal por ser uma menina deixou Milana e David bastante nervosos, por conta da maldição, mas nunca tocaram no assusto nem com a menina nem com os irmãos dela. A garota tem os cabelos muito loiros e lisos que chegam na altura do ombro, os olhos são de um azul piscina muito penetrante, ela é até magrinha, mas é muito baixinha e não tem o corpo muito desenvolvido, juntando isso com a carinha de bebê a loira parece ser mais nova do que realmente é. Apesar de ser só um ano mais nova que o irmão, Dustin, ela odeia o fato de ser tratada como criança por ele. Karine é uma garota de gênio forte e não é do tipo que leva desaforo para casa, ela não pensa duas vezes antes de se envolver em uma briga, ela briga com freqüência com Holly Olsen, uma Soncerina cruel, é a típica rivalidade Grifinoria x Soncerina. A loira é do tipo defensora dos fracos oprimidos e isso quer dizer que ela pega muita briga em nome do irmão mais novo e das amigas. Karine não é nem de longe a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts, mas com certeza é uma das mais bonitas, ela tem uma paixonite secreta por Adam Diggory, um cornival bastante cavalheiro e o típico príncipe encantado. Logo que conhece Tiago eles ficam muito amigos e a garota já se apegou muito fácil a ele.

**Eric Malfoy **

(Cole Sprouse)

Eric é o caçula dos Malfoy, é um menino de ouro e o orgulho de Milana e David. Ele é um garotinho muito inteligente, educado, bonito e simpático, tem os cabelos loiros e os olhos verdes claros. Ele é um menino bastante sorridente e cativante, é também bastante tranqüilo se compararmos ele com os dois irmãos mais velhos. Apesar de se dar bem com Dustin, ele é mais apegado a Karine, a quem ele tem muito ciúme e uma admiração incrível pelo fato da garota ser sempre tão corajosa e não pensar duas vezes antes de ajudar os outros. Eric é melhor amigo de Denis Weasley, mas eles têm uma rivalidade muito forte, e também gosta muito de Elizabeth Lupin, mas ele só a vê como um garoto, um amigo e nada mais que isso. Eric é o típico cavalheiro, bonzinho e educado, mas nem por isso ele é um chato, gosta de curtir a vida com os amigos e é simplesmente apaixonado por quadribol.

**Jack ****Potter **

(Jensen Ackles)

Jack vai vir junto com os pais, a irmã e com Tiago de sabe-se Merlin onde. Ele não é lá o orgulho de Leslie e James, o pai acha ele desleixado e sem foco demais, e a mãe apenas ri das neuroses do marido, mas concorda com James que para o bem de Jack é melhor que ele amadureça logo, mesmo que na opinião dela é bem mais divertido ser do modo que ele é. Ele tem um ciúme enorme da irmã mais nova, mas sabe conviver com isso por ela ser tão inocente. O rapaz é muito bonito, tem os cabelos loiro-escuro e os olhos são tão cinzas quanto os de sua mãe, sem contar com o seu corpo perfeito. Jack pretende entrar no time de quadribol, seja lá qual for à casa que fique em Hogwarts, e jogar como artilheiro. Ele chega a ser um pouco infantil, por ser tão metido a conquistador, isso graças a seu charme inegável. Ele vai brigar com freqüência com Melissa Lupin, sua prima que ele nunca nem se quer conheceu e nem a considera nada, pelo fato da garota ser sempre tão certinha e comportada, e por isso seu passatempo favorito é infernizar a vida da garota. Tirando Melissa ele vai se dar bem com todo mundo, e vai logo ficar amigo de seu primo Dustin Malfoy, que juntamente com ele, Tiago e Duke vão ser um quarteto inseparável. Ele considera Tiago como um irmão e sempre o tratou dessa forma.

**Taylor Potter **

(AnnaSophia Robb)

Taylor é uma garota muito tímida e doce, tem os cabelos loiros e muito lisos que vão até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, e os olhos de uma tonalidade muito cinza. De inicio seus pais ficaram preocupados pelo fato dela ser uma garota e por conta da maldição, mas acabaram decidindo que era melhor acreditar que nada ia acontecer e não dizer nada nem a menina nem a ninguém sobre o assunto. Taylor é o orgulho dos pais, do irmão e de Tiago, ela é muito inteligente e é uma garota honrada. Ela tem um gênio fácil, é muito calma e carinhosa. Às vezes ela tem que agüentar o ciúme e a super proteção do irmão, mas sabe conviver com ele e já tem seu próprio modo de se livrar de Jack. Ela é muito apegada a Tiago e ele é como um irmão para ela. A garota apesar de ser tímida fará bons amigos rápido, como por exemplo seu primo Eric e sua prima Karine, mas ela terá que conviver com Elizabeth que não parece nada animada com a loira e com Denis que é um garoto machista e com idéias totalmente diferentes das da garota, que defende o que acredita com garras e dentes.

**Jennifer Weasley **

(_Anne Hathaway)_

_Jennifer é a filha mais velha de Ruki e Hugo, ela tem o jeito parecido com o da mãe, por gostar tanto de se arrumar e está sempre bonita e perfeita. Ela tem os cabelos longos de um tom castanho claro muito bonito e com leves ondas na ponta, seus olhos são castanhos e ela tem um corpo de dar inveja a muita garota. Jenny caiu na Grifinoria, o que foi uma surpresa para todos já que ela não é das mais simpáticas e ser bastante amiga de um grupo de Soncerinas que não é muito amigável. Ela está sempre pisando em cima da irmã mais nova, Samantha, por saber que a garota não é tão bonita quanto ela, mas no fundo gosta da irmã. Ela não tem uma relação magnífica com o irmão Denis que a considera fútil demais e ela o considera peste demais. Jennifer é o tipo bonitinha burra, mesmo não sendo burra não é nada madura e é muito fútil. Ela tem uma ótima relação com a mãe, Ruki, que sempre a tratou como princesa e a cobria com roupas caras e lindas, já que Samantha não gosta muito dessas coisas Ruki desconta tudo em Jenny, o que agrada muito a menina._

**Samantha Weasley **

(Zooey Deschanel)

Samantha é a filha do meio de Ruki e Hugo, ela tem os cabelos muito negros que vão até metade das costas e que estão na maioria das vezes cobrindo o rosto, mas os olhos são de um azul muito profundo, herança de seu avô, Blase Zabine. Ela é uma menina muito delicada e sensível, tem um alto estima péssimo e aceita calmamente ser pisada pela irmã mais velha, Jennifer, o que irrita muito uma de suas melhores amigas, Karine Malfoy. Sam não é nem de longe uma garota atraente, ela é muito magra e tem um péssimo senso de moda, pois usa roupas muito largas o que realça mais ainda o quanto ela é magrinha, claro que se ela se arrumasse mais e tirasse o cabelo da cara ela podia ficar mais bonita, mas nunca se sabe já que ela nunca tentou fazer isso. Samantha é melhor amiga de Karine e Melissa, juntas elas são um trio bastante estranho por serem demasiadamente diferentes, mas se dão muito bem, ela é da Grifinoria assim como as duas amigas. A garota pode não ter a melhor amizade com a irmã, e não ter uma relação magnífica com a mãe, mas se dá muito bem com o pai e o irmão, por ser sempre tão doce e prestativa. Desde novinha ela é apaixonada por Dustin Malfoy, o irmão mais velho de Karine, mas o rapaz nunca olhou para ela e ele tem algo, que ela não sabe o que é, com Kelly Sandler, que na opinião de Sam é muito mais bonita que ela, e alem do mais eles são primos, apesar de nunca demonstrarem isso era mais um obstáculo, sim ela adorava procurar obstáculos para que não desse certo com Dustin.

**Denis Weasley**

(Josh Hutcherson)

Denis é o caçula dos Weasley e o único homem, o que o torna o adorado de Hugo. Ele tem os cabelos castanhos e os olhos da mesma cor, talvez pela sua criação e por ver suas duas irmãs, uma tão feminina e patricinha, e a outra tão subordinada e de cabeça baixa, ele acaba sendo meio machista, o que tem uma parcela de culpa de Hugo, também. Denis é melhor amigo de Eric, e juntos eles tem uma amizade estranha, que mistura companheirismo e rivalidade, ele também é bastante próximo de Elizabeth, que chega a ser como uma irmã para ele, mas a chegada de uma certa loira balança um pouco o garoto, pois Taylor Potter tem idéias muito diferentes das dele o que causa uma briga freqüente entre os dois, pois ela nunca abre mãe de seus ideais e ele é cabeça dura demais para dizer que está errado, ele fica levemente enciumado com a relação de tanta amizade que Taylor tem com Eric, mas tenta ignorar isso. Denis é fascinado por quadribol e quer muito fazer parte do time. Ele é um garoto decidido e levemente infantil em alguns sentidos, talvez por ter sido mimado pelos pais por ser o único garoto, mas tem um grande coração e se dá muito bem com a irmã Samantha, que é sempre carinhosa e toma conta dele, mas não se dá nada bem com Jenny e não pensa duas vezes antes de pegar no pé dela.

**Duke Lupin **

(Sean Faris)

Duke é o filho mais velho de Lílian e Teddy, alem de mais velho ele é o único homem o que o deixa como o protetor das duas irmãs mais novas e o torna muito ciumento com as duas. Ele tem os cabelos castanhos escuros e os olhos da mesma cor, alem de um belo porte físico, presente por ser um dos batedores do time de quadribol da Grifinoria. Duke é bastante maduro e responsável, não é nada chato ou coisa do tipo, mas sente-se na obrigação de cuidar das irmãs e para isso não mede esforços, mas sabe conviver com Jack e sua mania de irritar Melissa. Apesar de todos insistirem o quanto Jennifer é bonita o rapaz nunca deu muita bola para ela, pois acha a menina muito infantil e imatura. Duke não deixa de curtir a vida, mas leva a serio compromissos, por isso evita tê-los. Ele se da muito bem com Dustin e são quase melhores amigos, os dois mais Jack e Tiago vão ser um grupo bastante unido. Apesar de ser tão diferente de Dustin ele sabe conviver com ele e com Jack, que é bastante criança, alem de Tiago que não é do tipo que gosta de compromissos. Ele tem um excelente relacionamento com Karine, que talvez seja a única garota que o faz sentir alguma coisa, ele não sabe bem o que é, se uma amizade muito forte ou algo diferente. Duke é um amigo fiel e um irmão super protetor, alem de ter um grande coração e de ser muito responsável.

**Melissa Lupin **

(Kirsten Dunst)

Melissa é uma garota muito ruiva e de olhos verde esmeralda lindíssimos, ela é a filha do meio de Teddy e Lílian. É uma menina muito responsável e às vezes chega a ser meio chata com sua mania de tudo certinho, ela é melhor amiga de Karine e Samantha, e com freqüência tem brigas bestas com Karine por ela ser tão irresponsável e fazer as coisas sem pensar antes. Mel não é do tipo que perde a paciência, mas se existe alguém com esse dom, esse alguém é Jack Malfoy, ela não suporta as criancices do garoto. Nem de longe Melissa é uma garota romântica, ela é bastante lógica e é nisso que ela acredita, em seus livros e coisas comprovadas, não em sentimentos bobos e que não podem ser comprovados cientificamente. Melissa é uma garota muito bonita, apesar de sua mania por leitura e por ser uma grande CDF, ela chama atenção com seus cabelos muito ruivos e seu corpo bastante bonito, das amigas ela é a que tem o corpo mais bonito, mas o rosto, é o de Karine. Mesmo sendo tão bonita Melissa é solteira e não pretende arrumar um namorado tão cedo, e nem os garotos caem aos seus pés, afinal, não é fácil domar a ruiva e não é menos difícil impressioná-la, já que ela parece achar tudo muito obvio e provável demais. Com certeza ela não é do tipo que se impressiona fácil.

**Elizabeth Lupin **

(Alyson Stoner)

Elizabeth é a caçula dos Lupin, é a menininha de Lílian e Teddy, ela tem os cabelos castanhos cacheados e os olhos da mesma cor. Diferentemente dos irmão, ela é uma garota imprudente e muito cabeça dura, o que lembra muito Lílian e Teddy, os outros dois filhos do casal se assemelham mais com o pai de Teddy, Remu Lupin. Desde sempre ela tem uma paixão por Eric, que infelizmente só a vê como amiga e pior, como um garoto, e a chegada de Taylor não vai agradar em nada a morena que a considera um obstáculo no caminho para o coração de Eric, e é melhor não ser um obstáculo no caminho de Elizabeth Lupin, pois ela não é do tipo que foge de um desafio. Lize não é das meninas mais femininas do mundo, afinal ela tem dois melhores amigos e não tem lá a melhor amizade do mundo com sua irmã, Melissa, para lhe pedir ajuda nesses assuntos, mas ela é cabeça dura demais e mesmo se tivesse uma amizade com a irmã não pediria ajuda. Elizabeth é uma garota decidida, que luta pelo o que quer e age as vezes sem pensa, mas é uma boa menina e uma amiga como poucas.

**Tiago Black **

(Ben Barnes)

Tiago foi encontrado em uma mansão abandonada por Leslie e James quando tinha apenas seis anos, o casal decidiu adotá-lo e criá-lo como filho desde então, ele é muito agradecido por isso. O rapaz tem os cabelos negros e os olhos verdes acinzentados muito escuros e quase negros, alem de um corpo incrível, sua beleza pode ser comparada com a de Sirius Black, seu tio avô, o irmão do seu avô Régulo Arturo Black. O pai de Tiago, Michael Blake, nasceu assim que o avô morreu, casou-se com a mãe de Tiago e o casal faleceu quando o garoto tinha cinco anos, forçando ele a viver sozinho até que o casal Potter o encontrasse. Ele tem a Taylor como uma irmã mais nova e a Jack como um irmão e melhor amigo, alem de vê Leslie como uma segunda mãe, gosta muito de James, mas não consegue ter intimidade para vê-lo como pai, apenas como um grande amigo. Assim que chegar Tiago vai se impressionar com Karine, pelo fato da menina ser tão diferente de tudo que ele já viu, e vai acabar se tornando quase um melhor amigo da garota, mas não pode evitar sentir um pouco mais que amizade por ela. Ele vai acabar se envolvendo com Holly Olsen, o que vai gerar grandes discussões com Karine, que odeia a Soncerina mais que tudo. Tiago não pode negar que se sente meio incomodado de ser um Black, e ainda mais não sendo neto de Sirius e sim do ex-comensal, Régulo Black, talvez por isso ele se apegue tanto a Karine e aos irmãos dela, por eles serem Malfoys e aos Potter, por Leslie também ser uma Malfoy.

_**Kelly **__**Sandler **_

_(__Lacey Chabert)_

_Kelly é uma soncerina fútil, falsa, dissimulada e linda, ela tem os cabelos castanhos escuros e os olhos da mesma cor, alem de ser dona de um dos corpos mais bonitos de Hogwarts. Desde seus primeiro ano ela tem uma quedinha por Dustin Malfoy, melhor ainda, ela tem um verdadeiro tombo por ele, e agora que está meio que de casinho com o garoto ela não vai largar dele nem tão cedo. Kelly, apesar de tudo, é muito boba e acaba fazendo as coisas que Holly e Lucy tramam sem pensar nas conseqüências, mas isso não a torna boazinha, pois para ficar com Dustin ela é capaz de tudo, tudo mesmo. A morena não se da nada bem com a irmã mais nova de Dustin, Karine, que é inimiga mortal de uma de suas melhore amigas, Holly, e que parece não gostar nada do romance dela com Dustin, o que causa muitas brigas entre elas, na verdade Karine tem muitas brigas com o trio soncerino por qualquer motivo que seja e as três não ajudam em nada para a relação ser pacifica. Apesar do jeitão de burra, Kelly sabe muito bem o que quer e mesmo sem muita inteligência ela adora pisar nas pessoas e humilhar os outros, mas precisamente Samantha Weasley, que nunca se defende e aparentemente faz a soncerina se sentir mais inteligente por conseguir deixar a grifinoria sem resposta, não que ela não tenha o que responder ela só prefere evitar brigas, mas a soncerina não liga para isso e é melhor pensar que é inteligente para variar._

_**Lucy Smith **_

(Amanda Bynes)

Apesar da cara, Lucy pode ser tudo menos bobinha. Ela é uma das soncerinas mais bonitas de Hogwarts, com seus olhos verdes claros, cabelos castanhos claros com leves camadas loiras que junto com sua pele bronzeada dão à garota um ar do tipo "fui para a praia ontem". Assim que ela dá de cara com Jack Potter ela vai ter certeza que quer o garoto, e para o bem do pescoço é melhor não se meter no caminho dela quando ela quer muito algo. Lucy é falsa, ardilosa e uma verdadeira cobra, ela não suporta o jeito sabe tudo de Melissa Weasley o que gera varias brigas com a ruiva, mas que no final se resumem a um bate boca com Karine Malfoy, já que Melissa normalmente só lhe da um fora e sai andando, enquanto Karine pega briga com facilidade. Lucy adora se fazer de besta, mas não tem nada disso, ela é bastante esperta e sabe o que quer, fazendo questão de passar por cima de todos para conseguir isso. Lucy é trapaceira e vingativa, mas sabe usar seu charme para fazer de conta que é uma menina boazinha, mas na verdade ela é capaz de coisas horrível para ter o que quer.

**Holly ****Olsen **

(Mandy Moore)

Holly pode ser resumida em uma palavra: Cobra. Ela é o tipo de garota que você não quer encontrar em um beco escuro, pelo menos não se seu nome não dor Tiago Black, sim ela está encantada com o jeito do garoto e seu charme, e ela usara de todos os seus métodos para conseguir o que quer. Holly tem os cabelos levemente ondulados e muito castanhos, os olhos são de um verde escuro quase negro e ela é considerada a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts. A morena nunca se deu bem com Karine, com quem ela não pensa duas vezes antes de pegar uma bela de uma briga e parece que o fato da loirinha ser uma grande amiga de Tiago, faz com que elas briguem mais ainda. Junto com Kelly e Lucy, elas formam o grupo de garotas mais populares da escola, que por acaso Holly é a líder. Alem de tudo ela é a apanhadora do time de quadribol da Soncerina, o que é só mais um motivo de rivalidade entre ela e Karine. Holly não gosta muito de concorrência e é melhor nem pensar como ela acaba com a dela. Ela é uma garota má, cruel, falsa e sem escrúpulos, é capaz de tudo por seus objetivos e para acabar com seus inimigos. Holly realmente quer muito Tiago, e ela está conseguindo aos poucos, mas sabe que precisa se precaver com Karine, já que para ela a única coisa que pode impedir de ter Tiago é uma certa loirinha estressada.

**Adam Diggory**

(Robert Pattinson)

Adam Diggory podia muito bem ganhar o premio de príncipe encantado do ano, ou melhor, ainda, ele ganharia o premio de príncipe encantado de Karine Malfoy por toda a vida. O rapaz é simplesmente lindo, ele tem os cabelos castanhos claros e os olhos cor de mel, alem de um corpo magnífico depois de muito tempo como apanhador do time da Cornival, que por acaso ele é o capitão. Adam pode parecer um rapaz legal e simpático, o típico cavaleiro dos sonhos de uma garota, mas ele não é nada disso, ele é muito ambicioso e adora usar as pessoas para seu próprio beneficio. Ele nunca prestou atenção na menina Malfoy, mas assim que ele começar a notar que ela pode ser útil para ele, saberá como usar os sentimentos da garota em seu favor, e com o tempo ele começa a sentir algo pela loirinha, o que não é nada bom, pois isso pode machucar muita gente, principalmente um certo Black. Logo de inicio ele não vai se dar nada bem com Tiago, pois considera o garoto uma ameaça a tudo, já que ele sempre foi à paixão de muitas garotas e Tiago está "tirando" suas fãs. Apesar da cara de bom moço disso Adam não tem nada, mas Karine não consegue ver defeito no príncipe encantado de seus sonhos, o que irrita muito seu irmão e Tiago, que tentam inutilmente convencer a menina que Adam não presta.

**Na:/ Bem, crianças, bora começar tudo de novo? ENTÃO BORA! Para o Murilo saber, pensei no carro um porshe, sabe? Achei que ficava estiloso algo assim, ou um simples conversível de matar já ta bom, ;) Bem, como os demais não tiveram duvidas eu só digo que espero todos nessa nova temporada, heim? Sem faltas galerinha! Ah, e dona Barb, EU QUERO QUE VC POSTE DA SUA FIC! Dona Leli, EU QUERO QUE VC APAREÇA! Dona, Lloiza: POSTA NA FIC, SUA LOUCA! Essa galera que manda eu postar e num posta é um pé no saco que eu num tenho ¬¬ Bem, mas ta valendo, vamos rumo a nossa nova fic, pessoas! Amo vocês ;***


	2. Voltando para casa

A Nova Era III – Fantasmas de um passado

Voltando para casa (cap 1)

- Me dá isso, Dustin – gritava uma garota histérica, descendo as escadas em uma velocidade incrível.

A menina não tinha mais do que 13 anos, mas aparentava ter menos. Os cabelos eram loiros platinados e batiam mais ou menos na altura dos ombros, os olhos eram azul piscina e ela tinha um rosto tão delicado que parecia de porcelana, alem disso, a menina era incrivelmente baixinha. Sim, essa era Karine Malfoy, que podia muito bem ser confundida com um anjo, se não fosse pela calça jeans rasgada no joelho, a camisa verde escura de seu time de quadribol, Harpias de Holyhead, e o modo como ela corria irritada atrás do irmão.

- Ah, qual é Nine, corre mais – disse um garoto rindo muito correndo com uma carta na mão.

Esse era Dustin Malfoy, irmão mais velho de Karine, ele tinha 14 anos. Os cabelos eram tão loiros quanto os da irmã, mas os olhos eram verde claros, ele era bem alto para sua idade, o que era bem estranho devido ao fato de Karine ser muito mais baixa que ele mesmo sendo apenas um ano mais nova. Ele era, sem sombra de duvidas, um exemplo de beleza, com um bom porte físico e um charme fora do normal, para um garoto de 14 anos, claro, mas era indubitável que quando ficasse mais velho seria um dos mais belos de todos.

- Me dá, Dustin, é do diretor Neville – disse Karine batendo o pé indignado.

Sim, apos a aposentadoria de Minerva, Neville havia assumido o cargo de diretor, surpreendendo a maioria das pessoas que não acreditavam no potencial do professor de herbologia.

- O que será? Será que você foi expulsa? – Ria Dustin enquanto a irmã pulava inutilmente para pegar a carta, que ele segurava acima da cabeça – Não seria de se surpreender, afinal, você só faz arrumar confusão.

- Cala a boca, sua lombriga oxigenada, e me da a carta – rosnou Karine nervosa.

- Own, amorzinho, eu sou tão oxigenado quanto você e quer saber mais uma coisa... – começou ele irônico.

- Não, Duss, a Nine não quer saber, agora dá a porcaria da carta – disse um garotinho impaciente se aproximando dos dois.

O garotinho devia ter seus 11 anos de idade, mais ou menos, os cabelos eram tão loiros quanto o dos outros dois, e caiam sobre os olhos que eram verdes claros. Esse era Eric Malfoy, o irmão mais novo de Karine e Dustin. E sem duvida o mais normal dentre eles.

- Ah, Eric, deixa de ser chato – disse Dustin rindo da careta de Karine.

- ME DÁ – gritou Karine pulando em cima do irmão.

Os dois caíram no chão e a menina puxava a carta do irmão que tentava empurrar a irmã para longe. Eric olhava pasmo para os dois, mas em seguida pulou para cima deles tentando apartar a briga. A gritaria tomou conta da mansão Malfoy, e por conta disso não demorou a um certo casal aparecer.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou uma mulher irritada.

Aquela era Milana Malfoy, mãe daqueles três loirinhos. Milana não havia envelhecido nada, continuava com seus lindos olhos verde claros, seus cabelos eram castanhos e batiam um pouco abaixo da orelha, com lindo cachinhos. Ela era uma linda mulher, mas era, às vezes, muito rigorosa.

- Calma, Milana, aposto que eles têm uma explicação plausível – disse David gargalhando da cena.

David continuava o mesmo. Romântico, bobo, ingênuo e apaixonado pela mulher e pelos filhos. Ele continuava lindo, com seus cabelos muito loiros, olhos azuis e porte físico perfeito.

- Foi o Dustin, papai, ele pegou minha carta – gritou Karine nervosa.

- DEDO DURO – disse Dustin irritado.

- Não sou não, você que é idiota – disse Karine brava.

- CALADOS! – berrou Milana impaciente – Que porcaria de carta é essa?

- É de Hogwarts, mamãe – disse Karine preocupada.

- Diretamente do diretor – brincou Dustin debochado.

- O que você aprontou, Karine? – Milana perguntou assustada.

- Eu não fiz nada – disse Karine na defensiva.

- Agente pode acabar com essa angustia, é só deixar a Nine ler a carta – disse Eric como se fosse obvio.

- Ótima idéia, Eric. – disse David calmo – Dustin, dê a carta à sua irmã.

Com muita má vontade Dustin entregou a carta a Karine, que pulou para longe dele abrindo o envelope com presa. Ninguém falou nada enquanto a menina lia a carta. Karine arregalava os olhos com freqüência deixando todos mais curiosos ainda. Quando ela terminou de ler, seus olhos estavam totalmente esbugalhados e a boca levemente aberta.

- E então, Nine, o que é? – David perguntou curioso.

- Eu... – Karine começou pasma.

- ME DIZ QUE VOCÊ NÃO FOI EXPULSA – implorou Milana.

- Eu... – Karine continuava nervosa.

- DESEMBUCHA, CRIATURA – berraram Dustin e Eric em uníssono.

- EU SOU A NOVA CAPITÃ DO TIME DA GRIFINORIA – Berrou a menina pulando animada pela casa.

Todos olharam pasmos para a loirinha que pulava e gritava animada, parecia que ela havia acabado de ganhar na loteria ou algo do tipo. Mas Dustin quebrou rapidamente o silencio.

- VOCÊ O QUE? – ele berrou.

- Você me ouviu – disse ela abraçando a carta contra o peito.

- Nine, isso é ótimo, meu amor – disse David abraçando a filha, orgulhoso.

- Valeu, papai – disse Karine sorridente.

- Isso é o Maximo – disse Eric animado – MINHA IRMÃ É A CAPITÃ!

- EU SOU O MAXIMO – disse Nine girando com Eric até caírem os dois no chão.

- Mas, Nine, isso vai tirar muito do seu tempo e... – Milana começou incerta.

- Ta brincando, não é, mamãe? – Karine perguntou pasma – Ser capitã era o meu sonho!

- Então... – Milana começou insegura – parabéns!

- ISSO NÃO É JUSTO, EU SOU MAIS VELHO – berrou Dustin irritado.

- É, maninho, mas EU sou a capitã – disse Karine debochada.

- Qual é, você não tem nem tamanho – disse Dustin injustiçado.

- Inveja mata – disse Karine animada.

- Cala a boca – rosnou Dustin.

- Hei, eu sou a apanhadora capitã do time de quadribol da Grifinoria, você não pode falar assim comigo seu mero batedor – disse Karine debochada.

- Não cutuca, Nine – disse Eric prendendo o riso.

- É, Nine, não implica, - disse David rindo – mas você vai ter muito o que fazer, saiu muita gente do time por serem 7º ano, não é?

- É sim, tenho que achar três artilheiros e um goleiro – disse Karine preocupada.

- Praticamente o time todo – criticou Dustin.

- Mas eu vou conseguir – disse Karine ainda sorrindo compulsivamente.

David olhou orgulhoso para a filha, Karine era do tipo que lutava pelo que queria e nunca desistia dos seus sonhos, mas logo seus olhar se desviou para Milana, que olhava tudo com um sorriso triste.

- Crianças, continuem conversando comportados, eu e sua mãe temos coisas a resolver – disse David puxando a mulher escada a cima, seus filhos pareciam nem escutar o que ele havia dito.

- O que é, David? – Milana perguntou assim que adentrou ao quarto com o marido.

- Desembucha, Milana, o que houve? – David perguntou.

Milana fitou o marido, incerta, como que procurando um modo de escapar daquela conversa, mas parecia impossível, por isso ela desistiu e falou.

- David, eu fico preocupada com Karine, - disse ela com os olhos marejados em água – você sabe que ela pode ser a amaldiçoada, tenho medo do que aquela maluca da Mara Monnage pode fazer, se ela foi mesmo poderosa a maldição ira se realizar e...

- Pode não ser a Nine – disse David cabisbaixo.

- Eu sei, quer dizer, se a Leslie tiver tido uma filha menina pode ser ela, mas mesmo assim, também pode ser a Nine, não quero que a alma da minha filha seja levada ou sei lá o que – disse Milana com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Milana, a Nine tem que viver a vida dela, você não pode privá-la de viver com medo que ela morra a qualquer segundo – disse David serio.

Milana não respondeu, apenas começou a chorar compulsivamente. David suspirou triste a abraçou a mulher com força, era difícil, mas eles tinham que superar aquilo. Ele não sabia porque, mas sentia que se Leslie estivesse com eles tudo seria mais fácil.

Enquanto isso distante dali, mais precisamente em uma avião que sobrevoava a América do Sul e seguia para a Europa, estavam Leslie Potter, seu marido, James Potter, e mais três novas pessoas.

Umas dessas pessoas era uma menininha de cabelos muito loiros e olhos cinzas, ela devia ter em torno de dez anos e já era muito bonita e a cara da mãe, Leslie, que foi e ainda era, uma das mulheres mais bonitas do mundo mágico, essa era Taylor Potter. Atrás dela, ocupando o lugar de duas pessoas estava um garoto de seus 14 anos, cabelos loiros e olhos igualmente cinzas, que nesse momento estavam fechados, pois ele dormia profundamente, o garoto era muito bonito e tinha uma beleza de se invejar, esse era Jack Potter.

Na frente de Jack e ao lado de Taylor, estava um belo rapaz de longos cabelos negros que cobriam seus olhos verdes acinzentados escuros. Era sem duvida, LINDO, devia ter 14 anos, mas era de deixar babando muitas garotas mais velhas. Esse era Tiago Black, um rapaz que foi criado pelos Potter como filho.

- Tiago, dessa vez vai ter para sempre? – Taylor perguntava olhando pela janela.

- Como assim, Tay? – Tiago perguntou surpreso.

- Sabe, tipo, amigos para sempre, entende? – Taylor perguntou triste – Eu nunca tive isso, agente mudava de lugar mais de uma vez por ano e eu nunca tive amigos de verdade.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca – brincou Tiago.

- Tirando você – disse Taylor sorridente.

- Seus pais disseram que dessa vez é, Tay – disse Tiago calmo.

- Isso quer dizer, amigos, primos, vizinhos e todo o resto? – Taylor perguntou animada.

- Sim, e quer dizer que eu, você e o Jack vamos para Hogwarts, - disse Tiago calmo – mas você vai para o primeiro ano, então vai ser normal, mas eu e o tosco do teu irmão vamos entrar de intrusos, né legal?

- Você é maluco, sabia? – Taylor perguntou sorridente.

- Sabia – disse Tiago piscando maroto.

- Não sei se eu ia agüentar o Jack sem você – disse ela rindo.

- Não liga, eu também não agüentaria a peste loira sem tu – disse Tiago fazendo Taylor rir.

- Com licença, casal maravilha, - disse Jack mal humorado colocando a cabeça perto deles – tem gente querendo dormir.

- Vai com tudo, bela adormecida – brincou Tiago.

- Só se você me acordar com um beijinho – disse Jack fazendo um bico muito estranho, fazendo Taylor gargalhar.

- Vai dormir, coisa ruim, que você não faz meu tipo – disse Tiago empurrando o amigo.

- Ai, Titi, assim você machuca – disse Jack de um modo muito gay, fazendo Taylor rir mais que nunca.

- Eu mereço – lamentou-se Tiago.

De longe Leslie observava tudo com carinho, os cabelos continuavam loiros e lindos, e estavam mais ou menos um pouco acima do ombro, mas ela havia mudado muito, agora sorria com freqüência, aquela Leslie fria não existia mais, e isso tudo graças a o moreno de olhos cor de esmeralda e corpo fascinante deitando no seu colo, dormindo profundamente. É, tudo graças e James Potter.

Também era graças a James que ela tinha dois filhos maravilhosos e um filho de consideração perfeito. Sim, Tiago era para ela como um filho, haviam encontrado o menino quando tinha apenas cinco anos na mansão que era de seus pais, que no momento estavam mortos. Era estranho como uma tragédia havia lhe dado um presente inesperado.

- James? – ela chamou baixinho, ele apenas soltou um muxoxo – Obrigada!

É a vida de Leslie havia mudado muito, eles sempre viajavam e nunca fixavam raízes, ela havia prometido mostrar o mundo a James, e havia feito isso, agora era hora de voltar para casa, era hora de voltar a Londres, voltar para a família, e voltar para onde o sonho se tornou realidade.

- Nine, acorda, já é tarde, por favor – choramingava uma garota balançando a loira na cama.

A menina tinha seus 13 anos, como Karine, mas era bastante diferente da loirinha. Essa era Samantha Weasley, ela tinha os cabelos negros e desarrumados que iam até o ombro, os olhos eram muito azuis, mas estavam escondidos pelo cabelo, sua pela era muito branquinha, ela tinha o rosto muito fino, e parecia desnutrida de tão magra, sem mencionar as roupas que eram muito grandes para a menininha.

- Não, mãe, eu tou com sono – reclamava Karine sem abrir os olhos.

- Nine, sou eu, a Sam, vamos lá, acorde – implorava a morena triste.

- Desiste, Samy, - disse Eric entrando no quarto – agente vai ter que apelar.

O garotinho assobiou alto, a logo entrou, atrás dele, Dustin, com um grande balde. Assim que o rapaz entrou as bochechas da Samantha coraram mais do que parecia ser possível uma bochecha corar, mas Dustin parecia nem perceber a presença da menina.

- Agora? – ele perguntou empolgado.

- Não, - disse Eric calmo – Sam, vem para cá.

A morena obedeceu, ficando ao lado do irmão mais novo da amiga, Dustin nem olhara para ela, apenas olhou sorridente para Eric.

- Pode ir – disse o loirinho calmo.

Com um enorme sorriso na cara, Dustin foi com toda velocidade em direção a cama da irmã e derrubou em cima dela o balde cheio de água. Karine acordou as peças, cuspindo água e gritando nervosa.

- SOCORRO, O TITANIC TA AFUNDANDO – berrava a menina.

- Pois é, maninha, esse é sem duvidas o melhor modo de dizer BOM DIA – gritou Dustin sorridente, saindo do quarto antes que Karine preparasse seu atestado de óbito.

- VOLTA AQUI SEU COVARDE E LUTE COMO HOMEM – berrava a loira irritada.

- Bom dia, Nine – disse Eric simples dando um beijo na bochecha da irmã e saindo do quarto.

- NÃO FUJA, ERIC, EU SEI QUE ISSO FOI IDÉIA SUA – berrou a loirinha assim que o caçula saiu.

- Nine? – Samantha chamou.

Parecia que finalmente a loirinha havia percebido a presença da amiga, pois sorrio para ela e se levantou.

- Desculpa a confusão, Sam, mas eu vou trocar de roupa e já já agente vai, o.k.? – disse Karine calma, Samantha apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Karine entrou em seu banheiro deixando Samy sozinha no quarto da loirinha. A morena andava curiosa pelo local, olhava as fotos e sorria, ela e Karine eram amigas desde que nasceram, mas era incrível como eram diferentes e encaravam tudo diferente.

Ela era tão tímida e calada, enquanto Karine era extrovertida e falante. Talvez por isso se dessem tão bem. Samy parou segurando uma foto onde Dustin, não muito mais novo, carregava Karine no colo e a girava, enquanto a loirinha ria muito e Eric gargalhava no chão.

Desde que se lembrava ela era completamente apaixonada por Dustin Malfoy, mas, também, desde que se lembrava, ele nunca nem se quer olhou para ela. Também, era pedir demais que o cara mais bonito de Hogwarts olhasse para uma magricela, tímida como ela.

- Tou pronta, - disse Karine saindo sorridente do banheiro, fazendo Samantha depositar a foto de volta em seu lugar de origem – vamos?

- Vamos – disse Samy rindo de leve.

As duas começaram a descer as escadas da mansão Malfoy. Ao chegarem à porta de saída ouviram alguém gritar.

- NINE, NÃO VAI COMER NADA? – Milana perguntava seria.

- Não estou com fome, mamãe, - disse a menina calma – mas cadê os pestes?

- Dustin foi para a casa de Duke, que imagino que é para onde vocês estão indo, e o Eric foi chamar a Elizabeth e o seu irmão, Samantha, querida – disse Milana tranqüila.

- O.k, vamos lá, tiramos a Mel e saímos, não estou a fim de agüentar o iceberg de novo – disse Karine calma.

- Iceberg? – Milana perguntou fazendo Sam gargalhar.

As meninas saíram de lá e começaram a andar pela vizinhança. Karine falava animada sobre ser capitã do time de quadribol e Samantha sorria feliz pela amiga. Elas acabaram parando na frente de uma grande mansão, mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho da mansão Malfoy. Karine bateu na porta.

A porta se abriu e de dentro da casa surgiu um rapaz alto, forte e bonito, devia ter seus 14 anos. Os cabelos eram castanhos escuros e os olhos da mesma cor, ele sorria feliz ao olhar para as duas meninas, mas seu sorriso aumentou ao olhar Karine.

- Oi, Duke, a Mel está? – a loirinha perguntou sorridente.

- Ta, entrem – disse ele calmo.

As duas entraram na casa para darem de cara com Dustin Malfoy com um enorme sorriso safado para a irmã que bufou irritada.

- Então, como foi acordar tão tranqüilamente? Acordei você do seu sonho com o idiota do Diggory? – perguntou Dustin debochado.

- É, você foi um excelente iceberg – disse Karine irritada, enquanto Samantha explicava a situação a Duke.

- Sem brigas, crianças – disse uma garota descendo as escadas tranqüila.

Ela tinha os cabelos de um vermelho fogo muito intenso, os olhos eram verde esmeralda, tinha 13 anos e seu nome era Melissa Lupin. Ela tinha uma expressão seria e era muito bonita.

- Mel, a culpa não é minha se meu irmão é uma peste que deve ser eliminada – começou Karine seria.

- Me poupe, Karine, vamos logo – disse Melissa saindo da casa com Sam em seus calcanhares.

- Eu te odeio – rosnou Karine para o irmão que apenas sorriu.

- Eu também te amo – disse Dustin debochado.

- Parabéns por ser a capitã, Nine – disse Duke calmo.

- Valeu, viu, Dustin? Isso sim é um batedor não invejoso – disse Karine saindo triunfante da casa.

Ela ainda alcançou as amigas que conversavam distraídas. Ao se aproximar notou que Sam falava para Melissa o modo como Dustin havia acordado Karine, e a ruiva apenas girava os olhos.

- Você não estava sonhando com o Diggory, não é? – perguntou Mel quase implorando.

Elas se sentaram em uma pracinha próxima e ao ver o sorriso amarelo de Karine, Melissa bufou irritada.

- Aquele garoto é idiota – disse a ruiva por fim.

- Não fale assim do meu futuro marido – disse Karine brava.

- Fala serio, Nine, ele nem fala com você direito – disse Mel irritada.

- As pessoas não escolhem por quem se apaixonam, Mel – disse Sam cabisbaixa.

- Me poupe, Samy, isso é papo de criança, mas precisamente amor é papo de criança – disse Melissa seria.

- Você é tão cética e calculista – brigou Karine.

- E você é tão boba e apaixonada – disse Melissa seria.

- Olha, sem brigas, - disse Sam tranqüila – mas, Mel, qual o problema da Nine gostar do Diggory?

- O problema é que ele só fala com ela para pedir as coisas, - disse Mel seria – acorda, Karine, ele não gosta de você, e aposto que como agora que você é capitã ele vai falar com você para pedir que pegue leve com ele no jogo ou sei lá o que...

- Ele é um ótimo capitão e um apanhador incrível – disse Karine fazendo bico.

- É, mas o timinho dele nunca ganha da gente – disse Melissa seria.

- É, ela está certa Nine, as únicas vezes que ele fala com você é nos dias de jogo – disse Sam – que eu acho que é para te convencer a deixar ele pegar o pomo.

- Eu sou muito profissional, e mesmo depois que começarmos a namorar não vou deixar o Adam pegar o pomo – disse Nine seria.

- É Nine, mas você tem que admitir que joga melhor contra a Soncerina do que contra a Cornival, e isso é muito estranho – disse Sam preocupada.

- Cheque e Mate – disse Mel triunfante.

- Tanto faz, vamos para minha casa – disse Nine brava.

Melissa e Samantha trocaram olhares cúmplices e começaram a seguir a loirinha. Elas adentram a mansão Malfoy, onde Eric sorria triunfante ao lado de um garoto com um enorme bico e uma menina que gargalhava muito.

- Qual foi? – Nine perguntou sentando-se ao lado da menina.

A menina tinha em torno de seus 10 anos, os cabelos eram totalmente cacheados e castanhos, os olhos da mesma cor. A menina usava roupas bastante esportivas, mas era muito bonitinha, essa era Elizabeth Lupin.

- O seu irmão está roubando, Kari – disse o garotinho ao lado de Eric irritado.

Esse tinha os cabelos muito castanhos e os olhos da mesma cor, pela atitude dava para se notar que era meio mimado. Sim, Denis Weasley não gostava muito de perder.

- Hei, como se rouba em xadrez de bruxo? – Eric perguntou tranqüilo.

- Deixa de besteira, Denis – disse Sam dando um beijo na bochecha do irmão.

- Ta, mas eu quero revanche, xadrez de bruxo é coisa de Nerd – disse Denis bravo.

- Mas foi você que quis jogar – disse Elizabeth rindo.

- Lize, sente-se direito – mandou Mel.

- Cala a boca, Melissa – disse a menina girando os olhos.

- Hei capitã – disse Duke.

Ele e Dustin adentram na mansão Malfoy com uma idéia na cabeça.

- Falem – disse Nine calma.

- Maninha, eu tive um plano – disse Dustin sorridente.

- Late – disse Nine calma.

- Que grosseria – resmungou Dustin.

- O que acha de um joguinho, Nine? – Duke perguntou.

- Perfeito – disse a loira animada.

- Nem pensar, - disse Melissa seria – Nine, você não pode chegar contundida esse ano, você é a capitã.

- Relaxa, Mel, eu sou apanhadora, é só um treininho para os meninos – disse Nine animada.

- Ta, mas vai jogar só vocês três? – Sam perguntou.

- Não, o Eric e o Denis também – disse Duke calmo.

- Serio? – os dois se levantaram animados.

- Isso mesmo, - disse Dustin sorridente – a Nine treina com o pomo, e agente treina acertar vocês, beleza?

- BELEZA – os dois disseram animados.

- Nem pensar, a cabeça do Denis vai voar longe – disse Sam desesperada.

- Relaxa, Sam, eu sou do time dele – disse Duke confiante.

- É, é hoje que a cabeça do Denis voa longe – brincou Eric fazendo Duke e Denis olharem feio para ele.

- Então, vamos? – Karine perguntou empolgada.

A noite logo se aproximara, Milana e David chegaram cansados em casa para se depararem com os três filhos jogados no sofá. Eric respirava ofegante, Dustin sorria triunfante, e Karine estava suja e desarrumada.

- O.k, o que houve aqui? – perguntou David assustado.

- Quadribol – disseram os três.

- Ótimo, - disse Milana irritada – já para o banho, os três.

Nenhum deles reclamou, correram para seus quartos. Milana se jogou no sofá entediada, David fez o mesmo e sorriu de leve. Aquilo sim era uma família estranha.

Logo eles estavam reunidos na mesa de jantar, todos exceto Karine que parecia ter se afogado no banheiro, pois ainda não dera noticias de vida.

- Cadê a Nine? – perguntou Eric.

- Morreu, se tivermos sorte – brincou Dustin recebendo um beliscão da mãe.

Mas ele não tivera tempo de receber a maior bronca do século, pois eles ouviram um estrondo e correram para a sala, onde a porta se encontrava aberta. David e Milana trocaram olhares cúmplices e apontaram a varinha para dois vultos negros do lado de fora.

- Quem está ai? – David rosnou.

- Essa foi nossa pior recepção – falou uma voz feminina.

- É, isso mostra o quanto eles nos amam – disse uma voz masculina.

- Para, eu conheço essas vozes – disse Milana abaixando a varinha.

- Claro que sim, - disse o vulto feminino, saindo da sombra – cunhadinha.

- Leslie? – David perguntou fitando a irmã, pasmo.

- Oi, David, Oi Mila – disse James ao lado da esposa.

- Vocês voltaram – disse Milana pulando no pescoço dos dois.

- Pois é, eu disse que voltava – disse Leslie confiante.

- Sua idiota, irresponsável, imprudente – começou David nervoso.

- TAMBÉM ESTAVA COM SAUDADES, MANINHO – disse Leslie gargalhando.

- Maninho? – Eric perguntou curioso.

- Imagino que esses sejam...? – James começou.

- Eric e Dustin, nossos filhos – disse Milana calma.

- Vocês só têm esses dois? – Leslie perguntou levemente desesperada.

- Não, Less, temos uma menina – disse Milana seria, mas Leslie pareceu respirar aliviada.

- E esses são? – David perguntou fitando Taylor, Jack e Tiago.

- Ah, esses são meus filhos, Taylor e Jack, - disse Leslie apontando para os dois loirinhos – e esse é Tiago Black, sou responsável por ele.

- Ah – disse David com um leve sorriso.

- Depois eu explico – murmurou James para David.

- Mas, Mila, e sua filha? – Leslie perguntou curiosa.

- Morreu afogada – brincou Dustin recebendo um olhar de fúria da mãe.

- Você é suicida – brincou Eric.

- Ela está no banho, vou chamá-la. – disse Milana seria – KARINE JANE WEASLEY MALFOY!

- Nossa, Milana, você já foi mais calma – brincou Leslie.

- É, a culpa não é minha se eu tive 3 Malfoy – disse ela girando os olhos.

- Calma, mamãe, eu tou viva – disse Karine descendo as escadas.

O olhar de Tiago pousou sobre a menina loirinha, de vestido azul que realçava seus olhos. Ele jamais havia visto um anjo, mas imaginava que todos deviam ser iguais a aquela menina. Tiago não sabia bem porque, mas seu coração palpitava mais a cada passo da garota.

- Por que a demora? – Milana perguntou quando a filha se aproximou.

- Por que o estresse? – Karine perguntou debochada.

- Nine, essa é minha irmã, Leslie, sua tia – disse David calmo.

Leslie fitou a menina, incerta, era estranho ver alguém com um olhar tão desafiador quanto o dela, mas aquela loirinha tinha. Claro, ela sorria bem mais do que Leslie na idade dela, mas tinha aquela mesma pose aristocrática, que deixava claro que era uma Malfoy.

- Bem, Eric, Dustin e Karine, porque não vão conversar com os nossos visitantes, pois a mamãe e eu temos que ter um papinho de gente grande com a tia Less e o tio James – disse David calmo.

- Isso foi muito brega – brincou Leslie.

- Não reclama – disse James girando os olhos.

Logo os seis estavam na sala de jogos da mansão Malfoy. Taylor olhava distraída para os pés, bastante desconfortável, Tiago e Jack estavam ao lado dela, Karine estava sentada na mesa de sinuca, enquanto Eric fitava curioso os novos visitantes e Dustin se sentia cada segundo mais errado naquela situação.

- Bem, meu nome é Dustin Malfoy – disse o rapaz dando de ombros.

- Jack Potter – disse o outro sorridente.

- Tiago Black – disse ele incerto.

- Eric Malfoy – disse o menino sorrindo de leve.

- Taylor Potter – disse ela de um modo inaudível.

- O que disse? – Karine perguntou apurando os ouvidos e fazendo seus dois irmãos baterem nas próprias testas.

- Taylor Potter – disse a menina mais vermelha que nunca.

- Ah ta – disse a loira sorrindo de leve.

- NINE – Berrou Dustin.

- Que? – a menina perguntou incerta.

- Seja educada e se apresente – disse Eric dando de ombros.

- Ah é, desculpa, - disse ela sorrindo e fazendo os irmãos bufarem – meu nome é Karine Malfoy.

- Desculpem por isso – disse Eric apontando para a irmã.

- Também te amo, Eric – disse Karine debochada.

- Vocês vão para Hogwarts? – Dustin perguntou ignorando a irmã.

- Sim – disse Tiago serio.

- Vocês são de lá? Ficaram em que casas? – Jack perguntou curioso.

- Nós dois fomos para a Grifinoria – disse Dustin simpático.

- Acham que ficam em que casa? – Eric perguntou curioso.

- Não sabemos direito – disse Tiago desconfortável.

- Ta, agora o assunto que me interessa, quadribol? – Karine perguntou.

- Meu bem, você está olhando para o melhor artilheiro do mundo – disse Jack sorridente.

- E o mais modesto. – ironizou Taylor.

- Há, então trate de entrar na Grifinoria, queridinho, pois eu preciso de exatamente três artilheiros e um goleiro para o time – disse Karine simples.

- Espera, você é a capitã? – Tiago perguntou surpreso.

- Pois é – disse Dustin irritado.

- Minha cara, Karine, se entrarmos na Grifinoria você acaba de ganhar dois artilheiros, pois eu e o Titi, aqui, somos os melhores – disse Jack confiante.

- Ótimo – disse Karine sorridente.

- Cara, você joga onde? – Tiago perguntou pasmo.

- Sou apanhadora – disse Karine simples.

- Fala serio? – Tiago perguntou surpreso.

- Claro – disse Karine olhando feio para o rapaz.

- Acredite, ela é boa, mas tem um ego problemático – disse Dustin simples.

- A culpa é minha se eu sou ÓTIMA? – perguntou Karine debochada.

- Menos, Nine – disse Eric bufando.

- Nunca conheci uma garota que jogasse quadribol – disse Taylor seria.

- Fala serio? – Karine perguntou pasma.

- É – disse a loirinha tímida.

- Sorte sua, as que jogam são um saco, que nem a Nine aqui – disse Dustin debochado.

- Cala a boca, traste – disse Karine irritada.

- É incrível como eles se dão bem – ironizou Jack.

- Bem vindo a Londres – brincou Eric rindo.

- Hei, o que acham de amanhã conhecerem o lugar? – Dustin perguntou.

- Ótima idéia – disse Jack animado.

- Eu não tenho certeza – disse Taylor insegura.

- Relaxa, por aqui a mais estranha é a Nine, e olha que ela nem morde – brincou Eric.

- Tanto – completou Dustin recebendo um olhar mortífero da irmã, mas fazendo Taylor rir muito.

**NA:/ SORRY! PERDÃO! DESCULPA! LINA, ME PERDOA! EU SEI QUE JUREI QUE POSTARIA ONTEM, MAS NÃO DEU! O fato é que mamix queria ir pro shopping e minha mãe não pode ir pro shopping sem minha digníssima pessoa para dar pitaco então nem rolou, como titia Bru ainda ta em prova (eu devia ter estudado u.u) fica complicado postar! Mas fiz esse cap mega gigante só para vocês, ainda me amam *-*? Li, sorry mesmo, espero que adore o cap e a fic ;) pois é Pati, nosso querido Robert é mei do mal, mas você vai ver isso, eu num digo é nada :x mas tudo bem, que bom que gostou dos personagens e eu tenho certeza que você vai amar o Jack ;) Sophie, que bom que gostou, espero que leia ;) TA PERDOADA, LELI, OWN AMIGA! Mas eu ainda quero o trailer da outra e quero você nessa fic, entender ¬¬? HEHE! Cadê o Murilo? Cadê a Mary? Cadê a Lu? CADE A BARB? Eu nem devia postar por causa das faltas ;P mas eu sou legal (: **


	3. Conhecendo Londres

Conhecendo Londres (cap 2)

Eles conversaram ainda por um bom tempo, Taylor não podia negar que havia adorado Karine, ela era diferente de tudo que já havia visto. Jack e Dustin pareciam ter se tornado amigos de infância em meio minuto, e até Tiago parecia ter se dado bem com o Malfoy mais velho. Eric por sua vez só falava com Taylor sobre como ele estava ansioso para entrar em Hogwarts e que era seu primeiro ano, assim como o da menina e bla bla bla.

Mas logo eles foram para a casa, onde antes James morava sozinho, se acomodarem, já que a viajem havia sido bastante cansativa. Mas haviam combinado com os Malfoy que no dia seguinte iriam conhecer as redondezas e os amigos deles.

Enquanto isso, no dia seguinte, na casa dos Weasley. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos chocolate lisos com leves ondas nas pontas e olhos da mesma cor, muito bonita, ela devia ter seus 14 anos e tinha uma enorme cara de tédio. Essa era Jennifer Weasley.

- SAMANTHA! PEGA UMA MAÇÃ PARA MIM – berrara Jennifer irritada.

- Ta bem, Jenny – dizia Sam correndo até a cozinha.

- Por que você não pega? – questionou Denis.

- Porque eu tenho a Sam para isso – disse Jennifer sorrindo triunfante quando a irmã lhe trazia a maçã.

- Mas alguma coisa, Jenny? – perguntou Sam preocupada.

- Está com pressa, Sam? – questionou Jennifer.

- É que eu ia acordar a Nine – disse a morena cabisbaixa.

- Oh, que peninha, você vai ter que esperar eu terminar de comer para jogar o resto no lixo, Sam – disse Jennifer mordendo a maçã lentamente.

- Você é nojenta, Jennifer – disse Denis saindo da casa irritado.

Há essa hora, os dois Potters e o jovem Black já estavam acordados e seguindo para a mansão Malfoy, que era sua vizinha. Assim que entraram deram de cara apenas com Eric que sorria de leve.

- Achei que iam vim cedo – disse ele simples.

- Como assim? – Taylor questionou.

- Er, vocês ainda não conhecem o probleminha de sono de Karine e Dustin – brincou Eric.

- Eu acordei, Eric – reclamou Dustin do alto da escada com a maior cara de sono.

- O que você quer? Um premio? – ironizou o mais novo.

- Vou tomar café – reclamou Dustin indo para a cozinha.

Eric ouviu alguém bater na porta e começou a ir até a mesma para ver quem ela. Se surpreendeu ao ver os longos cabelos vermelhos de Melissa, acompanhados de sua expressão de mal humor.

- Mel? Oi – disse o menino surpreso.

- Por que a Samantha ainda não acordou a sua irmã? – perguntou Melissa brava.

- A Sam ainda nem deu as caras.

- Como é? – Melissa perguntou intrigada – Ela sempre passa aqui cedo, não é?

- É – disse Eric dando de ombros.

- Aposto que isso tem dedo da irmã dela – reclamou Melissa.

A menina parecia nem reparara na presença dos três visitantes np sofá. Mas Jack Potter com certeza havia reparado na menina, ele já vira muitas garotas mais nenhuma era daquele jeito tão antipático.

- Oi para você também – disse Jack debochado.

- Desculpa, eu te conheço? – disse Melissa com uma das sobrancelhas muito erguida.

- Er, Mel, esses são Tiago Potter, Taylor Malfoy e Jack Malfoy, - disse Eric incerto – gente essa é Melissa Lupin, é uma das melhores amigas de Nine.

- Karine não é muito seletiva com as amigas, não é? – brincou Jack fazendo Tiago e Taylor baterem nas testas.

- O que disse? – perguntou Melissa olhando pasma para o menino.

- É, sabe como é né, princesa, você não é lá muito simpática – disse Jack simples.

- ORA SEU... – começou a menina nervosa.

- Meu Merlin, isso só pode ser um sonho, quem foi que conseguiu a proeza de tirar a super monitora Lupin do serio? – Karine perguntava animada aparecendo ao lado dos amigos.

- Acho que o mérito é meu, Nine, chuchu – disse Jack puxando a menina para seu colo.

- Certo, quando vocês ficaram tão íntimos? – Tiago perguntou assustado.

- Ontem – disseram os dois gargalhando.

- Certo, quem é esse idiota, Karine? – Melissa perguntou irritada.

- Esse é meu priminho, Jack, - disse ela simples - fico feliz que vocês tenham se dado bem.

- Você é muito bonita – disse Taylor observadora.

- Quem? Eu? – Mel perguntou na defensiva.

- É – disse a loirinha simples.

- Maninha, você está precisando de óculos – disse Jack pasmo, fazendo Karine gargalhar e Melissa se segurar para não pular no pescoço do rapaz.

- Sinto muito, Lupin, mas você foi à escolhida para ele atormentar até o fim da vida – disse Tiago rindo de leve.

- Bem, - disse Dustin surgindo na sala – chega de papo, meu povo, vamos conhecer o lugar?

- NÃO, - disse Mel brava – não vou a lugar nenhum com o Potter, Nine, vamos atrás da Sam.

- Não tem problema, minha linda, eu estou louco para conhecer a Sam – disse Jack abraçando a menina pela cintura e fazendo ela fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

- O que ta acontecendo? – Dustin perguntou curioso.

- Eles se amam – disse Karine gargalhando.

Os garotos seguiram andando pelas redondezas, onde Eric comentava sobre o lugar, onde somente Taylor ouvia, pois Jack provocava Melissa, que estava quase matando ele, e Tiago, Dustin e Karine assistiam a tudo admirados.

- Serio, ela ta me dando medo – disse Tiago assustado.

- Ela me dá medo desde que a conheço – disse Karine sorridente.

- Essa é a casa dos Weasley – disse Eric por fim.

- Aleluia, vamos pegar a Sam e sair de perto do Potter – disse Mel puxando Karine.

- Vamos logo, Samantha, qual o seu problema?

Para a surpresa deles a porta dos Weasley se abriu para mostrar uma Jennifer linda e exuberante com seus óculos, enormes, de sol e suas roupas caras, sendo seguida por uma Samantha que carregava as malas da menina.

- O que ta acontecendo aqui? – rosnou Karine ao ver a amiga com mais ou menos cinco malas gigantes e rosas.

- Malfoy? – perguntou Jennifer abaixando os óculos para fitar Karine.

- Não, Weasley, é o papai Noel, quem te deu permissão para usar a Sam de capacho? – perguntou Karine tentando tirar as malas da amiga.

- Permissão? Acorda Malfoy, ela é minha irmã mais nova, a Sam só serve para isso – disse Jennifer como se fosse obvio.

Karine notou que seus irmãos e os outros não estavam mais ali, Eric devia ter tirado eles de lá quando viu que era Jenny que saia da casa, afinal, Eric não ia querer que os visitantes vissem um barraco feito pela irmã.

- Deixa, Nine, - disse Sam tranqüila, sendo quase esmagada pelas malas – eu só vou ajudar a Jenny com as malas.

- AJUDAR? – questionou Karine ao ver que TODAS as malas estavam com Sam.

- Para onde você vai? – Melissa perguntou desconfiada.

- NINE, TA PEGANDO BRIGA LOGO CEDO? – a voz de Dustin surgiu.

Obviamente apesar da insistência de Eric de tirar eles dali, Dustin havia reparado algo de errado, e lá estavam eles todos de novo, sendo que Sam ao ver Dustin quase derrubou todas as malas.

- Não que seja da sua conta, Lupin, mas eu vou me encontrar com as minhas amigas – disse Jennifer simples.

- Que lindo, você vai ao zoológico? – perguntou Karine irônica.

- Cale a sua boca, Malfoy – rosnou Jenny.

- Quer ajuda? – Tiago perguntou se aproximando de Sam, fazendo a menina dar um pulo para trás.

- Não, eu estou bem, obrigada – disse ela assustada.

Se ela havia se surpreendido com aquilo, se surpreendeu mais ainda, quando o garoto tirou metade das malas das mãos dela e começou a seguir ao seu lado para o carro e guardando as malas. Karine e Jennifer pareciam nem reparar, pois continuavam gritando irritadas.

- Jenny – falou Sam quando ela e Tiago terminaram de colocar tudo no carro.

- O QUE? – berrou a garota.

- Nada – disse Samantha olhando para os próprios pés.

- ORA, NÃO FALE COM ELA ASSIM, SUA GRANDE VAGAB... – começou Karine, mas Sam chegou a tempo de tapar a boca da amiga que se contorcia irritada.

- Samantha, você colocou tudo no carro? – Jennifer perguntou seria.

- Coloquei, Jenny – disse Sam calma.

- Ótimo, então, nos vemos quando eu voltar, não se esquece de comprar minhas coisas no beco diagonal – disse Jennifer indo até o carro e esperando o pai dentro do mesmo.

- A Jenny já entrou? – Hugo Weasley perguntou saindo da casa ao lado de Denis.

- Já sim – disse Sam tranqüila.

- Ótimo, nos vemos mais tarde, Sam, tome conta do seu irmão - disse Hugo correndo para o carro, onde Jenny reclamava da demora.

O carro tomou vôo e logo sumiu do alcance dos olhos de todos. Sam respirou aliviada, e logo Karine começou a xingar Jenny de todos os nomes possíveis e imagináveis.

- Bem que ela podia morrer, não é? – Denis perguntou pensativo.

- DENIS – gritou Sam abismada.

- Não seria má idéia – disse Karine cruel.

- KARINE, ela é minha irmã – disse Sam indignada.

- Grande coisa, é minha também – disse Denis simples.

- Bem, quase eu esqueço, vamos as apresentações, aquela era Jennifer Weasley... – começou Eric.

- Uma garota adorável – ironizou Denis fazendo Karine rir.

- Esse é Denis Weasley – disse Eric apontando para o amigo – e essa é Samantha Weasley. Gente, esses são Tiago Black e Jack e Taylor Potter.

- Obrigada – murmurou Sam para Tiago que apenas sorriu de leve.

- SAM, É ÓTIMO CONHECÊ-LA – gritou Jack abraçando a menina assustada.

- O que eu perdi? – ela perguntou incerta.

- Eu sou seu fã, você atura a minha linda Mel e nem se matou ainda – disse Jack sorrindo para a menina.

- Hã? – Sam perguntou olhando assustada para a cara de assassina de Melissa.

- Ignora ele – disse Tiago calmo.

- Sam, meu bem, vamos todos conhecer o resto do pessoal – disse Jack puxando a menina.

- Ele bebe? – perguntou Denis enrugando a testa.

- Muito – disse Tiago calmo.

- Quem falta? – Jack perguntou curioso.

- Er... Falta à casa da Mel, não é? – disse Sam insegura.

- Ótimo, vou conhecer os irmãozinhos de minha linda Melissa – disse Jack animado.

- Obrigada Samy – ironizou Mel brava.

Depois de uma longa caminhada, varias coisas podiam ser facilmente deduzidas com simples palavras...

- Não – dizia Denis serio.

- Sim – falava Taylor brava.

- Que bom que eles estão se dando bem – ironizava Jack.

Desde que começaram a conversar Denis e Taylor discordavam em tudo e isso estava gerando uma briga insuportável entre os dois que era finalizada com Eric dizendo que Taylor estava certa. Melissa se controlava para não matar Jack que insistia em provocá-la, Tiago e Sam conversavam distraídos enquanto Dustin e Nine apenas riam da briga dos mais novos.

- ERIC – eles ouviram alguém gritar animada.

Viraram-se rapidamente para darem de cara com Elizabeth Lupin vindo correndo em direção a eles, seguida por um Duke Lupin não tão animado e que não corria.

- Oi para você também, Lize – ironizou Denis quando a menina chegou ao lado deles.

- Oi Denis, Eric onde você estava? Passei em sua casa logo cedo e estava vazia – disse a menina.

- Oi Lize, - disse Eric rindo da cara de indignado de Denis – eu estava mostrando a cidade para a Tay, já que ninguém mais liga para o que eu falo aqui.

Elizabeth olhou para Taylor Malfoy da cabeça aos pés, no final fez uma leve careta, a menina era linda, delicada e feminina, traduzindo, tudo o que Lize não era. E para o desprazer de Elizabeth, Eric parecia adorar a loirinha.

- Me perdoe, maninho, se seu papo é um saco – brincou Karine se encostando em Lize.

- Certo, eu tou voando, é impressão minha ou Melissa Lupin está irritada? – Duke perguntou assustado.

- Gente, esses são Duke e Elizabeth Lupin, os irmãos da Mel – disse Eric observados.

- Ah, claro, e quem é o resto? – Lize perguntou fazendo Melissa olhar feio para ela.

- Você é tão sutil – provocou a ruiva.

- Nossa, Mel, sua opinião é tão importante para minha vida – alfinetou Elizabeth fazendo Melissa bufar.

- Querida, meu nome é Jack Potter, e tenho o prazer em dizer que meu novo hobby é irritar sua irmã – disse Jack apertando a mão da menininha.

- Lize, e seja bem vindo ao clube – disse Elizabeth sorridente.

- Bem, essa é Taylor Potter e esse é Tiago Black – disse Eric após ver a apresentação bizarra de Jack.

- Legal, - disse Duke dando de ombros – Nine você já sabe quem vai colocar no time?

- Não, quer dizer, se o Jack e o Tiago forem para a grifinoria eles vão fazer o teste para artilheiros – disse Karine simples.

- Sabem, eu tive uma idéia, o que acham de fazermos um teste agora? – Dustin perguntou animado.

- Vocês só pensam em quadribol? – Melissa perguntou pasma.

- É, adorei a idéia – disse Karine animada.

- Ótimo, o que acham? – Dustin perguntou olhando para os dois.

- Não sei – começou Tiago incerto

- Qual é, Dustin, pega leve – disse Duke girando os olhos.

- Está duvidando da gente, Lupin? – Jack perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Eu não disse isso – falou Duke na defensiva.

- Certo, agente aceita o desafio – disse Jack animado fazendo Tiago bufar.

Logo todos estavam no campo de quadribol dos Malfoy. Todas as meninas, exceto Nine, estavam na arquibancada. E os garotos e a loirinha decidiam os times.

- Certo, - começou Dustin – jogaremos com dois artilheiros e um goleiro em cada time, só bola a gol.

- Beleza – disse Karine simples.

- O Denis fica no time deles, ele é melhor goleiro, - disse Duke calmo – eu fico como nosso goleiro.

- Ótimo – disse Jack animado.

- Não é justo, eu sou apanhadora não artilheira – disse Karine indignada.

- Se vira, galega – brincou Denis rindo ao ver o bico de Nine.

- Não tem problema, Nine, vai ser fácil – disse Duke convencido, abraçando a loirinha por trás.

- Se eu fosse você não acreditaria nisso, Lupin – disse Tiago olhando feio para o rapaz.

- Isso é o que veremos, Black – disse Duke cético.

- Não enche, Duke, eles têm que ganhar – disse Karine indignada surpreendendo os dois.

- POR QUE? – Duke perguntou irritado.

- Por que ai eles entram para o time e eu tou salva – disse ela como se fosse obvio.

- Eles nem são da Grifinoria ainda – disse Eric girando os olhos.

- Detalhe menor – disse Karine simples fazendo Tiago rir de leve.

- Nine, você não vai jogar, ta? – disse Dustin simples.

- Por que? – Karine questionou indignada.

- Porque, como você disse, é apanhadora, e capitã, tem que ver o jogo, maninha – disse Dustin debochado fazendo a irmã bufar.

Logo estavam todos em suas vassouras. Karine foi se sentar com as amigas, com muita má vontade. Lize e Sam assistiam ao jogo atentamente, sendo que Lize tinha os olhos cravados em Eric e os de Sam estavam no irmão mais velho do menino, Dustin. Mel e Taylor assistiam sem muita animação, as duas não estavam nada felizes com os novos "amiguinhos", vulgarmente falando, Jack e Denis.

O jogo estava se iniciando. Denis e Duke haviam tomado os postos de goleiros e a goles foi solta. De inicio a goles estava com Dustin, mas antes que o garoto pudesse piscar Jack havia roubado a goles, fazendo Karine se levantar animada, depois dando um passe perfeito para Tiago.

Duke olhou assustado para o moreno, que apenas sorriu debochado e acerto um gol de placa, fazendo Karine, Taylor e Sam baterem palmas animadas, enquanto ele fazia uma reverencia no ar.

Logo a goles estava novamente solta, Eric havia conseguido roubá-la de Tiago, surpreendendo a irmã, mas Jack era mais forte e lhe arrancou a goles acertando mais um gol em Duke e fazendo Karine gargalhar.

- Nine? Você está torcendo para quem? - Dustin perguntava indignado.

- Ainda precisa perguntar? – ela questionou sorridente fazendo Duke bufar.

Eric girou os olhos e antes que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer alguma coisa voou com a goles o mais rápido que pode acertando um gol em Denis, que reclamara de roubo.

- Valeu Eric, e Weasley, é melhor começar a treinar, não tem como roubar – disse Taylor debochada.

- Não enche, - disse Lize mal humorada para a loira e em seguida berrando – mostra para eles, Denis!

Eric olhou feio para a morena e tentou acertar novamente a goles, mas Denis a rebatera bem em sua testa, fazendo o loiro cambalear irritado.

- Valeu, Eric – disse Karine orgulhosa fazendo o irmão corar de leve.

Eles ainda jogaram por um bom tempo, mas o no final Tiago, Denis e Jack ganharam, e o time de Dustin só não perdeu feio porque Eric havia feito três belos gols. Agora eles estavam todos no campo rindo das caras indignadas de Duke, Dustin e Eric.

- Aceitem, meninos, eles foram melhores – disse Nine tranqüila.

- Qual foi? Eu e o Dustin somos batedores – disse Duke irritado.

- É, então não deviam ter jogado de artilheiros – disse Karine simples.

- Mas você foi muito bem, Eric – disse Sam sorridente.

- Valeu, Sam – disse o loirinho tímido.

- Ah, mas o Denis foi um excelente goleiro e... – Karine começou, mas parou com um enorme sorriso na cara.

- Não, nem pensar, eu odeio essa sua cara – disse Dustin preocupado.

- DENIS E ERIC – berrou ela animada.

- Não, não vamos ser suas cobaias para nada, Nine – disse Eric assustado.

- Fala, Kari – disse Denis rindo de leve.

- DENIS VAI SER MEU GOLEIRO E O ERIC UM DE MEUS ARTILHEIROS – disse ela animada.

- O QUE? – Dustin e Duke berraram nervosos.

- É isso mesmo, e se o Jack e o Tiago entrarem na Grifinoria serão meus artilheiros – disse a menina animada.

- Nine, o Eric e o Denis vão ser primeiro ano – disse Melissa seria.

- Quem liga? Eu dou um jeito – disse ela confiante.

- Não inventa, Nine – disse Duke incrédulo.

- Eu gostei – disse Tiago fazendo todos olharem para ele.

O rapaz não falava muito, mas com certeza aquilo havia feito todos olharem pasmos para ele. Ele e Karine ainda nem eram amigos, afinal, ela havia ficado bem amiga de Taylor e Jack, mas Tiago era muito tímido, ou como ela preferia chamar, anti-social, e agora lá estava ele defendendo as idéias dela?

- Seria um bom time – disse Tiago fazendo Karine sorrir de orelha a orelha.

- Valeu – disse ela animada.

- Para, eu nunca disse o contrario – disse Duke irritado.

- É, eu gostei da idéia – disse Denis sorridente.

- E eu – concordou Eric.

- Tudo bem, - disse Dustin desistindo – vamos para dentro comer alguma coisa e começar a procurar material de quadribol adequado para vocês.

Todos correram para dentro da casa, sendo que Tiago permaneceu no campo, deitado de olhos fechados sentindo aquela brisa de fim de tarde. Mas ele se levantou as presas ao sentir alguém sentar ao seu lado.

O garoto esbugalhou os olhos ao dar de cara com Karine Malfoy ao seu lado. Ela abraçava os joelhos contra o corpo, como se tentando se proteger do vento, os cabelos voavam para longe do rostinho delicado, os olhos azuis piscina estavam fechados e ela sorria docemente.

- O que você...? – Tiago começou.

- Obrigada – disse ela cravando os olhos no rapaz, fazendo ele engolir em seco.

- Pelo...? – Tiago tentou perguntar.

- Por ter me apoiado, - disse ela simples – normalmente as pessoas só colocam defeitos nas minhas idéias.

- Eu realmente gostei, só não... – Tiago começou incerto.

- É serio, normalmente as pessoas acham que eu só falo besteira – disse Karine calma.

- O que acontece na maioria das vezes – disse Tiago se surpreendendo e a menina.

- Desde quando faz piada? – ela questionou com um sorriso debochado.

- Hei, eu faço piada, só não sou idiota que nem o Jack – disse Tiago fazendo a menina rir.

- Ele é legal, melhor, a Taylor e ele são, você é antipático – disse Karine ainda rindo.

- Vocês também são legais, - disse ele rindo de leve – tirando uma loirinha chata que fala muita merda e chama-se Karine Malfoy.

- Ta brincando, ela é o ser mais maravilhoso do universo – disse Karine indignada fazendo Tiago gargalhar.

- Alguém consegue não ser seu amigo? – Ele perguntou.

- Segredo, não conta para ninguém, mas muita gente consegue essa proeza – disse Karine teatralmente fazendo ele rir mais.

- Olha, - disse Tiago inseguro – só que você é muito legal e eu não queria te dar falsas esperanças, quer dizer, tem risco de eu não ir para a Grifinoria.

- Você acha que vai para a Soncerina? – Karine perguntou sorrindo de lado.

- É, para tudo, como você...? – Tiago perguntou surpreso.

- Olha, Tiago, você não sabe como é o perfil daquela casa, claro que tem gente legal, mas você não é como eles – disse ela calma.

- Karine, meu avô foi um comensal da morte, meu pai só não foi porque não existiam mais e... – disse Tiago cabisbaixo.

- Grande merda, o meu foi um quase comensal e o resto da minha família toda foi envolvida em magia das trevas, só meu pai escapou porque é besta demais para isso – disse ela simples.

- É, mas... – ele começou inseguro.

- Escuta uma coisa, Tiago, - disse Karine simples – você vai ser selecionado pelo o que você é e não pelo o que sua família foi, você é julgado por suas atitudes, não pelas dos outros.

Tiago observou a menina com cuidado, ela passava uma certa confiança que ele nunca teve, ele se sentia tão... Intimo dela em poucos segundos que era de se estranhar, justo ele que sempre foi tão... Reservado.

- É estranho como você faz as pessoas gostarem de você tão rápido – disse ele sincero.

- Só faço essa minha mágica com quem eu gosto – disse ela sorrindo e se levantando.

- Devo entender que gosta de mim? – Tiago perguntou sorrindo de lado, curioso.

- Nããããão – disse Karine rindo de lado e correndo para a casa.

Tiago não soube o que lhe deu, mas ele começou a gargalhar compulsivamente, Karine era uma comedia, ela era um ser diferente de todos, nunca havia conhecido ninguém como aquela loirinha.

**Na:/ Sorry, crianças, as recuperações não me deixam postar! Mas só para vcs saberem a capa com a cara tosca dos personagens já ta no profile, estamos apenas esperando a capa oficial vinda da nossa querida Lina e o trailer da fic passadas que a Leli me enrolou e num fez :P Bem, mas eu perdôo. Lina, sorry mesmo, amiga, foi super mals, eu ia postar, mesmo, mais minha mãe precisava de mim, emergência de mora, foi trágico, nunca mais na minha existência cor de rosa eu faço isso, juro *-* Barb sempre tão sutil, tudo bem amiga, tou em 5, eu te entendo :P Sophie, que bom que está gostando (: Murilo, tem três morenos, o Denis, o Tiago e o Duke, ta bom demais, e deixa de besteira que o principal já é moreno, é quase o bastante para a classe :P **


	4. Brigas no Trem

Brigas no trem (cap 3)

Era o ultimo dia de férias. Em geral, não havia mudado muita coisa, Jack continuava irritando Melissa, Taylor e Denis discordavam com tudo, Elizabeth parecia ter criado uma alergia a Taylor, pois ou ignorava a menina ou dava-lhe um fora, Duke por sua vez não nutria uma das melhores amizades do mundo com Tiago, talvez pelo fato dele e de Karine estarem se tornando amigos tão íntimos e tão rapidamente.

- Amanhã nós vamos para Hogwarts – disse Mel animada, ela, Sam e Karine conversavam no quarto na ruiva.

- E isso é bom? – perguntou Karine debochada.

- É sim, porque vai ser meu primeiro ano de monitora – disse a ruiva sonhadora.

- Que bom para você, Mel – disse Sam sincera.

- E eu vou se r capitã de quadribol, mas nem por isso quero aula – disse Karine desempolada.

- Você é horrível – reclamou Melissa.

- Pense pelo lado bom, Nine, você vai ver seu amado amor – disse Sam girando os olhos ao ver Karine se esparramar na cama e suspirar apaixonada.

- Você tinha que falar dele? – perguntou Mel ao ver Karine esparramada e derretida só de pensar em um certo Cornival.

Mas antes que Karine pudesse se recompor e pensar em uma resposta adequada para as criticas das amigas. Alguém bateu na porta da garota, para a surpresa de todas era Dustin Malfoy.

- O que faz aqui, Dustin? – Mel perguntou surpresa, Samantha parecia que acabara de ter um ataque cardíaco.

- O que deu nela? – perguntou Dustin apontando para a irmã.

Karine ainda estava esparramada na cama de Mel com o olhar perdido e seu maior sorriso besta.

- Se adivinhar ganha um premio – ironizou Mel.

- Adam Diggory? – perguntou Dustin fazendo uma imitação bizarra da irmã.

- Bingo – disse Mel rindo.

- Dustin? Quando chegou? – disse Karine saindo do seu transe, fazendo Mel e Dustin girarem os olhos e Sam prender a gargalhada.

- Faz um tempinho, mas meu interesse, maninha, é saber se vocês vão passar o ultimo dia de férias presas nesse quarto – disse Dustin rindo.

- Recomenda algo melhor? – Karine perguntou sorridente.

- Vamos para a casa do Jack, ta todo mundo lá – disse ele simples.

- Farra é comigo mesmo, vamos cambada – disse ela se levantando animada.

- Faz idéia do quão estranho é chamar três pessoas de cambada? – Sam perguntou observadora.

- Segredo Samy, mas a Nine é estranha – disse Mel dando de ombros enquanto as meninas e Dustin saiam de lá.

Eles seguiram para a casa dos Potters, onde todos estavam reunidos, Duke, Tiago e Jack jogavam Pôquer e pela cara de Duke, ele estava perdendo feio. Mel girou os olhos e andou para longe de Jack, mas precisamente se sentou ao lado de Taylor, Sam riu de leve e seguiu a amiga, Dustin e Karine por sua vez foram até a mesa de Pôquer onde Eric, Lize e Denis assistiam ao jogo.

- Pela cara do Duke ele ta ganhando – brincou Karine rindo.

- Oh, então, ele já perdeu 154 vezes, isso porque agente não ta querendo apostar – disse Jack fazendo Tiago rir.

- Isso é porque vocês estão roubando – disse Duke indignado.

- Como? – Tiago perguntou desafiador.

- Ai eu não sei – disse Duke bufando.

- Ta legal, eu quero jogar – disse Dustin rindo de leve.

- Eu também – disse Karine simples.

- Nem pensar – disseram Duke e Dustin.

- Por que? – Karine perguntou indignada.

- Porque você é a maior ladra da historia – disse Dustin simples.

- Nine, você rouba até em Xadrez de Bruxo – disse Duke assustado.

- CALUNIA – disse Karine indignada.

- Verdade! – berraram Sam e Mel de um sofá longe.

- Ah, deixem a Nine jogar – disse Jack simples – o que ela pode fazer?

Karine deu um sorriso cruel. Logo eles iniciaram o jogo e em menos de três minutos Karine uma seqüência perfeita do mesmo naipe, fazendo Dustin, Duke e Jack se levantarem e cercarem a menina.

- O que? – ela perguntou indignada.

Dustin não pensou duas vezes antes de puxar a mão da irmã com força fazendo um baralho marcado voar longe. Depois Duke tocou com a varinha nas cartas da menina que mudaram instantaneamente. Logo em seguida Jack puxou o sapato da menina que era onde ela estava escondendo algumas cartas. Os três ficaram olhando feio para ela.

- O que? – ela perguntou com seu maior sorriso amarelo.

- Você é um serzinho desprezível, Karine – disse Jack rindo de leve.

- Obrigada – disse ela sorrindo abertamente, mas escondendo o sorriso ao ver as caras de assassinos de Duke e Dustin.

- Nine, isso é errado – disse Duke serio.

- Você vai se ferrar por causa disso um dia, sabia? – Dustin perguntou revoltado.

- Hei, parem de estresse eu ainda não joguei – disse Tiago fazendo todos olharem para as cartas que ele colocou na mesa.

Os garotos olharam abismados para as cartas que Tiago havia posto na mesa, Karine por sua vez sorria de orelha a orelha, Tiago havia ganhado o jogo com uma seqüência real, uma jogada de mestre.

- Isso é impossível – disse Duke incerto.

- Incrível – disse Karine rindo.

- Impressionante – Jack disse pasmo.

- É – concordou Dustin.

- É, eu tenho talento – disse Tiago simples.

Jack e Dustin deram de ombros e decidiram procurar outra coisa para fazerem, sendo seguidos por um Duke mal humorado. Karine, por ter trapaceada, havia ficado arrumando as cartas. Tiago aproximou-se da menina.

- Aprende, - disse ele fazendo cartas escondidas saírem de sua mão, que estava coberta pela manga longa da camisa – quando jogar, jogue de manga cumprida.

Karine não soube o que dizer, apenas olhos pasma para o menino e em seguida começou a rir compulsivamente. Tiago apenas piscou para ela e começou a ajudá-la a arrumar as cartas.

De longe Dustin falava a Jack sobre as garotas de Hogwarts e Duke olhava para Karine e Tiago, irritado. Não que fosse perdidamente apaixonado pela menina, sempre soube que ela tinha um verdadeiro tombo por Adam Diggory e que ela só o via como um grande amigo, mas não tinha problema, afinal, não amava a menina, mas não podia negar que o jeitinho de Karine mexia com ele, afinal, quantas meninas eram como ela?

- A Nine e o Black estão amiguinhos demais, não é? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Deixa eles, pelo menos ela não está andando com assassinos, ladrões ou coisas bem parecidas com ela – disse Dustin fazendo Jack gargalhar.

- Sabe, eu acho que o Lupin não gosta de mim – disse Tiago ao ver a cara de desconfiado de Duke.

- Não liga, o Duke é meio ciumento, mas é legal – disse Karine calma.

- Vocês têm alguma coisa? – Tiago perguntou curioso.

- Não, - disse Karine como se fosse obvio – ele é o melhor amigo do meu irmão, só, Ah e o irmão de minha amiga e um grande amigo.

- Ta, mas ele ta com medo que eu te engula – disse Tiago insatisfeito fazendo Karine gargalhar.

Sam, Mel e Taylor conversavam animadas em um sofá um pouco distante da maioria. Taylor e Mel pareciam ter virado amigas intimas, e Sam ria muito com isso e com como as duas eram parecidas.

- Eu adoro esse livro – dizia Taylor animada fazendo Mel sorrir mais ainda.

Mas o que Sam pode perceber é que um pouco longe dali, Elizabeth estava sentada sozinha observando os amigos jogando xadrez bruxo, longe dela. Sam saiu de perto de Taylor e Mel, que pareciam nem ter notado sua saída, e foi se sentar ao lado da caçula dos Lupin.

- Oi Lize – disse Sam simples.

A menininha olhou pasma para ela, mas em seguida abaixou os olhos e fitou Taylor e Mel conversando animadas.

- Até minha irmã gosta mais dela do que de mim – disse ela por fim.

- Do que você está falando? A Mel te adora, sua boba – disse Sam surpresa.

- 10 que ela me adora, - disse Lize simples – ela adora a _Tay_, a nova irmãzinha dela.

- Está com ciúmes – afirmou Sam.

- Por que eu estaria? Só pelo fato de que em um segundo todos parecem amar a loirinha e esquecerem de mim, ta que a Mel nunca ligou para mim, mas...

- O problema é o Eric, não é? – Sam perguntou simples ao ver os olhos castanhos de Lize pousarem no loirinho.

- Não, quer dizer...

- É, sinceramente eu não sou a melhor para te aconselhar sobre os Malfoy – disse Sam olhando de esgueira para Dustin, suspirando derrotada.

- Mas vá por mim, as melhores são soncerinas – disse Dustin decidido.

- Mas a Nine e as meninas não são da Grifinoria? – Jack perguntou surpreso.

- São, exatamente por isso, - disse Dustin fazendo Jack rir de leve – grifinorias são para relacionamentos sérios, as soncerinas são mais bonitas e bem mais fáceis.

- Ele é a prova viva disso – falou Duke girando os olhos.

- Não vai na onda da Nine, eu e a Kelly não temos nada – disse Dustin simples.

- Kelly? – Jack perguntou.

- É, é uma soncerina amiga minha, agente se entende – disse Dustin sorrindo maroto.

- É, a garota é um crânio – disse Duke prendendo o riso.

- Ta ela não é um gênio, mas tem outras qualidades – disse Dustin simples.

- Se no mínimo fosse a Holly – começou Jack.

- TA MALUCO? A NINE ME MATAVA E ARRANCAVA O MEU... – Dustin começou surpreso.

- Quem é Holly? – Jack perguntou curioso.

- É a garota mais gata de Hogwarts, ela é do nosso ano e da soncerina, capitã do time de quadribol e apanhadora, - disse Dustin simples – só tem um probleminha com ela, chama-se Nine.

- Hã? – Jack perguntou sem entender.

- Ela e a Nine não se bicam, - disse Duke simples – só faltam se matar toda vez que se encontram, quando as duas estão juntas é barraco na certa.

Duke e Dustin se aclaram assim que Karine e Tiago se aproximaram. Jack engoliu em seco, não conseguia entender o porque daquele exagero, mas era melhor não comentar.

- Já saquei, - disse Nine se afastando – estavam falando da minha queridinha Olsen.

- Nine, relaxa, a Holl é legal – disse Dustin simples.

- Você chamou aquela vaca de que, Dustin? – Karine perguntou olhando com ódio para o irmão.

A essa altura Mel e Sam já estavam tentando acalmar a amiga que olhava assassina para o irmão.

- Nada – disse ele se encolhendo.

- Você sabe porque eu não escondo que é meu irmão em Hogwarts? – Karine perguntou rosnando – Porque você só está com a burra da Sandle, não gosto dela, mas das três é a menos pior, mas se você começar a ficar amiguinho da VADI...

- NINE – repreendeu Mel.

- Da minha queridinha Holly... – ironizou Karine – O sobrenome Malfoy só vai passar dependendo do Eric.

Dustin engoliu em seco, e Jack começou a entender o porque de não falar de Holly Olsen na frente de Karine, não é que ela não gostasse da menina, é que ela a ODIAVA.

- Quem é essa adorável menina? – ironizou Tiago.

- É a amiguinha da Nine – ironizou Mel.

- Você está sendo infantil... – começou Dustin.

- CALA A BOCA – berrou Duke ao ver Karine olhar com tanto ódio para o irmão que se Sam não a segurasse ela havia matado ele ali.

- Merlin, não quero nem ver ela amanhã se encontrar a Olsen – disse Sam preocupada ao ver Nine ameaçando Dustin.

Eles estavam novamente reunidos, mais dessa vez em frente ao três que os levaria para Hogwarts. Karine mascava um chiclete entediada, enquanto Dustin quase dormia em cima dela, a mãe dos dois estava chorando abraçada com Eric que implorava ar enquanto David apenas ria. Todos já estavam no trem, mas o trio Malfoy esperava Milana acabar a despedida.

- Meu amor, se cuide, me escreva e... – Milana começava.

- E não pule da torre – disse Karine imitando a mãe e puxando os dois irmãos antes que Milana reclamasse.

- Tchau MÃE – berrou Eric quando o trem começou a andar e Milana a se matar.

O mais novo olhou assustado para os dois mais velhos que apenas lhe ofereceram sorrisos confiantes. E eles seguiram a procura dos amigos que já deveriam estar instalados em alguma cabine. Assim que os encontraram apertados em uma cabine, Eric puxou Taylor, Denis e Elizabeth, e eles foram sentar em outra cabine.

- Vamos logo, Karine, não agüento mais um misero segundo com o Potter – disse Mel irritada se levantando as presas.

- Sim senhora – disse a garota saindo da cabine com as amigas nos calcanhares.

As meninas saíram andando distraídas, até que Karine para instantaneamente. Ela escuta uma risada familiar seguida por um comentário irritante.

- Olha só quem eu vejo antes de chegar em Hogwarts, o que foi, Malfoy, se perdeu da babá?

As meninas se viraram para darem de cara com Holly Olsen, uma menina de 14 anos, mas mais bonita que muita garota mais velha. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos ondulados e os olhos de um verde musgo quase negro, ela tinha um sorriso debochado e estava ao lado de suas capangas, Kelly e Lucy.

Kelly tinha uma enorme cara de retardada e ria como uma hiena. Os cabelos castanhos repicados e os olhos muito negros, essa era Kelly Sandler, uma bela garota, mas sem muito conteúdo mental. Já Lucy com seus cabelos castanho claros com fortes camadas loiras, seus olhos verde claros e sua pele bronzeada, são a garota um charme a mais, mas se você gosta de víboras.

- Erro básico, Holl, a Malfoy está com a babá, olha a Lupin ai – disse Lucy simples.

- Se controla, Nine – murmurou Mel segurando o braço da amiga.

- Olha, Holl, a Weasley está aqui também – disse Kelly animada.

- É mesmo, Ai que susto, se eu fosse você escondia essa sua cara, Weasley – disse Holly debochada.

Karine não pensou duas vezes, se soltou de Mel antes que a ruiva percebesse e voou para cima de Holly. Antes que alguém pudesse fazer algo as duas estavam no chão se espancando. Karine apertava o pescoço da morena e Holly puxava os cabelos da loirinha.

Kelly começou a gritar desesperada, Mel olhou pasma para a cena das duas se estapeando no chão, Sam parecia que havia perdido a fala e Lucy gritava para que alguém segurasse Karine, mas a loira não só batia como também apanhava.

Dustin, Duke, Tiago e Jack andavam pelos corredores a procura do carrinho de doces. Quando Dustin ouviu uma voz fina e irritante que ele conhecia muito bem. Sem pensar duas vezes o rapaz começou a correr para onde vinha à voz, sendo seguido pelos amigos que perguntavam o que ouve.

Ao achar a dona da voz, Dustin deu um pulo para trás. Não sabia porque Kelly estava gritando, mas sabia que a culpa era de Nine, mas jamais esperaria encontrar a loira e Holly Olsen se espancando feito duas loucas. Ao seu lado os olhos de Duke pularam consideravelmente quando Holly puxou os cabelos de Karine e bateu a cabeça da menina na parede. Jack e Tiago olhavam pasmos para Karine que havia acabado de chutar a barriga de Holly com tanta força que a morena parecia ter perdido a respiração.

- KARINE JANE WEASLEY MALFOY – berrou Dustin histérico.

- Ela é louca, Dundun, - disse Kelly pulando no pescoço de Dustin fazendo Sam engolir em seco – ela ta batendo na Holl.

- Agente nem reparou, não é, Dundun? – comentou Duke rindo do apelido de Dustin.

- Ah ta, e a sua amiguinha não ta batendo não é? – Melissa perguntou brava.

- Legitima defesa – retrucou Lucy indignada.

- NINE, SOLTA ELA – berrou Dustin nervoso.

- Nossa, ajudou muito – disse Mel girando os olhos.

- Não vi você fazer melhor, Lupin – provocou Lucy.

- Porque você não tenta se matar mordendo essa sua língua, Smith? – Mel perguntou rosnando.

- Não se irrita, Mel, a pancadaria deixa por conta da Nine – disse Sam cobrindo os olhos quando Karine acertou o nariz de Holly que começou a sangrar.

- Posso saber o que está havendo aqui? – perguntou uma foz firme atrás deles.

Todos viraram assustados ao darem de cara com uma mulher alta de cabelos castanho claros muito bonitos e olhos da mesma cor. Essa era a professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Marina Telesco. Exatamente a mesma menina que Leslie Potter havia ajudado na escola, só que agora era professora de Hogwarts e mais precisamente diretora da Grifinoria.

- Senhoritas Olsen e Malfoy? – chamou a professora brava.

As duas pararam instantaneamente, Holly puxava os cabelos de Karine enquanto a loira puxava a gola da camisa da morena, nenhuma mexeu um só músculo, apenas fitaram a professora.

- Eu espero que o nariz da Srta. Olsen não seja culpa sua, Srta. Malfoy, - falou a professora seria – e nem que o vermelho no rosto da Srta. Malfoy não seja culpa da Srta. Olsen, e também espero que o que eu acabo de ver não foi uma briga.

- Não professora, eu só estava tentando deixar a cara da Olsen menos pavorosa se ficasse coberta de sangue – disse Karine com seu maior sorriso amarelo fazendo as amigas baterem na testa.

- Certo, as duas para minha cabine, JÁ – disse a profa. Telesco.

As duas seguiram a professora sem se olharem e fumaçando. Enquanto isso os outros olhavam pasmos para a cena que havia acabado de acabar.

- Viram? CULPA DA MALUCA DA MALFOY! – disse Lucy brava.

- Dundun, você tem que mandar seus pais botarem ela num psicólogo – disse Kelly manhosa.

- Me poupem – disse Melissa girando os olhos.

- Vamos logo, Mel antes que a... – Sam começou puxando a amiga.

- SAMANTHA, EU POSSO SABER O QUE A SUA AMIGUINHA APRONTOU? – A voz de Jennifer Weasley ecoara irritada.

- Tou ferrada – lamentou-se Sam.

Enquanto isso na cabine da professora, que mais se parecia com uma sala do que com uma cabine, Karine e Holly estavam sentadas de frente para Marina Telesco que fitava as duas com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Uma atitude lamentável, - disse a professora seria – duas meninas brigando, isso foi deplorável, até para vocês duas...

- Foi ela quem... – Holly começou.

- NÃO ME INTERESSA, OLSEN! – disse a professora brava fazendo Karine rir de leve – Não ligo para quem começou, o que me interessa é que as duas brigaram e ponto. Agora, as duas vão pagar, lógico que separadamente já que dá ultima vez que fizeram detenção juntas as estufas foram destruídas, mas quando chegarmos na escola enviarei suas detenções. Pode ir, srta. Olsen, quero falar a sos com a Srta. Malfoy.

Holly lançou um olhar de ódio para Karine e saiu da sala pisando fundo, com seu nariz sangrando. Assim que a porta se fechou Karine começou a gargalhar compulsivamente o que fez a professora girar os olhos.

- Não posso ficar livrando sua barra, Karine, você tem que controlar seu gênio – disse a professora seria.

- Mas professora Marina, a Olsen falou da Sam e... – Karine começou se defendendo.

- Eu sei, meu bem, mas você tem que entender, que nem sempre vai ter alguém para te ajudar – disse Marina simples.

- Tudo bem, - disse Karine tranqüila – prometo tentar não matar ela até o fim do ano.

- Tudo bem – sorriu Marina.

- Bem, até mais professora, agente se vê, obrigada – disse Karine saindo sorridente da sala, era sempre assim, a professora sempre livrava ela de uma bela encrenca.

A menina seguiu tranqüila pelo trem a procura das amigas, que não estavam mais onde ela havia brigado com Holly, bufou irritada, ela estava com a marca do punho da morena abaixo no olho e ainda tinha que procurar as amigas? Isso não era justo.

Foi com esses pensamentos que ela quase cai, pois havia esbarrado em alguém, mas antes que ela pudesse matar a pessoa seu coração pulou. Lá estava ele, com seus cabelos castanhos claros, olhos cor de mel e aquela cara de bom moço, como alguém podia ser tão perfeito? Ela não sabia, mas era uma Malfoy e não podia deixar aquele esbarrão por nada.

- Eu sinto muito – disse a loira com um fiapo de voz.

Tudo bem, ela não deixou por nada, ela falou com ele e aquilo valia muito, pelo menos para ela valia.

- Tudo bem, - disse Adam Diggory com seu sorriso perfeito – eu estava até querendo falar com você.

- Serio? – Karine perguntou surpresa.

- É, soube que é a mais nova capitã do time de quadribol, - disse Adam galante – meus parabéns.

- Valeu – disse Karine corando violentamente.

- Ah, olha por onde anda, não vai querer outro machucado, não é? – disse Adam tocando na bochecha machucada da menina e depois piscando para ela.

Antes que ela dissesse algo, Adam já havia se afastado deixando ela com sua cara de boba apaixonada. A menina seguiu a procura de uma cabine, saltitando, e ao encontrar as amigas praticamente se jogou no banco sorrindo besta.

- O.k, isso não é por causa da profa. Telesco, é? – Mel perguntou assustada.

- Adam – disse Karine com os olhos brilhando.

- O que tem ele? – Sam perguntou curiosa.

- Ele me deu os parabéns por ser capitã, mandou eu tomar cuidado com os machucados e tocou na minha bochecha... AHHHHHH – disse Karine animada.

- Eu mereço – lamentou-se Mel.

- Mas e vocês? – perguntou Karine ainda perdida em seu sonho encantado.

- Bem, eu tive que agüentar um escândalo da minha irmã, - disse Sam despertando Karine no mesmo segundo – ela quase me mata pelo simples fato de minha ter machucado a Holly Olsen.

- Só não matou porque os meninos estavam lá, mas cá entre nós, alguém alem de mim reparou na cara de morta de fome da Smith para o idiota do Potter? – perguntou Mel pasma.

- Não, eu estava preocupada tentando matar a Olsen – disse Karine simples.

- E eu estava de olho fechado – disse Sam sincera fazendo Mel bufar

Enquanto isso na cabine dos meninos. Jack falava animado da briga de Nine e Holly, como se fosse um filme, Duke girava os olhos, Dustin reclamava da irmã e Tiago olhava distraído pela janela.

- Cara, é sempre assim? – Jack perguntou animado.

- Bem vindo a Hogwarts – disse Duke irônico.

- Maneiro – disse Jack mais animado que nunca.

- Se você diz – reclamou Dustin.

- Por que o estresse Dundun? – perguntou Jack fazendo todos exceto Dustin rirem.

- Relaxa, Dustin, ela é... Bem, bonita – disse Tiago dando de ombros.

- Só isso por sinal – disse Duke rindo.

- Vá por mim, a Kelly tem ótimas qualidades – disse o loiro com um sorriso maroto.

- Se você diz eu acredito – disse Duke rindo.

- Mas até que a loirinha era gata – comentou Jack.

- QUEM, A NINE? – Tiago e Duke perguntaram nervosos.

- NÃO, - disse Jack rindo – a loirinha que tava brigando com a Lupin.

- Ah, a Lucy – disse Duke simples.

- Lucy? – Jack perguntou curioso.

- É, Lucy Smith, soncerina, do nosso ano – disse Dustin simples.

- Pela cara dela ou ela ia te engolir ou tava morrendo de fome, então meu caro, vá para o ataque – disse Duke rindo.

- É, ela é realmente gata – disse Dustin calmo.

- E tem mais cérebro que a Kelly – disse Duke gargalhando.

- Cala a boca – reclamou Dustin.

- Dustin, por que a Nine não gosta daquela garota? – perguntou Tiago curioso.

- Da Holly? – Dustin perguntou surpreso, Tiago concordou com a cabeça – Eu não sei direito, elas duas brigam desde sempre, mas tenho certeza que é infantilidade da Nine, ela adora um barraco.

- Ah, e tem o fato da Holly ser apanhadora do time de quadribol da soncerina – disse Duke simples.

- Bem lembrado, a Nine é mimada e detesta concorrência – disse Dustin simples.

Tiago não se contentou com a explicação. Karine não parecia do tipo que brigava por nada, mas teria que suportar aquela explicação por enquanto. A escola estava se aproximando e uma nova etapa na vida deles começando.

**Na:/ Mais um cap para minhas crianças, aviso logo que a capa da lina já ta no profile, ta linda e quero coments ;) Leli, chuchu, tudo bem, ta perdoada, mas eu quero assim mesmo, o Windows pode ser mal u.u né? Hehe! Murilo, você é uma pessoa sem capacidade para utilizar indiretas, sabia? Hehe! Mas tudo bem, o principal é o Tiago, ele e a Nine! Sophie, é sempre ótimo ter você aqui ^^ Lina, querida, você sabe que eu sou uma mente malévola que curte torturar os personagens e os leitores, é um dom, posso fazer nada, mas a Sam vai ficar happy (será?) ah e eu adorei total a capa *-*! Barb, sentimos sua falta, mas como sei que ta em prova, boa sorte, amiga ;D Mary e Luiza, CADÊ VOCÊS? PATI, VOCÊ SUMIU TAMBÉM! **


	5. Perdendo as esperanças

Perdendo as esperanças (cap 4)

Assim que chegaram em Hogwarts Melissa desembarcou com seu distintivo cintilante de monitora no peito, ao lado dela Karine e Samantha iam conversando distraídas, Sam havia dado um jeito no rosto de Karine que nem doía mais, nem estava vermelho.

Logo deram de cara com Duke, Tiago, Dustin e Jack, juntos eles foram para o castelo. Denis, Taylor, Eric e Elizabeth foram junto com os outros primeiranistas para a seleção de casas.

Quando eles entraram no castelo, logo deram de cara com a professora Telesco que parecia estar esperando por eles.

- Eu não fiz mais nada – disse Nine, pois todos olhavam para ela nervosos.

- Calma, pessoal, a culpa não é da Nine, não dessa vez, - disse a professora fazendo Dustin respirar aliviado – eu imagino que vocês sejam Jack Potter e Tiago Black, estou certa?  
- Sim, senhora – disse Tiago serio.

- Me acompanhem – disse a professora simpática.

Eles começaram a se afastar, Tiago ainda olhou nervoso para Karine que lhe sorriu confiante. Então ele e Jack foram juntamente com a professoram Telesco para esperarem a hora de serem selecionados para suas devidas casas.

Os outros foram para o salão principal, lá eles esperaram ansiosos pela seleção dos novos alunos. Karine parecia que ia ter um enfarte a qualquer momento.

- Dá para se acalmar? – perguntou Dustin irritado.

- Não! – rosnou a menina.

- Meu caros alunos, - começou o diretor Neville – como todo ano vamos realizar a cerimônia de seleção...

- Blá blá blá – reclamou Karine.

- Presta atenção – mandou Mel irritada.

- Por que é sempre a mesma coisa? – disse Karine girando os olhos.

- Olha, Nine, é o Eric – disse Duke apontando para o loirinho nervoso.

- Se eu acenar e pular ele me mata? – Karine perguntou rindo.

- Mata – disse Sam calma.

- Elizabeth Lupin – o diretor chamou.

Logo Lize entrou nervosa no salão, sentou-se no banquinho de três pernas e esperou calmamente até o chapéu berrar: GRIFINORIA! A menina foi correndo animada até os amigos, sentou-se ao lado de Karine que a abraçava animada.

- Eric Malfoy – chamou o diretor.

Eric parecia mais branco que o normal. Mas a pergunta era, quem estava mais nervoso, ele ou Karine? A loira parecia que ia ter um ataque a qualquer momento e só se acalmou quando ouviu o chapéu berrar: Grifinoria. O garoto foi animado em direção aos amigos, sentou-se ao lado de Karine e Dustin sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Taylor Potter – gritou o diretor.

Taylor entrou ansiosa. Lize rezava internamente para que ela fosse para a soncerina, mas seu desejo não se realizou e a loirinha foi para a grifinoria. Animada ela correu até Eric e sentou-se entre ele e Dustin, fazendo Elizabeth bufar irritada.

- Denis Weasley – o diretor Neville chamou.

Denis parecia até calmo demais, sentou-se no banquinho e como ele esperava foi mandado para a grifinoria. Correu confiante até os amigos, sentou-se ao lado de Sam que o abraçou com força e riu ao ver Karine comemorando animada.

- Já tenho meus dois artilheiros – disse ela sorridente fazendo Dustin bufar.

- Bem, meus caros alunos, - começou o diretor – esse ano nós também teremos dois alunos transferidos para o quarto ano, espero que vocês o tratem bem, agora eu gostaria de chamar o sr. Jack Potter.

Jack entrou confiante no salão. Dá mesa da soncerina, Lucy babava consideravelmente. Melissa bufou ao ver a presunção do garoto. Grande parte das garotas olhava para Jack como se fossem capazes de pular nele a qualquer segundo. Mas Karine estava mais preocupada com se ele ia ou não para a grifinoria.

Quando Jack colocou o chapéu a menina quase teve um treco ou coisa parecida, mas por sorte ele foi escalado para a grifinoria, o que gerou palmas histéricas das garotas da casa e uma Karine Malfoy animada.

- Obrigada, Merlin – agradeceu a menina.

- Então, eu estou no time, não é? – Jack perguntou rindo.

- Está – disse Dustin animado, Melissa apenas bufou.

- Sr. Tiago Black - chamou o diretor.

Assim que Tiago entrou no salão, Holly Olsen sorriu satisfeita e lançou um olhar maligno para as amigas. Tiago estava nervoso, como Karine notou, mas conseguiu fazer a maioria da população feminina da escola ficar suspirando.

Quando ele colocou o chapéu, olhou tenso para Karine, ela lhe sorria confiante, mas ele não conseguia ter nenhuma confiança com aquela chapéu velho em sua cabeça.

- GRIFINORIA – berrou o chapéu.

Tiago sorriu de orelha a orelha e foi até a mesa da grifinoria sentando-se ao lado dos amigos. De longe Holly não parecia nada satisfeita em ver Karine abraçando Tiago.

- Então ele é amiguinho da Malfoy – comentou Holly.

- Pois é, é o que parece – disse Lucy calmamente.

- Mas, você não está preocupada com isso, não é, Holl? – Kelly perguntou com sua voz irritante.

- Claro que não – disse Holly sorrindo maligna.

Enquanto isso na mesa da grifinoria, Karine comemorava a formação do seu time de quadribol. Melissa havia saído da mesa para se reunir com os outros monitores. E na ponta da mesa, afastada deles, Jennifer comia sozinha e mal humorada. Ela odiava ter ido para grifinoria, afinal, suas amigas estavam na soncerina, e ela tinha que tomar as refeições sozinha e tendo que aturar Karine e os amigos dela.

- Eu formei o time – disse Karine sorridente.

- É, Nine, parabéns – disse Sam calma.

- Eu sou o Maximo – disse Karine sorridente fazendo todos bufarem.

Tiago e Jack conseguiram dividir o dormitório com Duke e Dustin. Tiago e Duke estavam se dando consideravelmente melhor, claro que não eram melhores amigos, mas parecia que Duke já havia compreendido que entre Karine e Tiago só havia amizade.

Não que o Lupin fosse apaixonado pela Malfoy, mas ele sabia que nutria algum sentimento por ela, e daí vinha um ciúme. Mas ele começou a considerar que Tiago não era uma ameaça.

No dia seguinte Dustin e os garotos seguiram para sua primeira aula, que era historia da magia com a soncerina. Assim que entraram na sala deram de cara com Kelly pulando no pescoço e Dustin.

- Dundun – disse ela animada fazendo o rapaz bufar e os amigos dele prenderem o riso.

- Oi, Kelly – disse Dustin tirando a garota do seu pescoço.

- E ai, Dustin, já vacinaram sua irmã? – Holly perguntou surgindo atrás deles ao lado de Lucy e Jennifer.

- Bom dia para você também, Holly – disse Dustin girando os olhos.

- Então, Dustin, você não é mal educado como sua irmã, por que não nos apresenta aos seus amigos? – Lucy perguntou olhando discretamente para Jack.

- Ah claro, desculpem meninas, bem, essas são Holly Olsen e Lucy Smith, - disse Dustin apontando para as meninas – garotas, esses são Tiago Black e Jack Potter.

- É um prazer – disse Lucy sorrindo abertamente para Jack.

- Bem, depois conversamos, vamos meninas, temos aula agora – disse Holly calmamente puxando as amigas para longe deles.

- Ta no papo – disse Jack confiante.

- Vai por mim, Jack, com Lucy Smith não se brinca – disse Duke precavido.

- Calma, Duke, estamos falando de Jack Potter – disse Jack animado.

- A Holly gostou de você, Tiago – disse Dustin calmo.

- Gostou? – Tiago perguntou surpreso.

- É, aquele é o modo da cobra de dizer que te ama – falou Duke recebendo um beliscão de Dustin.

Eles logo se sentaram e Tiago não pode evitar olhar de esgueira para Holly, ela era sem duvidas linda, e assim que notou que ele a olhava a soncerina sorriu charmosa fazendo Tiago desviar o olhar rapidamente. É, aquela garota tinha o dom de constranger as pessoas, e isso era fato.

Assim que saíram da sala, Tiago sem querer se perdeu dos amigos devido a grande aglomeração de gente, então, assim que não viu mais seus amigos ele começou a seguir os alunos da grifinoria, ia achar seus amigos uma hora ou outra, mas antes disso alguém lhe puxou pelo braço.

- Sabe, - disse Holly segurando-o delicadamente – imagino que me ver brigando com a Malfoy não tenha sido a melhor primeira impressão do mundo.

- Até que não foi tão ruim – disse Tiago sorrindo de leve.

- De qualquer modo, é um prazer conhecê-lo, - disse Holly se afastando – agente se vê por ai, quem sabe em Hogsmead?

- Bem... – Tiago começou inseguro.

- O que, sua dona Karine não vai deixar? – Holly perguntou olhando debochada para ele, ao ver que Tiago nada respondeu ela sorriu de leve – Não se preocupa, você vai estar fazendo uma boa troca.

Tiago coçou a cabeça nervoso ao ver Holly se afastar, aquela garota era realmente estranha, mas não pode pensar muito pois logo ele viu Karine encostada na parede olhando feio para ele. Assim que ela viu que ele a percebera a menina bufou irritada e correu para o lado de fora.

Ele não soube porque fez isso, mas assim que viu Karine correr para o lado de fora, correu rapidamente atrás dela, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ele a encontrou emburrada olhando para o lago. Sem pensar direito ele sentou-se ao seu lado e ela lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero.

- Hei, o que houve? – Tiago perguntou docemente.

- Quem se importa, não é? Vai atrás da _Holl – _debochou Karine, mal humorada.

- Nine, relaxa, ela só... – Tiago começou.

- Ela é uma idiota, Tiago, ela é a pior pessoa do mundo, ela... – Karine começou nervosa.

- Por que não gosta dela? – Tiago perguntou curioso.

- Eu preciso explicar? – Karine perguntou pasma – Você é muito bobo, Tiago, acha que porque ela é bonita tem que ser um anjo.

- Eu não... – Tiago tentou se defender.

- Acha sim, e já está babando por ela, como todo mundo nesse colégio, - disse ela irritada – você acha que ela é especial porque ela é bonita, não é? Assume.

- Nine – Tiago disse triste.

- É incrível, não é? – Karine começou irritada – Ela sempre consegue o que quer. Será que você não vê? Ela me odeia, vai te voltar contra mim porque sabe que você é meu amigo.

- Escuta aqui, Karine, - Tiago começou serio – você pode falar o que quiser, mas isso não. Desde que eu cheguei em Londres, coisa que não faz muito tempo, você esteve comigo, e você se tornou especial.

- É, mas você vai me trocar pela Holly, como todo mundo – disse Karine triste.

- Todo mundo quem? – Tiago perguntou.

- TODO MUNDO PREFERE ELA – disse Karine nervosa.

- Eu não, - disse Tiago sincero – ela pode ser bonita, Nine, mas você é você.

- Nossa – resmungou a menina.

- Eu mal te conheço, Karine, mas já te considero muito, - disse Tiago sincero – você é muito especial, é como...

- O que? – Karine perguntou curiosa.

- Você é minha melhor amiga, Nine, de verdade – disse Tiago tímido.

- Jura? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Claro, por que eu mentiria? E se quer saber, ninguém vai ficar entre você e eu – disse Tiago abraçando a menina pela cintura.

- Promete? – ela perguntou animada.

- Te dou minha palavra – disse Tiago sorridente.

_Três anos depois..._

Certas coisas nunca mudam. O fato de Melissa e Jack brigarem, por exemplo, os dois não param. Taylor e Elizabeth não se bicam e a loira não se dá nada bem com Denis. Tiago e Karine ainda são melhores amigos e ela odeia Holly Olsen. Sam continua secretamente apaixonada por Dustin e ele ainda não nota a presença dela, e está com um pequeno probleminha...

- Para, é mentira – berrou Karine nervosa.

Ela continuava a mesma, com a mesma carinha de boneca, os mesmo cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis. Mas agora ela é 6º ano e está bem mais bem feita, apesar de não ser tão "desenvolvida" nesse sentido quanto as soncerinas ou Melissa.

- Calma, Nine – disse Duke assustado.

Ele ainda tem uma quedinha por ela, mas está lidando melhor com isso e já a vê mais como apenas uma irmã, talvez tivesse sido isso o tempo todo, talvez para ele ela fosse apenas uma irmã e ele viu isso errado, mas Duke ainda não tinha certeza disso.

- Olha o escândalo, Karine – reclamou Dustin.

O rapaz continuava lindo, melhor, ele estava ainda mais bonito. E como era de se esperar, em seu 7º ano, ele era o mais bonito de Hogwarts.

- Nine, você quer uma água? – Jack perguntou preocupado.

Jack ainda tinha como passatempo irritar Melissa, e fazia isso com muito prazer, mas agora que estava tendo um casinho com Lucy Smith parecia que isso era mais um motivo para ele e a ruiva brigarem.

- Nine, deixa o Dustin se explicar – disse Tiago calmamente.

Tiago estava tão lindo como sempre, ele e Karine são melhores amigos, mas se havia um motivo para eles brigarem esse motivo era Holly Olsen. Tiago alegava que eles não tinham nada, mas era evidente que Holly não ia deixar eles não terem nada por muito tempo.

- Não tem explicação para isso, Tiago – berrou Karine.

- Se acalma, Nine, o Dustin sabe o que faz – disse Eric girando os olhos.

Eric havia crescido, ele ainda estava no 3º ano, mas já mostrava que seria tão bonito quanto o irmão, ele era o artilheiro da grifinoria o que lhe concebera um corpo bastante bonito para um garoto de 3º ano.

- SABE? AH, não sabe não, pois se ele soubesse não estaria NAMORANDO A IDIOTA DA SANDLER – berrou ela irritada.

- O que está havendo aqui? – Melissa perguntou assustada.

Melissa continuava com seus belos cabelos ruivos e ela era a mais nova monitora chefe de Hogwarts. Ela havia chegado ao jardim dos Malfoy onde Karine berrava histérica.

- Acorda, Mel, ta na cara que o Dustin ta namorando a Sandler – disse Lize entediada.

Elizabeth estava bem bonita, continuava com um certo jeitinho de menino, já que não se arrumava muito, mas estava mais velha e o tempo ajudava a resolver isso. Ela ainda não gostava muito de Taylor o que era fato.

- Nossa, ela é linda, Dustin – disse Denis animado.

Denis permanecia o mesmo garotão de sempre, claro, agora ele estava mais velho e bem mais bonito, mas ainda era levemente machista demais e brigava com freqüência com Taylor o que estava começando a lhe chatear, já que seus hormônios meio que saiam do controle perto da loira.

Ao lado de Denis, Sam não falava nada, ela parecia à beira de um colapso nervoso. Ela digeria a idéia com cuidado, Dustin e Kelly namorando? É, ela ia precisar de um calmante. Samantha continuava a mesma, muito magrinha e usando roupas maiores do que seu tamanho, os cabelos pretos, lisos cobriam os belos olhos azuis piscina e sua pela continuava tão branca quanto a neve.

- Você está bem, Sam? – Taylor perguntou baixinho para a morena.

Taylor Potter estava muito bonita, com seu jeitinho delicado ela conquistava fácil, já não era tão tímida e mostrava sinais claros de que ia se tornar uma das mais belas garotas do colégio, pois do seu ano ela já era a mais bonita.

- Sim – murmurou Sam.

- Com licença, eu vou ali me matar – disse Karine dramática.

- KARINE JANE WEASLEY MALFOY – Milana berrou de dentro da mansão.

- O que eu fiz? – Karine perguntou assim que a mãe de aproximou.

- Nada, ainda, mas é para você não fazer – disse Milana apontando irritada para a filha.

- Por que eu...? – Karine começou, mas foi rapidamente interrompida.

- DUNDUN – uma voz irritante tomou conta do local.

- Ah não – lamentou-se Karine.

Eles viraram rapidamente para darem de cara com Kelly agarrada no pescoço de Dustin e atrás dela Holly e Lucy, acompanhadas e Jennifer, as quatro continuavam lindas, metidas e esnobes.

- Dundun? – Milana perguntou surpresa.

- Ah, oi sogrinha – disse Kelly animada sorrindo para Milana.

- Olá – disse Milana pasma.

- Quem chamou elas? – Karine perguntou nervosa.

- Eu chamei, elas vão passas as férias na minha casa – disse Jennifer debochada.

- Jura? – Sam perguntou assustada.

- Não se preocupa, Weasley, seu pai falou que você pode ficar na casa da Malfoy com seu irmão – disse Lucy debochada.

- Graças a Merlin – agradeceu Denis.

- Bem, crianças, eu vou lá para dentro, - disse Milana ainda assustada com a namorada do filho – qualquer coisa me chamem.

- Tchau sogrinha – disse Kelly acenando histérica.

- Oh vida cruel – lamentou-se Karine quando a mãe saiu.

- Relaxa, cunhadinha – disse Kelly sorridente.

- Vamos, Nine – disse Melissa rápida antes que Karine fizesse algo.

Melissa saiu puxando Karine para longe das soncerinas, sendo seguida por Samantha, Taylor, Denis e Elizabeth. Eric não conseguiu sair, pois Kelly estava ocupada usando-o de ursinho de pelúcia.

- Pelo menos eu me livrei de passas as férias com a Jenny – disse Denis quando eles se chegaram aos jardins dos Lupin e se sentaram.

- Sam, você está bem, mesmo? – Taylor perguntou preocupada.

- Ótima – disse Samantha pasma.

- Claro que ela está bem, ela não vai ser a gata borralheira essas férias – disse Denis deitando no colo da irmã.

- Não acredito que teremos que agüentar elas – lamentou-se Melissa.

- Eu quero me matar – reclamou Karine.

- Gente, - disse Lize se levantando – eu vou salvar o Eric, volto já.

- Eu vou para minha casa, mas fico longe dos jardins – disse Karine se levantando e saindo ao lado de Lize.

Assim que se aproximaram da mansão Malfoy, Karine entrou direto na casa enquanto Lize foi para os jardins atrás de Eric. Karine não pensou duas vezes antes de correr para sua cama e deitar a cabeça, precisava se acalmar.

Ela olhou seu quarto com cuidado, lá estavam três troféus, os três de quadribol que ela havia ganhado desde que entrara como capitã do time. Ela sempre ganhava de Holly no quadribol, mas sabia que era só nisso. Sentou-se chateada na cama, mas foi rapidamente surpreendida com a porta que se abriu rapidamente.

- Olá, Nine – disse Leslie entrando em seu quarto.

- O que faz aqui? – Karine perguntou surpresa.

- Bem, eu estava com Ruki, mas ela estava ocupada demais arrumando as coisas para Jenny e as amigas dela, então eu vim aqui porque precisava falar com você – disse Leslie sentando na cama da sobrinha.

- O que eu fiz dessa vez? – lamentou-se a menina.

- Nada querida, - disse Leslie calma – eu queria era lhe dar os parabéns!  
- Pelo o que? – Karine perguntou pasma.

- Eu te conheço, Nine, você precisou se controlar muito para não pular no pescoço daquela tal de Olsen – disse Leslie rindo.

Karine bufou irritada e deitou-se em sua cama olhando para o teto, Leslie sorriu de leve e se levantou, mas antes de sair do quarto na menina ela parou e olhou para a loirinha deitada.

- Me faz um favor, Nine? – Leslie perguntou.

- Depende – disse Karine ainda olhando para o teto.

- Karine... – disse Leslie seria.

- Ta eu faço, o que? – Disse Karine sentando-se em sua cama e fitando a tia com cuidado.

- Toma conta de Tiago, não deixa que a Olsen ganhe – disse Leslie calmamente e em seguida saindo do quarto deixando para trás uma Karine bastante surpresa.

Naquela mesma noite, Sam estava no quarto de Karine, Denis estava alojado no de Eric. Karine estava tomando banho enquanto Sam, que usava apenas um short curto de dormir, que devia ter um palmo, e uma blusa um pouco folgada para ficar confortável. A menina estava sentada na cama que Karine havia preparado para ela, com os cabelos presos o que mostrava seus belos olhos azuis.

Ela olhava distraída para o céu, sem duvidas naquele momento ficava claro que de feia Sam não tinha nada, ela era apenas desarrumada, mas só de tirar seu cabelo do rosto, mostrando assim o belo rostinho delicado e o par de diamantes azuis que ela tinha nos olhos, já ajudava muito. Samantha não era mais tão magra e sem curvas, mas devido às roupas que usava era isso que dava a perceber.

- Droga, - lamentou-se – ele está namorando a...

- Karine – alguém chamou entrando no quarto.

Sam praticamente deu um pulo ao ver quem acabara de entra. Ali, parado na porta estava Dustin Turnner, sem camisa, usando apenas uma calça de moletom preta e olhando diretamente para ela.

Dustin olhava pasmo para a menina e demorou algum tempo para perceber quem era, aquela seria mesmo Samantha? Desde quando ela tinha olhos azuis.

- Dustin, a Nine está no banho – disse Sam juntando toda sua força de vontade para formar essa frase.

- Ah, - disse Dustin saindo de seu transe – tudo bem, desculpe entrar assim, Samy, é que eu esqueci que você estava aqui.

- Tudo bem – disse Sam triste, como se ela já não esperasse que ele esquecesse dela.

- Er... – Dustin ainda estava levemente pasmo com a garota – Sam, você...

- Eu digo a Nine que você esteve aqui atrás dela – disse Sam triste.

- Valeu – disse Dustin ainda chocado saindo do quarto.

Quando ele saiu Sam deitou-se na cama e prendeu o choro. Aquela sem duvida havia sido sua maior conversa com Dustin. Já que na maioria das vezes ela não falava nada, mas o que ela podia fazer? Sua esperança havia descido descarga abaixo quando soube que ele estava namorando com Kelly. Afinal, quem em sã consciência ficaria com ELA tendo KELLY SANDLERS?

Dustin estava parado na frente da porta do quarto da irmã, aquela era mesmo Samantha Weasley? Não podia ser. Sam nunca falava com ele, sempre corava. Aquela garota era... diferente, não podia ser Samantha. Mas quem se importava? Ele tinha namorada, não é? Não devia se importar, mas então, por que estava se importando?

**Na:/ Ai ai, eu mereço vocês :P Murilo, você não sabe fazer indiretas, mas eu sou uma autora boazinha, agora entende, não tinha nenhum personagem sobrando, nem secundarista, nessa fiz 3, nem da continuação dela na 4, MAS NA 5... Bem, tinha um e titia Bruna foi lá e mudou o nome dele, então não chora e aguarda ai :P que você está na melhor fase de a nova era, eu garanto :p (a 5) Pati, você merecia um castigo mortal, mas eu sou uma santa e num vou fazer isso ^^ QUE BOM QUE ESTÁ GOSTANDO! Eu sei que ele é lindo B) Lina, eu adorei total a capa, ta linda de morrer e ter três ataques, e nem se preocupe que o Dundun vai começar a olhar pra sua Sam ;) Sophie, é sempre bom ter seus elogios (: esperando os outros sumidos :** **


	6. Tortura de Ferias

Tortura de férias (cap 5)

As férias estavam passando como tortura para Karine. E ela pela primeira vez na vida rezava para que as aulas chegassem. Mas, claro, ela tinha um bom motivo para isso, que era, Holly Olsen.

Ela adorava as férias porque não tinha que ver Holly e agora que estava de férias tinha que passar com a soncerina. Estava louca para voltar para Hogwarts, pelo menos lá elas se viam bem menos.

Mas havia algo que Karine havia reparado. Seu irmão. Dustin não parecia muito feliz com a namorada. O que alegrava Karine. Ele parecia ter começado a notar o quanto à garota era grude e chata, não importava se ela era bonita, ainda era uma burra.

Karine estava andando sozinha pelos jardins. Dustin havia saído para andar pela cidade com Kelly, Lucy, Holly, Jenny e obviamente os outros garotos. Sam estava ajudando Mel com alguma coisa relacionada aos deveres de monitora da ruiva. Eric e Denis estavam jogando xadrez bruxo enquanto Taylor e Elizabeth discutiam. É era um dia adorável para andar sozinha pelo jardim.

Ela andava tranqüilamente pelo jardim vazio. Tudo parecia calmo e qualquer vestígio de Holly havia sumido. Mas ela foi andando distraída que ela notou o quanto estava afastada de casa, e que já havia saído do deu jardim a um bom tempo.

Foi então que ela notou que todos os passaram pararam de cantar e parecia estar voando para longe, que o vento havia parado de repente e o silencio tomou conta do lugar. Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrê-la.

- Está chegando à hora... – disse uma voz assustadora – Está na hora de minha vingança!

Karine não soube o que lhe deu, mas ela correu, correu como se sua vida dependesse disso, ela pode ouvir passos correndo atrás dela o que a fez aumentar a velocidade até que.

É, ela caiu. Na verdade ela esbarrou em alguém. Mas precisamente na ultima pessoa que ela esperava esbarrar. Em Jennifer Weasley. A morena estava caída no chão ao seu lado reclamando da queda. Karine olhou ao redor, não ouvia mais os passos, o vento parecia ter voltado a soprar e os pássaros a fazerem barulho, então ela pode respirar aliviada.

- Não olha por onde anda, Malfoy? – Jenny perguntou brava.

- Para a sua informação... – Karine começou irritada, mas parou bruscamente – Espera, o que está fazendo aqui, por que não está com suas amiguinhas?

- Não é da sua conta – disse Jenny brava.

- Ah, o que, nem elas te agüentam mais? – provocou Karine.

- Não que seja da sua conta, Malfoy, mas EU que não quis ir com ELAS! – disse Jenny irritada se levantando.

- Por que? – Karine perguntou surpresa se levantando também.

- Porque eu não quis, ta certo? - disse Jenny virando-se de costas – Agora me deixa em paz.

- Por que estava andando sozinha? – Karine perguntou calmamente.

- Você também estava, não estava? – Jenny perguntou nervosa – Eu gosto de ficar sozinha.

Antes que Karine pudesse falar mais qualquer coisa, Jenny saiu andando para longe dela. Karine olhou surpresa para Jennifer que se afastava. Girou os olhos e decidiu que era melhor ir logo para casa, afinal, a voz assustadora com certeza não era de Jenny.

A garota foi se aproximando de sua casa, já estava em seu jardim quando parou instantaneamente. A cena que ela estava presenciando era no mínimo a mais repulsiva em sua opinião.

Não muito longe dali, Holly e Tiago se beijavam ferozmente em um banco. Karine não soube o que lhe deu, sentiu raiva, ódio, sentiu-se traída, enganada, sentiu dor, sentiu ciúme. Então, devido a essa confusão em sua cabeça ela correu para dentro de casa antes que eles dessem conta de sua presença.

Karine estava deitada em sua cama fitando o teto. Já era noite e ela ainda não estava digerindo a imagem de Tiago e Holly se beijando. Melissa e Samantha tentaram entender o que ela tinha, mas a garota não falava nada, apenas fitava o teto, nervosa. Alguém bateu na porta.

- Nine, sou eu, Tiago, posso entrar?

A voz de Tiago ecoara em seu quarto, mas ela nada respondeu, ele tentou mais uma vez e novamente ela não respondeu. Talvez por isso ele tenha aberto a porta, receoso, mas principalmente preocupado.

- Por que não respondeu? – ele perguntou sentando-se aos pés dela na cama.

A loirinha nada respondeu, ela nem sequer olhou para ele, continuou a fitar o teto como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

- Mel e Sam estão preocupadas, pediram para eu vim falar com você, ta tudo bem? – Tiago perguntou preocupado.

Karine não respondeu, apenas se sentou e ficou olhando para ele com cuidado para não demonstrar nenhum sentimento.

- Tem algo haver com o idiota do Diggory? – Tiago perguntou fechando a cara – Eu já te disse que não gosto dele e...

- Quando ia me contar? – Karine perguntou por fim.

- Contar o que? – Tiago perguntou surpreso.

Karine não respondeu, apenas olhou feio para ele com uma cara do tipo "você sabe", então Tiago bufou irritado.

- Você viu? – Ele perguntou tenso.

- Vi – disse Karine seria.

- Nine, eu ia te contar – disse Tiago nervoso.

- Claro que ia – ironizou Karine.

- Olha, não precisa ficar assim, eu e a Holl... – Tiago começou.

- Holl? – Karine perguntou irônica.

- Agente não tem nada – disse ele irritado.

- Não? Você costuma agarrar as pessoas com quem você não tem nada, Tiago? – Karine perguntou brava.

- Nine... – Tiago choramingou.

- Você me prometeu, me deu sua palavra, - disse Karine ressentida – você disse que nunca ia me trocar por ela. VOCÊ MENTIU PARA MIM, TIAGO!

- NÃO MENTI! – Gritou Tiago assustando Karine – Eu não menti para você, Karine.

- Então, o que você chama isso? – Karine perguntou magoada – Você vai fazer como todos, vai me trocar por ela.

- Nine, eu não entendo isso, ninguém nunca te trocou pela Holly – disse Tiago incerto.

- Não? – Karine perguntou olhando irônica para ele – Que tal meu irmão?

- Hã? – Tiago perguntou pasmo.

- Você não entende, não é? – Karine perguntou irritada – Nós éramos melhores amigos, daí ele entrou em Hogwarts e quando voltou para casa ele só falava da Holly e das amigas dela, do quanto elas eram bonitas e populares.

- Nine... – Tiago tentou argumentar.

- Ai eu entrei no colégio no ano seguinte, - disse ela irritada – eu e a Holly brigamos, ela e as amigas dela estavam irritando a Sam, quando o Dustin viu eu e a Holly batendo boca ele... Ele defendeu ela, desde então foi assim, ele sempre diz que eu estou errada, nunca vê meu lado, Tiago. Ele sempre acha que eu estou sendo infantil e não tenho motivos e...

Karine tentou falar mais qualquer coisa, mas antes disso Tiago a puxou para seus braços e a abraçou com força, a garota estava chorando. Ele não soube porque, mas se sentiu o ser mais desprezível do mundo, pois Karine jamais havia dito quem havia lhe "trocado" por Holly, agora que ela havia lhe dito ele se sentia mal, pois lá estava a loirinha chorando em seus braços.

Tiago não sabia explicar, mas já há um tempo ele havia percebido que sentia algo mais que amizade pela loira, e tê-la chorando em seus braços não estava ajudando o menino a esquecer desse sentimento por ela. Desde que conheceu Karine ele sempre soube da paixão platônica dela por Adam Diggory, ele sempre detestou o rapaz, mas de uns tempos para cá ele o odiava mais ainda. Ele odiava Adam, ele tinha ciúmes, ciúmes do sentimento que a loirinha em seus braços tinha por Adam Diggory.

Ele tentou. Tentou muito parar de sentir o que estava sentindo pela melhor amiga, mas não conseguia, não conseguia tirar Karine Malfoy da cabeça, por isso estava tentando esquecê-la ficando com Holy, elas eram tão diferentes, talvez... Tudo bem, havia sido uma idéia idiota, ele assumia, mas o que podia fazer.

- Nine... – Tiago falou se afastando da garota e olhando fundo em seus lindos olhos azuis brilhantes – Eu...

- Eu estou melhor, Tiago, - disse ela limpando os olhos e sorrindo de leve – eu sei, fui muito infantil, eu sei...

- Não, não é isso, é que... – Tiago começou nervoso.

- O que? – Karine perguntou curiosa.

- Eu... – Ele tentou, mas sabia que não ia conseguir – Eu nunca vou te trocar pela Holly, você é minha melhor amiga.

Karine sorriu de orelha a orelha fazendo Tiago sentir um arrepio na espinha. A garota pulou em seu pescoço e ele caiu de costas na cama da loira com Karine em cima de si, ela o abraçava com força e ele não pode evitar gargalhar.

- Sinto muito, Srta. Malfoy, mas se não sair de cima de mim vou ter que lhe acusar de assedio sexual – brincou Tiago.

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Black, o senhor não faz meu tipo – disse Karine piscando marota.

- O.k. – disse ele empurrando a menina de cima dele e fazendo um enorme bico – fui ofendido.

- Deixa de drama, Tiago – disse ela sentando ao lado dele novamente e sorrindo.

Tiago sorriu de leve, era por isso que não tinha coragem de contar a Karine sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos, como ele podia colocar em risco uma amizade tão especial quanto aquela? Não, ele não podia, tinha que esquecer Karine, pelo menos parar de pensar nela como estava pensando.

As férias haviam acabado e Karine nunca esteve tão feliz com esse fato. Elas já haviam retornado a Hogwarts, já havia passado pelo trem e pela cerimônia de primeiro dia, ah, e por todo aquele mesmo blá blá blá de sempre. Ela agora estava se arrumando as presas para sua primeira aula do dia.

Ela, talvez, não tivesse que se arrumar as presas, se suas duas melhores amigas tivessem lhe acordado, mas ao invés disso elas apenas deixaram um recado em sua cama "desistimos de te acordar" e a deixaram dormir. Só Merlin sabia como ela havia acordado sozinha, mas agora, ela teria que correr e não tinha tempo nem de tomar um café da manhã descente.

A loira olhou-se rapidamente no espelho. Usava a farda preta de Hogwarts, a mesma a mais de um século, aquele colégio precisava urgentemente de uma reforma na questão de moda. Mas não tinha que se preocupar com isso, e sim com seu horário.

Ela saiu correndo pelas escadas do dormitório e quando atravessou o quadro da mulher gorda nem respondeu quando ela disse que ela estava atrasada, afinal, sabia disso e já era um habito do seu primeiro dia de aula. Foi correndo sem rumo que ela caiu de bunda no chão. Tinha que prestar mais atenção enquanto corria, sempre acabava esbarrando em alguém.

- Sinto muito – falou Karine recolhendo suas coisas rapidamente do chão.

- Tudo bem – disse uma voz melodiosa que ecoara como musica em seus ouvidos.

Ela ergueu os olhos para ver se aquilo não havia sido ilusão de audição ou coisa do tipo, mas não. Lá, bem na sua frente, com a farda da cornival, os cabelos castanhos, os olhos cor de mel, o porte físico mais maravilhoso do século, na opinião de Karine, estava ele, ele, seu deus grego, seu príncipe encantado, seu futuro marido, Adam Diggory.

- Eu sinto muito, Adam, muito mesmo – lamentou-se Karine assim que recolheu seus livros.

- Não se preocupe, Karine, eu estou bem, mas e você? Foi uma queda bem feia – disse Adam olhando a menina de cima a baixo e fazendo-a corar violentamente.

- Eu estou ótima, melhor impossível – disse ela sorrindo timidamente.

- Sabe, Karine, - disse ele com sua voz melodiosa – você está ainda mais bonita esse ano, - ele falou charmoso fazendo-a corar mais do que nunca – quem sabe agente não conversa um dia desses, sem se esbarrar, ai você me dá umas dicas sobre quadribol.

- Eu adoraria, Adam, mas você não precisa da minha ajuda, você é um excelente capitão e um ótimo apanhador e... – Karine falou rapidamente.

- Sua modéstia é incrível, - disse ele sorrindo e fazendo a garota derreter – mas está atrasada.

- AH MEU MERLIN! – berrou a garota lembrando-se da hora – Sinto muito, Adam, mas eu tenho que ir.

- Tudo bem, - disse ele sorrindo enquanto a garota saia correndo – agente se esbarra por ai?

Ao ouvir isso Karine sorriu para ele e voltou a correr. Nem que ela quisesse podia responder, havia perdido a voz e estava SUPER atrasada. Correu com toda velocidade pelos corredores, onde os quadros resmungavam para ela não correr ou o quão irresponsável ela era por se atrasar no primeiro dia.

Mas nem aqueles quadro velhos e empoeirados, outra coisa que a escola precisava reformar era tirar aqueles quadros, na opinião dela, podiam acabar com seu bom humor. Ela foi correndo, mas chegava a saltitar. Ela passou direto da porta da sala de defesa contra as artes das trevas, mas deu meia volta rapidamente. Ela abriu a porta para dar de cara com todos os alunos do 6º ano da grifinoria e da Lufa-Lufa lhe olharem nada surpresos, alguns até sorriram para ela e balançaram a cabeça negativamente. Karine só pode dar seu maior sorriso amarelo para a profa. Marina.

- Karine Malfoy - disse a professora sorrindo de leve.

- Bom dia, profa. Marina, como foi as férias? – Karine perguntou sorrindo e sentando-se entre uma aborrecida Melissa e uma Samantha que prendia a gargalhada.

- Ótimas, srta. Malfoy, mas a pergunta é, por que a senhorita se atrasou de novo esse ano? – ela perguntou sorrindo para a aluna.

- Professorinha do meu coração, - disse Karine puxa saco fazendo todos rirem, menos Mel que bufara – a culpa não é minha, foi...

- O que dessa vez, Karine? – a professora perguntou rindo – Já foram vampiros, lobisomens, bichos papões, dementadores, um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro e até elfos domésticos que lhe impediram de chegar na hora certa, o que foi dessa vez?

- Ora, foram os... – Karine olhou nervosa para os lados, todos os alunos lhe olhavam com interesse – UM TESTRÁLIO!

- Um Testrálio? – a professora perguntou debochada, a essa altura todos os alunos, menos Mel, riam compulsivamente – Você não pode ver testrálios, Karine.

- Esse é o grande mistério – disse ela com uma voz macabra e fazendo até a professora gargalhar.

- Tudo bem, - disse a professora se recuperando – depois desse momento de cultura com Karine, vamos para a aula, hoje vamos falar de maldições.

- Nossa que emoção – resmungou Karine baixinho fazendo Sam rir.

- Você chegou atrasada e ainda atrapalha? – reclamou Mel.

- Bem, vamos falar, não de maldições imperdoáveis, - disse a professora chamando a atenção de muitos, mas não da loira – e sim de maldições de sangue.

- Como assim? – Sam perguntou interessada fazendo Karine bufar.

- Maldições que a pessoa dá a vida, normalmente por vingança, srta. Weasley. – disse a professora calmamente – Como imagino que a maioria de vocês deve saber, não existem grandes informações sobre esse tipo de maldição.

- Então por que estudamos isso? – Karine perguntou baixinho fazendo Sam e Mel olharem feio para ela – Ta, já calei!

As aulas do dia correram tranqüilamente. Karine já havia contado as amigas sobre seu esbarrão com Adam, mas nenhuma das duas parecia muito animada com isso. Eles estavam todos reunidos no salão principal jantando tranqüilos, até que o diretor se levantou, mas ninguém se calou, então ele sorriu de leve.

- Quadribol, - ele berrou e de repente todos se calaram – bem, assim vocês prestam atenção. Já que é exatamente disso que eu vou falar, quadribol. Só quero informar que o primeiro jogo do ano será Grifinoria X Soncerina, um clássico, então, os capitães dos times dos levantem, por favor. – Karine e Holly se levantaram e se entreolharam com ódio – Ops, AS capitães, sinto muito meninas. Bem, espero que já estejam preparadas e podem começar a organizar os treinos, é só!

O diretor se sentou e em seguida Karine e Holly, mas as duas ainda se olhavam feio. Mas logo Jack virou a loira, animado e sorridente.

- Primeiro jogo contra a soncerina, priminha, reserve o campo, logo – disse ele entusiasmado.

- Farei isso – disse ela sorridente.

- Vamos acabar com aqueles idiotas – disse Denis animado.

- Se depender do seu talento de goleiro, agente já era – provocou Taylor fazendo o garoto bufar.

- Cala a boca, Potter – rosnou Elizabeth.

- Vem calar, Lupin – rosnou Taylor de volta.

- Vocês duas, CHEGA! – brigou Eric bufando irritado.

- Isso mesmo, sem brigas – disse Duke olhando feio para Lize.

- Voltei – disse Karine sorridente.

- Você saiu? – Sam perguntou pasma.

- Sai – disse ela como se fosse obvio.

- Nem notei – zombou Dustin.

- Onde você foi? – Mel perguntou curiosa.

- Acabei de pular na frente do diretor e marcar nosso treino para amanhã – disse ela sorridente.

- Muito bem, Nine – disse Tiago sorrindo.

- É, vão precisar de muito treino para fazerem o Weasley jogar direito – provocou Taylor.

- Potter, porque você não vai comer uns Explosivins ou coisa assim, ah é, você não pode, não ia comer um dos da sua espécie – rosnou Denis irritado fazendo Lize gargalhar e Taylor começar a rosnar.

- Denis – reclamou Sam abismada.

- Bem feito! Muito bem, Denis! – disse Lize sorrindo para a loira emburrada.

- Perdi o apetite – disse Eric se levantando mal humorado e saindo da mesa.

- O que deu nele? – Denis perguntou surpreso, Lize apenas bufou e olhou feio para Taylor que olhava Eric se afastar.

Karine olhou surpresa para o irmão mais novo que saia de perto deles pisando fundo e com raiva transbordando, nunca tinha visto Eric tão fora de si, ele normalmente era tão controlado. De longe, Holly olhava tudo com atenção.

- E então, Holl, como vai fazer para vencer a Malfoy? – Kelly perguntou bestamente.

- Tem algum plano? – Lucy perguntou intrigada.

- Tenho sim – disse Holly.

Ela estava sorrindo maligna em direção de Karine, mas em seguida seu olhar se pousou em alguém que sentava afastada de todos, alguém de cabelos castanhos chocolate com leves ondas na ponta, com lindos olhos castanhos e um belo porte físico. Ela olhava diretamente para Jennifer Weasley que comia distraída.

**Na:/ OLÁ PESSOAS! Desculpem a demora, mals ai, o pro é as provas, puts, mas sábado eu sei o resultado e se deus quiser passei ^^ mas vamos a fic, que é o que importa... A FIC! Luh, você mal voltou e eu já te darei a péssima noticia que seu casal dos sonhos vai sofrer um tiquinho assim demais da conta ^^ *risada maléfica* Pronto Pati, postado, você deu mais sorte que a Luh, seu casal favorita terá um pouquinho menos de tortura, UM POUCO ^^ HEHE! Muri, sorri quanto o Turner, foi erro e distração minha mesmo, é coisa de quem escreve muito, Dustin TURNER, é ouutro personagem meu, de um livro, ai eu devo ter me confundido, ah e quando o papo do e-mail, eu não entendi, me explica de novo que eu sou loira de cérebro. Pois é Sophie, eles são uns fofos eu fico boba só de escrever *-* Linoca, nem vem com esse papo, quero minhas capas *-* a próxima fic mesmo, a continuação dela, tu vai ter que fazer a capa de qualquer jeito, porque eu falhei bonito nela :p eu sei que te exploro mais tu me ama assim mesmo, ah e eu também amo o Tiago, ele sim com a Nine são meu casal favorito *-* ooown, ah mas eu não vou mandar o Dustin pra você, se eu pudesse mandava era pra mim *-* Barb, espero que as provas estejam indo bem amiga. MARY AINDA SUMIDA, CHAMEM O FBI! Leli, amiga, tu some heim? Amo vocês (: **


	7. Um treino diferente

Um treino diferente (cap 6)

As aulas daquele dia haviam acabado, mas ainda era cedo, para a sorte de Karine. O time da Grifinoria adentrara no campo para seu treinamento. Como já era de se esperar lá estavam praticamente todas as garotas da grifinoria que gritavam histéricas. Karine já estava acostumada, quem mandou ela fazer um time de quadribol só com garotos, e os mais bonitos?

Ela sorriu de leve, olhou para suas amigas, elas estavam na área onde normalmente ficam os professores. Viu Mel bufar irritada, com certeza Sam havia demorado para convencê-la a ir, viu Elizabeth e Taylor brigando como sempre e não pode evitar sorrir de leve. Mas seu sorriso sumiu quando viu de relance Holly e suas amigas passarem com um sorriso triunfante, ela limpou os olhos para apurar a visão e quando os abriu não havia mais sinal das três soncerinas, mas ela sentiu algo lhe embrulhar o estomago, aquilo não era um bom sinal.

- Tudo bem, - disse a garota olhando para o time – vamos fazer o treino básico, o.k? Eu pego o pomo, os artilheiros tentam acertar a goles no Denis e os batedores tentem atingir os artilheiros.

- Relaxa, Nine, agente já sabe – disse Dustin piscando maroto.

- Vou jogar a goles – disse Karine ignorando o irmão e jogando a bola que foi logo disputada loucamente pelos artilheiros.

- Estamos prontos, Nine – disse Duke calmo.

- Ótimo, então, eu vou soltar os balançou – disse Karine abrindo a caixa com as bolas e fazendo o balanço voar em cima dos batedores.

A garota olhou para o centro da caixa e libertou a minúscula bolinha dourada que voava com uma velocidade fora do normal. Quando ela já não viu mais sinal do pomo, subiu na vassoura e começou a procurá-lo.

Abaixo de Karine Eric, Tiago e Jack disputavam a goles enquanto Dustin e Duke tentavam derrubar eles da vassoura sem piedade, Denis era um paredão e podia defender qualquer coisa, mas sua atenção foi tirada. Ele não soube porque, mas olhou instintivamente para Taylor, ela estava linda, sorrindo, os olhos brilhavam com cada movimento do jogo, os cabelos loiros voavam e ela parecia.

_PAF!_

Eric havia jogado a goles, mas ela acertara acidentalmente a cabeça e Denis, mas acabara entrando no gol de alguma forma, fazendo a torcida vibrar, isso incluía principalmente o fã clube de Eric, que era formado por um grupo histérico de garotas.

- HÁ, ESSA FOI BOA, ERIC! – berrou Taylor fazendo Denis bufar irritado – ABRE O OLHO, WEASLEY.

- Cala a boca, sua idiota! – disse Lize irritada e em seguida gritando – VALEU, DENIS, A PRÓXIMA VOCÊ PEGA!

Denis corou de leve e sorriu agradecido para Lize, Taylor fechou a cara consideravelmente, Sam sorriu de leve e Mel parecia não entender nada. Mas a pior reação foi de Eric, ele parecia estar rosnando, bufando, espumando e tudo mais, ele pegou a goles com força e a jogou com tudo no chão chamando a atenção de todos ali, em seguida ele desceu da vassoura e andou pisando fundo para o vestiário.

- O que deu nele? – Dustin perguntou assustado.

- ERIC BILIUS WEASLEY MALFOY, EU NÃO LEMBRO DE TER TE LIBERADO! – gritou Karine, mas Eric nem olhou para trás – CONTINUEM O TREINO! – ela berrou para o resto da equipe.

A garota desceu da vassoura sobre os olhares assustados das fãs de Eric que pareciam nervosas com a atitude dele, ela pode ver que Taylor estava prestes a sair correndo para saber o que ele tinha, mas que Sam estava lhe segurando pelo braço. A loira olhou para trás para ver que o time ainda estava treinando e adentrou no vestiário.

Assim que entrou deu de cara com seu irmão, sentado no chão que ele esmurrava com freqüência. Karine não pode evitar se assustar com a atitude dele. Eric estava crescido, apesar da idade já era maior que ela, o que não era grande coisa, mas ele era, tinha um físico de dar inveja a muito cara do 7º ano e estava cada dia mais bonito. Ela sentou-se calmamente ao lado do irmão e olhou com atenção para ele, o rosto vermelho em ódio, ele mordia o lábio inferior com força e tinha os olhos cerrados.

- Quer conversar? – ela perguntou docemente.

- NÃO, - rosnou ele – EU ESTOU BEM!

- Se é assim, - disse ela dando de ombros – QUEM DEIXOU VOCÊ SAIR DO CAMPO? EU SOU A CAPITÃ AQUI, MOCINHO E EU DOU AS ORDENS!

- Nine... – murmurou ele triste.

- Não me venha com "Nine" – disse ela brava – você tem merda de dragão na cabeça, ou o que? Nós estávamos no meio de um treino, Eric, de um treino. Nós teremos um jogo importante e você fica fazendo frescura nas vésperas de um jogo importante, se continuar fazendo isso eu vou ter que...

- Nine, será que você não consegue ver que eu estou mal – disse ele irritado.

- Mas foi você quem disse que estava bem – falou Karine debochada fazendo Eric olhar feio para ela, mas em seguida sorrir de leve.

- Eu não estou bem – assumiu ele.

- Ótimo, - disse ela sorrindo e puxando o irmão para que ele deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro – agora, me diz, o que houve para o super controlado, Eric Malfoy, agir como... Bem, como EU!

Eric olhou para a irmã e não pode evitar sorrir, sem duvidas só Karine Malfoy conseguia acalmá-lo quando ele estava em um desses raros, e únicos, momentos de irritação fora do controle.

- Eu... – Ele começou incerto.

- Já sei, não quer falar sobre isso com sua irmã mais velha? – ela perguntou sorrindo de lado e ele corou ligeiramente.

- Não me leve a mal, Nine – disse o garoto incerto.

- Tudo bem, mas o que acha de fazer um resumo sem citar nomes, talvez eu possa te ajudar – disse ela calma.

- Posso tentar! – disse o garoto timidamente – Bem, tem uma garota e ela é bem...

- Uma garota? – Karine perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- É, e ela é tipo, incrível, ela é bonita, inteligente, legal e... – Eric começou, mas parou bruscamente corando – e eu acho que gosto dela, mas ai vem o problema, eu sempre pensei que ela talvez gostasse de mim só que de uns tempos para cá eu acho que ela não gosta de mim e sim de um amigo meu.

- Amigo, é? – ela perguntou e ele confirmou com a cabeça – Posso fazer deduções?

- Deduções? – ele perguntou e a garota confirmou com a cabeça – Pode, eu acho.

- Ah, vamos lá, - disse Karine estalando os dedos – você é totalmente apaixonado por uma garota, mas você acha que ela gosta do seu amigo. Aposto 10 galeões como o amigo é o Denis, certo?

- É – disse Eric surpreso.

- A garota que é a duvida, - disse Karine pensativa – bonita, é? Inteligente? Incrível? Difícil, características vagas, mas te conhecendo como eu conheço, ela deve ser no mínimo... Estranha!

- Hei – reclamou Eric.

- Relaxa, é um elogio, - disse ela fazendo o irmão girar os olhos – é a Elizabeth, estou certa?

- Como você...? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Eu sou sua irmã, bobinho – disse a garota sorrindo marota.

Eric ainda olhava pasmo para a irmã, Karine sorria debochada da cara de bobo de seu irmão caçula. Mas logo ele sorriu triste e bufou derrotado.

- Parabéns, você acertou – disse ele triste.

- Mas eu não acho que ela goste assim do Denis – disse Karine sincera.

- Eu também não achava, mas ela só faz defender o Denis e até quando eu faço aquela porcaria de gol ela vai e diz "Valeu Denis..." – ele disse fazendo uma imitação ridícula de Elizabeth.

- Ela só detesta a Taylor, Eric, você está exagerando – disse Karine calmamente.

- Você não entende – reclamou Eric.

- Faz o seguinte, toma um banho, esfria a cabeça e depois você pensa no que vai fazer – disse Nine sorrindo de leve.

- Valeu, Kari – agradeceu Eric sorridente.

- Ah, mas é só dessa vez, viu? Quero concentração máxima nos próximos treinos, o.k.? – Karine perguntou piscando marota.

- Te adoro, Nine – disse ele sorrindo de leve.

Karine viu o irmão ir em direção a um chuveiro e fechar a porta, sorriu de leve, ela estava se preparando para sair do banheiro quando ouviu uma voz conhecida, próxima a saída do vestiário. A menina foi silenciosa até a porta afastada e olhou de esgueira pela brecha da porta para ver claramente Holly, Kelly e Lucy, e na frente delas estava Jenny.

- Como assim você não vai fazer? – Holly rosnou irritada.

- Eu não posso, Holly, não posso – choramingou Jenny.

- Ah você pode sim, é só dar o frasquinho – disse Kelly como se fosse obvio e fazendo Lucy bufar.

- Você sabe o que esta abrindo mão ficando do lado da Malfoy? – Lucy perguntou seria.

- Eu não estou do lado dela – choramingou Jenny.

- Não? Então por que não quer fazer o que eu mandei? – Holly perguntou irritada, mas Jenny apenas caiu nas lagrimas – Você é idiota, Weasley!

- Mas eu acho que você não é idiota a ponto de não entender com quem você está se metendo indo contra nós, pois é isso que está fazendo – disse Lucy cruel.

- O que quer dizer? – Jenny perguntou assustada.

- Foi uma ameaça, sua anta, depois eu que sou a burra – disse Kelly bobamente fazendo Lucy bater na testa.

- Calada, Kelly – disse Lucy impaciente.

- Entenda, Weasley, não seguindo minhas ordens você está do lado da Malfoy e quem está do lado da Malfoy é minha inimiga, - rosnou Holly – só uma dica, Weasley, não é seguro ser minha inimiga.

- Eu não sou... – começou Jenny.

- Não era, agora É – disse Holly decidida.

Holly saiu de nariz em pé ao lado das duas amigas, Jenny estava no chão chorando compulsivamente. Karine não sabia o que fazer ou pra onde ir, então ela foi para o ultimo lugar que alguém em sã consciência iria, ela abriu a porta e foi para o lado de Jenny.

- Weasley? – disse Karine sentando-se no chão ao lado da morena – Você está bem?

- O que você faz aqui? O que ouviu? – Jenny perguntou desesperada.

- O suficiente para não entender nada, - assumiu Karine fazendo Jenny chorar mais – o que houve, o que a Olsen queria que você me desse e por que não me deu?

- Você não ia entender – choramingou Jenny.

- Tenta – disse Karine dando de ombros.

- Ela, a Holly, está decidida a ganhar de você esse ano – disse Jenny tensa – tanto no quadribol quanto em tudo, ela e as amigas resolveram que eu devia... Bem, que no dia do jogo eu tinha que lhe dar uma poção, ninguém ia suspeitar de mim por sermos da mesma casa, então eu lhe daria uma poção que te faria dormir por 24horas inteiras e você perderia o jogo, resultado: Soncerina vence e a Holly também.

- Aquela víbora, cobra desgraçada, aquela filha de um aborto mal amado, aquela... – Karine parou instantaneamente de xingar Holly e olhou surpresa para Jennifer – Espera ai, você me odeia, por que não fez o que ela mandou?

- Eu... – Jennifer voltou a chorar como um bebê – Eu não podia, eu não ia conseguir, eu posso não ir com a sua cara, Malfoy, mas ai já é demais, seria como acabar com o sonho de todo mundo, não só com o seu e eu posso parecer fútil, desprezível...

- Irritante, patricinha, mimada, boçal... – completou Karine fazendo Jenny chorar mais – Desculpe.

- Não, você está certa, - disse Jenny triste – eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo, nem meus irmãos gostam de mim, eu pensei que sendo amiga de Holly eu seria popular e todos gostariam de mim, mas...

- As coisas não são bem assim, não é? – Karine perguntou sorrindo de leve.

- Não, - assumiu Jenny – eu tentei ser como ela, acabei ficando como ela e as amigas, mas eu não sou assim, não totalmente, eu não queria que todos me odiassem, mas, agora, eu não tenho mais nada, Holly está contra mim e eu não tenho ninguém.

- É ai que você se engana, minha cara Weasley, - disse Karine se levantando sorridente e fazendo Jenny olhar surpresa para ela – você acabou de mostrar que tem potencial, claro, que está longe de ser a próxima Karine Malfoy, mas EU serei sua amiga!

_- _Como disse? – Jenny perguntou surpresa.

- Eu já disse, serei sua amiga, se é que você quer, claro! – disse Karine dando de ombros – Você não é má pessoa, Weasley, e eu te devo uma, lembra? Você me livrou de ter uma passagem direta para a terra dos sonhos. Inimiga da Olsen é minha amiga!

- Eu... – Jenny começou pasma.

- Olha, o Denis é meio cabeça dura, mas a Sam gosta de você – disse Karine sorridente.

- Como ela pode gostar de mim? Eu só a fiz de gato e sapato a vida inteira – disse Jenny nervosa.

- Não me pergunte, eu não entendo aquela ali – disse Karine dando de ombros e sorrindo abertamente.

- Você está falando serio quando...? – Jenny começou.

- Sermos amigas? – Karine perguntou e Jenny balançou a cabeça positivamente – Claro que eu estou falando serio. Só quero deixar bem claro que a Sam pode ser fácil de lidar, mas a Mel não é lá muito simpática e...

- Por que está fazendo isso por mim? – Jenny perguntou pasma.

- Porque eu acho que existe algo de bom em todo mundo, - disse Karine sincera – até em uma patricinha chata que nem você!

- Nossa, obrigada – disse Jenny sorrindo de leve.

- De nada – disse Karine sorrindo de orelha a orelha e fazendo Jenny gargalhar.

- Você é legal, Malfoy – assumiu Jenny.

- É o que dizem, - disse Karine piscando marota – mas não me chama de Malfoy, eu me sinto meu pai, pode me chamar só de Karine mesmo.

- Então, é Jennifer, para você – disse a morena sorrindo e as duas apertaram as mãos.

O treino havia acabado. Elizabeth, Taylor, Mel e Sam esperavam os meninos para irem para o salão comunal, assim que eles saíram do vestiário, Lize praticamente pulou no pescoço do irmão e o sacudiu nervosa.

- Algum sinal do Eric? – ela perguntou histérica.

- Nem um fio de cabelo – ele falou pasmo com a atitude da irmã.

- Sem crise, Elizabeth, - disse Mel fazendo a irmã mais nova bufar e Taylor rir de leve – e a Nine, ela está por lá?

- Nem um fio de cabelo loiro, só eu, claro – disse Dustin sorrindo de leve.

- Isso não é bom – disse Sam baixinho e preocupada.

Dustin não pode evitar olhar para Sam. Ela estava como ele se lembrava, os cabelos negros cobrindo os olhos, roupas largas que deviam caber ele e ela dentro, pela branca como neve, a cabeça baixa, mas ele pode ver, pode ver aquele belo par de olhos azuis, como alguém podia querer esconder aqueles olhos? Como alguém podia esconder uma beleza tão...?

- Hei, acorda – disse Jack balançando a mão na frente de Dustin como se ele estivesse em transe.

- Hã? – Dustin perguntou saindo do seu transe pessoal.

- Vamos atrás deles? – Mel perguntou olhando estranha para Dustin.

- Deles? – Dustin perguntou longe.

- Da Nine e do Eric – disse Tiago olhando assustado para o amigo.

- Vamos logo – disse Denis decidido.

Eles saíram andando em direção ao salão comunal, já que não encontraram os dois Malfoy nem nos jardins nem esbarraram com eles nos corredores, assim que adentraram no salão comunal, Melissa deixou seu queixo cair, Elizabeth parecia que havia recebido um murro no estomago, Taylor olhou ao redor pasma e Samantha controlou um grito de pavor.

Lá estava Nine, gargalhando, ao lado de Jennifer Weasley, as duas riam muito e pareciam amigas, aquilo sim era uma cena pavorosa para as meninas. Duke olhava para Nine como se ela não fosse ela, Denis fazia a maior careta do mundo, Dustin e Jack se entreolharam pasmos e Tiago apenas sorria de leve para a amiga loira.

- Certo, - disse Melissa ainda pasma – garotos, sumam, vão atrás do Eric, vão à biblioteca, vão onde quiserem. Eu e a Sam temos que falar com nossa amiguinha loira.

A ruiva puxou a morena com força pelo braço e, juntas, elas foram em direção a mesa onde Jennifer e Karine conversavam animadas. As duas pararam cada uma de um lado delas, Mel olhava intrigada para Karine enquanto Sam olhava assustada para a irmã mais velha.

- Olá meninas – disse Karine com seu maior sorriso amarelo.

- Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz, Jenny, eu sinto muito, eu... – Sam começou nervosa e fazendo Mel bater com a mão na testa e Jenny corar violentamente.

- Não, Sam, não tem nada haver – disse Jenny timidamente.

- Então, tem haver com o que, posso saber? – Melissa perguntou batendo o pé.

- Não acredita nela, Kari, diz logo, Jennifer, qual o seu plano? – Denis perguntou rosnando.

- Menos, Weasley, bem menos – disse Taylor girando os olhos.

- Não se mete, Potter – brigou Elizabeth.

- Por que vocês não vão atrás do Eric? – rosnou Karine.

- Mas... – Denis começou a protestar.

- SUMAM! – berrou Melissa fazendo os três saírem correndo dali antes que a ruiva precisasse falar qualquer outra coisa.

- Nossa – disse Sam admirada.

- Você tem um poder de persuasão incrível – disse Karine sorrindo de leve.

- Não mude de assunto, Karine Malfoy, o que ELA – disse Mel, irritada apontando para Jenny cabisbaixa – está fazendo aqui, com VOCÊ?

- ELA, - disse Karine olhando feio para Melissa – vai andar com agente agora, entenderam?

- Nine, não... – Jenny começou nervosa.

- Com agente? – Mel perguntou pasma – Por que?

- Porque SIM, ela não é mais amiga da Holly, a Jenny decidiu sair de perto das forças do mal – disse Karine dramaticamente.

- Jenny, você entende que vai estar andando comigo? – Sam perguntou nervosa.

- Claro que ela entende – disse Karine como se fosse obvio.

- E você quer andar comigo? – Sam perguntou mais pasma que nunca.

- Gostaria muito – disse Jenny cabisbaixa.

A atitude a seguir fez o queixo de Mel cair e Karine sorrir de orelha a orelha. Samantha praticamente se jogou nos braços da irmã mais velha e a abraçou com força, Jenny olhou pasma para a morena, como se ela fosse louca.

- Samantha, eu sempre fui um monstro com você – disse Jenny assustada.

- E daí? Agora seremos amigas e isso é ótimo! – disse Sam sorridente.

Mel balançou a cabeça negativamente e saiu do salão comunal pisando fundo. Duke, Tiago, Dustin e Jack ainda assistiam a cena pasmos. Jack saiu do seu transe e começou a correr atrás de uma Melissa fora de si. Tiago sorria de leve ao ver a cena, Duke parecia ainda pasmo e Dustin estava em um transe fora do normal.

Dustin ainda olhava surpreso para Sam abraçada com a irmã mais velha. Ele nunca prestou muita atenção nas brigas das irmãs, mas sabia que Jenny fazia de Sam uma empregada. Mas agora, ele viu Sam agindo como se Jenny sempre fosse sua amiga e nunca tivesse lhe feito mal algum.

O loiro não pode evitar sorrir de leve, como aquela garotinha tão magrinha e delicada, que sempre lhe foi invisível, agora não saia mais da sua cabeça, ele não sabia porque, mas não entedia como conseguiu ignorar aquela garota por tanto tempo, ele via nela algo alem dos cabelos caindo nos olhos, as roupas enormes, a pele branca demais o jeitinho tímido e estranho.

Ela tinha algo, algo que ele não entendia, ela tinha um jeito, um sorriso, um olhar, um... Ele não sabia, não sabia como explicar, não sabia o que dizer, só sabia que estava prestando atenção demais na menina Weasley.

- O que ta rolando? – Duke perguntou assustado.

- Hã? – perguntou Dustin perdido.

- Eu não sei, mas aposto que isso tem dedo de Karine – disse Tiago sorrindo de leve.

Sam logo se afastou das amigas e seguiu para a saída do salão comunal, Dustin ficou olhando para ela como se quisesse perguntar a onde ela ia, mas não tinha coragem, então, apenas abaixou a cabeça. Tiago olhou surpreso para o amigo e sorriu de leve.

- Então, vai deixar sua irmã sozinha com a Nine? – Tiago perguntou sorrindo.

- Vou, mas volto já, vou ataras de Mel, - disse Sam docemente – ela parecia brava e tenho medo que ela mate o Jack.

- Obrigado, você está salvando nosso amigo burro – disse Tiago rindo.

- Sam, o que deu na Nine, ela e a Jennifer sempre se odiarão e ela é a maior... – Duke começou rapidamente.

- Ela é minha irmã – disse Sam olhando feio para o garoto, que era bem maior que ela.

- É, mas ela sempre te tratou mal e vai ser sempre a maior... – Duke continuou irritado.

Sam bufou brava e saiu do salão comunal pisando fundo, Tiago e Dustin olharam feio para a amigo que apenas deu de ombros. Dustin não soube o que lhe deu, mas logo saiu atrás da menina Weasley com a cabeça sabe-se Merlin onde.

**Na:/ AH EU TOU DE FERIIIIIIIIIIIIAS! Olha, quem quiser fazer capa pode fazer, quem quiser fazer trailer também , quem quiser fazer o que quiser pode fazer e me mandar que vai pro profile com muito prazer ^^ Leli, querida é bom tê-la de volta, rezando pra a melhora do seu computador, amiga, boa sorte ai e você sabe que eu adoro uma tortura básica. Pati querida eu adoooooooro um drama você sabe disso, o que posso fazer, é mais forte que eu! Sophie, querida, é ótimo que você esteja gostando da fic, e todas queremos o Tiago :P Murilo, sorry, não consegui fazer isso, porque tipo, como o período de idade do começo e do fim é muito pequeno, tipo, fica difícil de fazer uma diferença, é muito parecido sacas? Sorry! Luh, se quiser pode fazer, ficarei muito feliz, pode pra essa, pra próxima e pra todas, adoro essas coisas ^^ Lina, não tenha crise de ciúme, suas capas ainda serão as da fic e eu ainda amo elas ^^ e sim, seu casal vai demorar MUUUUUUUUUUITO, sorry amiga, o dustin é da sam ^^ e deixa o papai Noel fora da geografia :P boa sorte com a prova :* **


	8. Te odeio

Te odeio (cap 7)

Melissa correu com velocidade total até os jardins, quando chegou na beira do lago seu um grito nervoso, puxou os cabelos, e parecia a beira de um caos completo, mas em seguida ela passou a mão nos cabelos, os ajeitando, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, esticou os dedos e quando abriu os olhos, e quando os abriu ninguém podia imaginar que ela havia tido aquele ataque.

Aquele sim era um dom estranho da menina Lupin, ela podia estar a beira de um colapso nervoso, mas se recuperava de um modo que ninguém podia imaginar que ELA já esteve nervosa.

A ruiva estava se preparando para voltar para o castelo, quando bufou irritada, parado atrás dela estava Jack Potter, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e com a maior cara de besta do universo.

- Como faz isso? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Isso o que? – ela perguntou entediada.

- Dá um chilique e depois fica ai toda seria e super monitora – disse Jack sorrindo.

- Não é correto uma monitora chefe ter um ataque de nervos, eu tenho que dar o exemplo – disse a ruiva como se fosse obvio.

- Você é muito reprimida – disse Jack rindo.

Melissa olhou com desprezo para o Potter a sua frente, bufou entediada, e saiu andando pisando fundo, mas Jack parecia não se importar, pois logo colou nos calcanhares da menina.

- Qual o seu problema, por que tanto mau humor? – Jack perguntou rindo.

- Mau humor? Quem aqui está com mau humor? – Ela perguntou brava.

- Bem, eu que não sou, não é? – Jack perguntou gargalhando da cara assassina que a ruiva estava fazendo.

A ruivinha respirou fundo para manter a calma, e acelerou o passo tentando assim despistar o rapaz, mas parecia que a cada dez passos que ela dava, com apenas um ele estava em seus calcanhares.

O garoto prendeu o riso, chegava a ser cômico o modo como ela corria para se livrar dele, obviamente Melissa era um tipo estranho de garota, afinal, a maioria corria atrás dele e não para longe, talvez por isso ele não conseguisse parar de persegui-la.

- Vai ficar me seguindo? – ela perguntou irritada.

- VOU – disse ele rindo.

- Jack Potter – uma voz ecoara irritada pelos corredores.

Os dois se viraram instantaneamente para darem de cara com uma bela loira, de pele bronzeada e uniforme da soncerina. Seus olhos estavam cerrados e Melissa teve certeza que se ela fosse uma cobra, a morderia, Ah, é mesmo, Lucy Smith era uma cobra, e estava preste a dar o bote.

- Oi, Lucy – disse Jack com um sorriso amarelo e coçando a cabeça, nervoso.

- Olá, Jack, - disse Lucy olhando de esgueira para Melissa que tinha os braços cruzados e uma cara de poucos amigos – te procurei o dia todo.

- É, eu estava no treino – disse ele timidamente.

- É mesmo? Eu não sabia que e Lupin era do time de quadribol – disse Lucy irônica.

- E eu não sou – rosnou Melissa.

- Nossa, então o que estavam fazendo juntos? – Lucy perguntou olhando com ódio para a ruiva.

- Me poupe, Smith, eu estava correndo do seu namorado – rosnou Melissa.

- É mesmo, Lupin? Então por que está tão nervosinha? Sempre achei que a monitora chefe era uma menina controlada – provocou Lucy.

- E sou, ainda não te matei! – rosnou Melissa fazendo Lucy sorrir debochada – Mas me diz, Smith, onde estão as outras cobrinhas que andam com você?

- Se está se referindo a Holly e a Kelly, Lupin, eu lhe recomendo que enfie uma cobra no seu... – Lucy começou apontando o seu dedo fino para Melissa.

- Calma, meninas, sem brigas – disse Jack, rápido, se pondo no meio das duas.

- Me poupe, Jack, querido, você acha que eu, Lucy Smith, vou descer ao níveo da Lupin? Há, até parece – disse lucy gargalhando cruel.

Melissa olhou bem para Jack, ele coçou a cabeça, nervoso, e ela apenas girou a própria cabeça negativamente, olhando para o rapaz, um olhar de pena, desprezo e decepção, em seguida começou a andar para longe do casal.

Jack não soube o que lhe deu, começou a correr atrás de Melissa, ignorando completamente Lucy que o chamava, irritada. Ele não pode evitar se sentir mal, sentia-se um idiota, não sabia porque, mas era assim que se sentia. O olhar que Melissa lhe lançara rodava sua cabeça de um modo que chegava a lhe deixar tonto.

Ele enfim viu os longos cabelos de Melissa, ela estava correndo com toda a velocidade, parecia estar fugindo de algo, algo que Jack queria saber, ele precisava de explicações, não tinha perguntas, mas muitas dúvidas, só não sabia quais eram essas duvidas.

- Melissa! – ele berrou assim que a alcançou.

- É Lupin, para você, Potter – a garota rosnou irritada.

- Por que correu? – ele perguntou ignorando a grosseria da ruiva.

- Eu não curto muito ficar de vela – disse ela brava.

- Por que você me olhou daquele jeito? – ele perguntou nervoso.

- Por que? – ela perguntou pasma - Porque você é a decepção do mundo mágico, Potter, você é desprezível, idiota, estúpido, egocêntrico, metido, esnobe, boçal...

- Nossa, você me ama, heim? – ele perguntou rindo de leve.

- Não, Potter, EU TE ODEIO – ela disse em alto e bom som de um modo firme e decido que chegou a assustar Jack.

- Por que está com tanta raiva hoje? – ele perguntou assustado.

- Hoje? – ela perguntou irritada – Você acha que estou brincando, Potter? Pois eu nunca falei tão serio em toda minha vida, você me da nojo, você é um ser inútil e sem importância, você só faz ocupar lugar no mundo e gastar o meu precioso oxigênio... EU TE ODEIO, dá para entender?

- Mas... – Jack começou cabisbaixo.

- Não me venha com "eu nunca fiz nada para você", Potter! - rosnou a garota – Só entende uma coisa, eu te odeio e isso quer dizer que eu quero você longe de mim, me ignore, sua presença me irrita, faça algo útil e suma da minha frente para todo o sempre.

Pela primeira vez na vida Melissa estava vendo Jack Potter cabisbaixo, ele não falava nada, em fazia piadas, nem ria, e isso chegava a ser assustados, mas ela manteve sua postura seria e decidida. O garoto ergueu os olhos cinzas e penetrantes para a ruiva, que engoliu em seco.

- Então, você me odeia, mesmo? – ele perguntou serio.

- SIM - disse ela seria e decidida.

- Tudo bem, - disse rapaz serio – então, não se preocupe, Lupin, não mais vou irritá-la.

- Ótimo – disse ela nervosa.

Jack apenas olhou mais uma vez para a ruiva, como se quisesse gravar os traços do seu rosto em sua cabeça, ela engoliu em seco ao sentir aquele penetrante par de olhos cinzas olhando tão fixamente para ela.

O rapaz apenas sorriu triste e em seguida saiu de perto da ruiva com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, os olhos baixos e uma aparência deprimente. Melissa não soube o que lhe deu, ela engoliu em seco e correu para o salão comunal da grifinoria.

Assim que entrou no lugar deu de cara com Jenny e Karine conversando animadas em uma mesa afastada, Tiago e Duke sentados em um sofá, Tiago olhando distraído pela janela e Duke com o olhar colado nas duas meninas.

Melissa não falou nada, apenas correu para o dormitório antes que eles dessem conta da sua presença. Ela subiu as escadas desesperada, correu até seu quarto e bateu a porta atrás de si. Encostada na porta ela foi escorregando até o chão, abraçou os joelhos com força e abaixou a cabeça.

A menina começou a soluçar, não sabia porque, mas estava chorando, chorando compulsivamente. Ela abraçava os joelhos com força e dos seus belos olhos verde esmeralda começaram a escorreu grossas lagrimas que marcavam seu belo rosto.

As lagrimas deixavam rastros por onde passavam, mas ela não entendia porque estava chorando, não lembrava-se da ultima vez que chorou, devia ser muito pequena. Mas agora, estava chorando como um bebe, ela soluçava e as lagrimas escoriam soltas por seu rosto, mas não sabia porque, não sabia porque chorava, só sentia uma forte dor no peito e as lagrimas escorrerem soltas e livres, dançando uma musica triste e deixando mascas por onde passavam.

A ruiva não entendia o que estava havendo, se levantou desesperada, as lagrimas ainda corriam soltas, foi até seu malão, arrancou de dentro deles vários livros e os folheou rapidamente, quando terminava de passar as paginas de um, o jogava longe e já pegava outro, nervosa.

Mas como ela imaginou, os livros se esgotaram, e nem todos os anos de estudo lhe explicavam aquela dor, nenhum livro lhe dizia o que era aquilo, se era algum sintoma de uma doença terrível ou coisa do tipo, nada, nenhuma misera explicação. Naquele momento ela sentiu que todo o seu tempo de estudo havia sido inútil, e ela tinha certeza, que dessa vez, os livros não lhe responderiam nada.

Sam andava preocupada pelos corredores, a procura de Melissa. A morena já estava entrando em pânico quando, onde a ruiva se enfiara? Não via sinal nem dela nem de Jack, será que Melissa havia matado o rapaz? Não, ela não faria isso...

Espera, o que ela estava pensando, a ruiva estava nervosa e Samantha Weasley sabia que quando Melissa Lupin estava nervosa ela era capaz de qualquer coisa. Ela tinha que achar a ruiva antes que ela fizesse alguma besteira incorrigível que a metesse em uma bela confusão, que, como Sam sabia, ia gerar uma briga entre a ruiva e Karine.

Samantha acelerou o passo, tinha que achar Melissa, estava perdendo tempo. Sabia que tempo naquele momento era precioso, Melissa estava a beira de um colapso nervoso e precisava de alguém para acalmá-la, e ela, Samantha, tinha que ajeitar as coisas, como sempre fizera sua vida toda, primeiro para Jennifer, depois para Denis, em seguida para Karine e até para Melissa, não, ela não reclamava, pelo contrario, gostava de se sentir útil, pelo menos para ajudar seus amigos e familiares, mas não podia sentir que dessa vez não ia conseguir ajudar uma certa ruiva estressada.

Sam teve a impressão de ver ao longe os cabelos loiros de Jack, correu com toda a velocidade e a cada centímetro que se aproximava ela tinha mais certeza que era Jack, graças a Melin ele estava vivo. A morena já podia vê-lo por inteiro e estava preste a berrar seu nome quando caiu com tudo no chão duro e frio dos corredores de Hogwarts.

Ela havia esbarrado em alguém, mas antes de pedir desculpas ou se levantas, olhou ao longe, nem sinal de Jack Potter, bufou irritada, ela não servia nem para seguir o primogênito dos Potter. Ela respirou fundo, mas teve que conter um berro de desespero ao ver com quem havia esbarrado.

Lá estava, em pé na sua frente com um débil sorriso, debochado. Cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos escuros muito intensos e uma beleza inegável. Lá em sua frente estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Kelly Sandler. Samantha começou a se levantar desastrosamente.

- Sinto muito – disse a menina timidamente com um fiapo de voz.

- Ora ora ora, Weasley, você não olha por onde anda? – Kelly perguntou debochada.

- Sinto muito – repetiu Samantha cabisbaixa tentando sair de perto da soncerina, mas essa lhe puxara pelo braço com força antes que pudesse sair de lá.

- Não me lembro de ter deixado você sair – disse Kelly cruel.

- Sinto muito – disse Sam mais uma vez cabisbaixa.

- Ótimo, - disse Kelly debochada ao ver Sam parada, cabisbaixa, a sua frente – sabe, Weasley, você é o ser mais repugnante da face da terra.

Sam não respondeu nada, apenas fitou os próprios pés distraída. Dustin, por sua vez corria atrás da morena pelos corredores e ao dar de cara com a mesma, ao lado de Kelly, parou bruscamente e começou a observar e ouvir a conversa com bastante atenção.

- Está me ouvindo, Weasley? – Kelly perguntou levemente fora de si, Sam balançou a cabeça positivamente - ENTÃO OLHE PARA MIM!

Kelly empurrou Samantha para o chão, fazendo a morena cair de bunda aos seus pés. A mesma levantou a cabeça timidamente para fitar a soncerina. De longe, Dustin observava tudo com ódio, estava quase saindo de seu esconderijo para "salvar" Samantha, mas ainda aguardava para ver se a menina is se defender sozinha.

- Melhor assim! – disse Kelly sorrindo cruel – Ou talvez não, afinal, ficar olhando para essa sua cara feia nunca é bom, não é mesmo? – Sam nada respondeu – EU LHE FIZ UMA PERGUNTA!  
- Não, você está certa, sinto muito – disse a morena se segurando para não olhar para baixo e sim para a soncerina.

- Ótimo! – disse Kelly com um sorriso débil no rosto – Er... deixa eu pensar... Ah, você é muito feia mesmo, feia de verdade! Feia, burra e... É, o que mais?

- Feia? - Sam falou dando de ombros.

- Isso, FEIA! – disse Kelly sorrindo orgulhosa enquanto Sam teve que se controlar para não bufar – É, também... Bem, ninguém gosta de você, todos só andam com você por pena...

- Por que eu sou feia? – Sam perguntou olhando bem para Kelly.

- ISSO MESMO! – disse Kelly animada – Ah, alem de não ter amigas, você nunca vai arrumar um namorado como eu! Quer dizer, que cara seria a fim de você, alem do mais um Dustin Malfoy? Parece até piada.

- É, piada – disse Sam sem conseguir evitar abaixar os olhos.

- LEVANTE SUA CABEÇA, IDIOTA! – berrou Kelly fazendo Sam levantar os olhos assustada – Ah, você é tão estúpida quanto sua irmã, tão inútil quanto ela. Você e sua irmã são idiotas e merecem algo bem doloroso e...

Sam levantou-se tão rápido que Kelly calou-se assustada. A soncerina fez menção de falar algo, mas Sam foi mais rápida, ergueu a cabeça exibindo seu belo par de olhos azuis, só que eles pareciam um mar tempestuoso e ela parecia uma leoa preste a dar o bote.

- Você pode falar de mim o quanto quiser, - rosnou Sam assustando Kelly – pode me chamar de feia, burra, pode dizer que minhas amigas não gostam de mim e que eu jamais vou achar um namorado, ou o que você quiser. Você pode falar qualquer uma de suas idiotices naturais...

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo? – Kelly perguntou brava.

- CALA SUA BOCA! – Samantha berrou fazendo Kelly olhá-la assustada – Você pode falar o que quiser de mim, falar ou fazer, porque eu não ligo, não mesmo. Mas, preste bastante atenção, nem você, nem ninguém, tem o direito de falar mal da minha irmã, deu para você entender?

- E o que você vai fazer para me impedir de...? – Kelly começou com seu maior tom de voz débil.

A resposta veio antes e bem diferente do que ela esperava. Pois Samantha Weasley, Sam, Samy, a garota calminha e tranqüila que sempre abaixava a cabeça, havia acabado de lhe dar um belo murro no nariz da soncerina que agora sangrava compulsivamente. O punho de Sam estava manchado com o sangue de Kelly que escorria pelo nariz da soncerina.

- Entendeu agora? – Sam perguntou levemente assustada com sigo mesma, mas Kelly confirmou nervosa com a cabeça.

Sam saiu de lá sem nem olhar para trás, mas com os olhou muito esbugalhados e uma cara de "eu sou uma assassina maníaca". Assim que a garota sumiu da vista de Kelly, Dustin saiu de seu esconderijo com um olhar pasmo e assustado, aproximando-se da namorada.

- Você viu, Dundun? – Kelly perguntou chorando – Você viu o que aquela menina má fez comigo? Você vai se vingar, não vai? Diz que vai, Dundunzinho!

- Kelly, - disse Dustin ainda assustado, mas logo a cara de surpresa se transformou em um leve sorriso – eu quero acabar tudo.

- O QUE? – Kelly berrou nervosa.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, nós dois não temos mais absolutamente nada – disse Dustin sorrindo abertamente e começando a se afastar da Ex-namorada.

- Dustin? – choramingou Kelly, mas ele parecia nem ouvir – DUSTIN!

O garoto continuou andando sorridente pelos corredores, era como se ele tivesse tirado uma tonelada de cima dos ombros. Enquanto isso Sam continuava a andar perdida pelos corredores, por algum milagre ela acabou chegando na entrada da grifinoria.

- Você está bem, minha querida? – a mulher gorda perguntou docemente.

Sam apenas confirmou com a cabeça, distraída, e a mulher gorda abriu a porta do salão comunal da grifinoria. Samantha adentrou o salão, seu olhar ainda assustado e nervoso. Karine olhou para a amiga surpresa, Jenny também, mas antes dela perguntarem ou falarem qualquer coisa a Weasley caçula dera um belo de um berro de desespero e pânico.

- Sam, tudo bem? – Tiago perguntou olhando nervoso para ela.

- DESEMBUCHA, CRIATURA – disse Duke sacudindo a menina.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH – berrou a morena mais uma vez.

Dessa vez, Jennifer e Karine foram mais rápidas. A Weasley mais velha começou a guiar gentilmente a irmã mais nova para o dormitório, enquanto a pequena Malfoy empurrava a amiga desesperada pelas costas.

- Sabe, eu nunca vou entender as mulheres – disse Duke quando as três sumiram de sua vista.

- Bem vindo ao clube – disse Tiago dando de ombros e sorrindo presunçoso.

Segundos depois a passagem do salão comunal se abre e de lá surge um Dustin sorridente que se afunda na cadeira com uma cara de débil. Duke olhou incerto para Tiago que gargalhou compulsivamente.

- Corrigindo, nunca vou entender as garotas e os Malfoy – disse Duke ainda pasmo.

- Novamente, eu digo, bem vingo ao clube – falou Tiago gargalhando compulsivamente.

Agora, entra no salão um Jack de cara amarrada, que senta-se ao lado de Dustin, fazendo os dois parecerem os opostos, Duke olha desesperado para Tiago que não consegue evitar gargalhar compulsivamente.

- Eu não entendo mais é nada, essa é a verdade – assumiu Duke fazendo Tiago gargalhar como nunca.

As meninas chegaram à porta trancada do dormitório do 6º ano da grifinoria. Karine chamou nervosa para que Melissa abrisse, mas a ruiva só choramingava se recusando, foi ai que com seu olhar perdido e cara de pânico Sam deu mais um berro nervoso e Melissa abriu a porta assustada.

Jenny e Karine enfiaram Samy dentro do quarto, assustando Melissa, em seguida fecharam a porta e sentaram a menina na cama, as três a cercaram olhando assustada para a mesma.

- Agora, o que houve? – Melissa perguntou calmamente.

Sam parecia não poder falar, pois apenas olhou assustada para as três, Karine olhava nervosa para a amiga, Jenny assustada por nunca ter visto a irmã naquele estado e Melissa levemente curiosa. Mas Sam apenas fechou a mão direita em um punho e bateu-a delicadamente na palpa da esquerda em seguida dizendo suas únicas palavras.

- Paft! Pum! AHHHHHHHHHH – disse ela por fim berrando novamente.

- Nossa, foi tão esclarecedor – ironizou Karine recebendo um olhar assassino de Melissa.

- Você deu um murro em alguém? – Jenny perguntou pasma surpreendendo Karine e Melissa.

Sam balançou freneticamente a cabeça, surpreendendo mais ainda Karine e Mel que trocaram olhares curiosos.

- Você? Bateu em alguém? Quem? – Melissa perguntou nervosa.

- AHHHHHHHHHH – berrou Sam desesperada.

- Ah, meu Merlin, foi na Holly? – Jenny perguntou assustada, mas para a calma da irmã mais velha, Sam apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Espera ai, você deu um murro em alguém? Em uma pessoa de verdade? – Karine perguntou animada.

- Não sorria, Karine, isso é maníaco, - disse Melissa brava – agora, Sam, respire e diga em quem você bateu.

- Ahhhhhhhh! – berrou a menina mais uma vez.

- O nome, Sam – disse Melissa.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – berrou a menina.

- Só o nome – pediu Mel seria.

- – berrou mais uma vez.

- DIZ O NOME, CRIATURA DE MERLIN – disse Karine nervosa sacudindo a amiga.

- Kelly Sandler. – disse Samantha assustada – Eu quebrei o nariz de Kelly Sandler.

Todos se calaram, ninguém chegou nem a respirar, Samantha permanecia pasma e assustada, Jenny olhava surpresa para a irmã e Melissa receosa, mas logo o silencio foi quebrando por uma gargalhada histérica de Karine.

- Você quebrou o nariz dela? – perguntou Karine rindo – Isso é incrível, genial, foi o Maximo, Samy!

- Você não entendeu, não é? – Sam perguntou surpresa.

- Entendi, e estou orgulhosa de você! – disse Karine sorridente, mas ao ver que as três a olhavam nervosas ela explicou – Qual é, gente? A insuportável da Sandler sempre pisou na Samy. Pelas cuecas de Merlin, ela teve o que mereceu!

- Como assim? – Melissa perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Ela é uma idiota e... – Karine começou.

- Não isso, quero dizer, "pelas cuecas de Merlin", o que foi isso, Karine? – Mel perguntou com uma cara de nojo.

Sam e Jenny se entreolharam e em seguida começaram a gargalhar, Melissa e Karine começaram um bate boca, no mínimo, bizarro sobre o novo termo de Karine, o que rendeu mais gargalhadas para as duas Weasley.

- Mas, tem um problema quanto a historia do murro na soncerina burra, - disse Melissa observadora – o Dustin.

- O que tem o Dustin? – Karine perguntou surpresa.

- Ele está namorando ela, capaz de ir tirar satisfações com a Samy – disse Mel preocupada.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – berrou Sam nervosa.

- O meu irmão jamais bateria na Sam – disse Karine pasma.

- Não, claro que não, - falou Melissa como se fosse obvio – mas ele deve saber já e estar bravo, entendem?

- Não berra! – disse Jenny cobrindo a boca da irmã caçula com a mão. – Vamos descer, já é hora do jantar.

- Eu não posso – disse Sam nervosa.

- Você vai ter que falar com ele uma hora ou outra – disse Jenny seria.

- A Jen está certa, você não pode fugir dele para sempre – disse Karine calmamente.

- Não? – arriscou Sam.

- NÃO – disseram Jenny e Karine em uníssono.

- Então, vamos logo com isso – disse Sam nervosa.

- Eu vou ficar – disse Melissa seria.

- O que? Por que? – Karine perguntou nervosa.

- Eu... Não estou com fome – disse a ruiva olhando para os próprios pés.

- Ótimo, eu também não, - disse a loira olhando feio para a amiga – Jen, você vai com a Sam.

- Sim senhora, vamos Samantha – disse Jennifer decidida puxando a irmã, que resistia, para fora do dormitório.

Assim que as duas Weasley saíram do quarto, Karine olhou feio para Melissa e falou antes que a ruiva pensasse em fugir.

- Desembucha, Ruiva tosca, o que você tem? – Karine perguntou mal humorada.

- Nada – disse Melissa olhando para os próprios pés.

- Há, até parece, eu te conheço, Mel, - disse Karine sentando-se ao lado da amiga – agente se conhece desde que nasceu, eu acho que sei quando você não está legal.

- Nine, - disse Mel olhando carinhosa para a amiga – você ama o Diggory?

- O Adam? – Karine perguntou surpresa e a ruiva confirmou com a cabeça – Bem, sim, por que?

- Descreva: Amor – mandou Melissa seria.

- AMOR? – Karine perguntou enrugado a testa – Bem, eu não sei direito. Minha mãe me disse que é quando você encontra alguém, e esse alguém faz seu coração parar por alguns segundos, é quando os olhares se cruzam e há um brilho intenso entre eles, é quando o beijo é tão apaixonante que os olhos se enchem d'água, é quando o primeiro e o único pensamento do dia envolvem essa única pessoa.

- Você sente realmente isso por ele? – Mel perguntou surpresa.

- Bem, - disse Karine corando violentamente – Não exatamente, mas vou sentir tudinho, só que agente ainda nem se beijou nem nada, e, bem, eu nunca beijei ninguém mesmo, não é?

- É, - disse Mel olhando para os próprios pés – você sabe que eu nunca acreditei nessas coisas, mas sempre pensei que amor era querer ficar perto da pessoa, é suportar a pessoa com todos os defeitos, é olhar para aquele cara sujo e suado e ter nojo, mas quando ele sorri para você, você sorri também.

- Ora, foi o que minha mãe disse – concordou Karine dando de ombros.

- Mas você não sente isso pelo Adam – disse Melissa seria.

- Onde você quer chegar – Karine perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Você não ama ele de verdade, Nine – disse Melissa seria e decidida.

- Não, você está errada, - disse Karine se levantando nervosa – você não sabe do que está falando, você nunca amou ninguém nem acreditou nisso.

- Verdade, - disse Melissa olhando para os próprios pés – e prefiro continuar assim para sempre, se você quer saber, e farei o possível para...

- O que? Arrancar seu coração fora? – Karine perguntou nervosa.

- Se for necessário, SIM... – disse Melissa calmamente.

Melissa não falou mais nada, pois Karine acabara de lhe dar um belo soco no rosto fazendo a garota cair e passar a mão na bochecha que agora tinha uma enorme marca vermelha, que logo ficaria roxa.

- Você vai morrer sozinha, Melissa, - rosnou Karine – se você não parar de julgar os outros, pode ter certeza disso!

**NA:/ Eu juro que queria ter postado na véspera de natal, era o presente de natal de vocês, mas o computador de u piti ai nem deu pra eu postar, sorry sorry, mas ta aqui lindo e fofo pra vocês ^^ Pati, pro favor, não tenha um ataque nem chore, momentos difíceis acontecem em todas as fics e temos que ser fortes e agüentar, certo? :X Lu, não diz isso que eu entro em depressão permanente, sou uma autora muito sensível e delicada que não tortura os outros e faz tudo pra a felicidade alheia, pras começar com esse cap, né ? ^^ pois é Murilo, seu casal favorito está em crise até terceira ordem planetar, sorry, acontecem nas melhores famílias, dá mais uns caps que logo todos estarão em crise ^^ né lindo? Sophie, continua acompanhando e me dizendo o que achou, fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^ Lina, fofinha, curta o espírito natalino e não me mate, hehe, quanto a capa, ai fofa, deixa de besteira, me orgulho muito das minhas fics, mas as capas que eu fiz são a coisa mais feia desde a 2ª guerra mundial, eu heim, e eu sou a favor da imagem, se eu conseguisse fazia uma novela em vez de fic, então quando mais capas, mais imagens dos casais, mais trailers e mais coisinhas com a cara dos personagens melhor pra mim e minha mente fraca ^^ quando aos novos marotos... AH MEU DEUS EU AMO AQUELA FIC, SOU LOUCA DE PAIXÃO E AMO O KEVIN E O SIRIUS, PUTS, ADORO (LLLL) bem, crianças, é isso, até a próxima e que papai Noel e a força estejam com vocês :****


	9. Planos Para o Sábado

Planos para o sábado (cap 8)

Os dias restantes correram tranqüilamente. Melissa e Karine demoraram um pouco para voltarem a se falar, mas como sempre, voltaram. Para a surpresa de Samantha, Dustin parecia não se importar em nada com o olhar assassino de Kelly, e ele não comentou nada sobre a garota, chegou até os ouvidos da garota o boato deles terem terminado, o que a animou como nunca. Jennifer já estava mais próxima dos outros, ela e Melissa ainda não eram as melhores amigas do mundo, mas já estavam conversando e tudo, Sam parecia adorar isso de uma forma incrível, mas parecia que Duke ainda não se acostumava com a presença da garota e parecia que não se acostumaria cedo.

Mas o problema principal era Eric. Desde a conversa com Karine ele estava diferente, mal humorado e afastado dos demais, segundo Denis ele não estava mais falando com ele. Para o desespero de Elizabeth ele, Denis, havia adquirido o habito de andar cercado por seu fã clube de alunas histéricas que o paparicavam e o babavam.

Denis ficava cada dia mais irritado com a distancia do amigo, Elizabeth, por sua vez, havia entrado em um estado de depressão de dar pena, até Taylor estava começando a ficar preocupada com a garota. Porem Eric parecia não reparar, parecia ter esquecido dos amigos e de todos mais, o que estava começando a irritar sua irmã, Karine.

O jogo contra a soncerina já havia acontecido, vitória da grifinoria, o que animou Karine, mas não agradou nem um pouco a Holly. A loirinha andava saltitante no dia seguinte do jogo, ainda entusiasmada por ter pegado o pomo bem de baixo do nariz de Holly. E foi saltitando contente que ele acabou se encontrando com alguém.

- Oi, Karine – disse a voz doce e charmosa de Adam Diggory.

- Ah, - suspirou Karine baixinho – Olá, Adam.

- Foi um jogo incrível, - disse Adam sorridente – você e seu time só fazem melhorar, não é?

- Obrigada – murmurou a garota corando violentamente.

- Mas me diz, você tem planos para o fim de semana? – Adam perguntou casualmente.

- Não – disse Karine sincera, dando de ombros.

- Bem, então o que acha de me fazer companhia na visita a Hogsmead? – Adam perguntou sorridente.

Karine parou subitamente, olhando pasma para o garoto a sua frente. Os cabelos castanhos claros caiam com perfeição sobre os olhos cor de mel, a pela alva e o corpo escultural só não eram mais perfeitos que o rosto, que na opinião de Karine, parecia esculpido por anjos. Então era assim, lá estava ele, o amor de sua vida, lhe pedindo para sair com ele, e ela não pode evitar pensar no assunto, ela não tinha que pensar, tinha que dizer SIM, mas não, ela estava mais ocupada em pensar se era mesmo o que ela queria.

- Eu adoraria – disse a garota incerta.

Claro que era o que ela queria, desde seu primeiro ano ela fora perdidamente apaixonada por ele e agora ia fazer doce? Nem pensar, não podia deixar essa chance passar, mas por que não conseguia parar de pensar que não era a coisa certa?

- Ótimo, - disse ele animado – a gente se vê no sábado, nos encontramos no Café Madame Puddifoot? – a garota confirmou com a cabeça – Às 3:30?

- Perfeito – murmurou a garota.

Em seguida, Adam saiu sorridente do seu alcance de vista e algo lhe abateu, por que estava nervosa? Tinha que está pulando de alegria. E foi isso que fez, foi pulando e correndo de alegria que ela chegou rapidamente no salão comunal da grifinoria e seguiu como um raio, direto para o dormitório. Onde Jenny, Sam e Melissa conversavam distraídas.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH – berrou a loira animada.

- Você bateu em alguém? – Jenny perguntou lembrando-se de sua irmã mais nova.

- Se fosse isso ela não estaria gritando – comentou Melissa girando os olhos.

- Tem algo haver com o Diggory? – Sam perguntou.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – berrou Karine mais animada ainda fazendo as amigas girarem os olhos consideravelmente.

- O que foi, ele olhou nos seus olhos? – provocou Melissa.

- Não, ele me chamou para sair! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – disse Karine saltitando e gritando como uma louca.

- SAIR? VOCÊ E ADAM DIGGORY? – disse Sam se levantado e olhando surpresa para a amiga.

- É – disse Karine animada.

Jenny olhou surpresa para Melissa que havia deixado o queixo cair consideravelmente. Sam começou a pular de animação ao lado de Karine, as duas pareciam muito felizes com o fato.

- Bem, - disse Jenny se levantando – vamos planejar sua roupa.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – berraram Karine e Samantha animadas.

O dia da visita a Hogsmead havia chegado. Logo cedo, Jenny foi ao dormitório das meninas e começou a arrumar Karine, Sam estava tão ansiosa quanto a loira, mas Melissa ainda não parecia se agradar com a idéia de Karine sair com Adam.

Enquanto isso, Eric saia com seu fã clube, deixando um Denis bravo, uma Taylor magoada e uma Elizabeth em estado deprimente, para trás, ao lado deles, Jack, Tiago, Duke e Dustin faziam companhia aos mais novos.

- O que deu nele? – Dustin perguntou surpreso – o Eric nunca foi assim.

- Mais uma coisa que eu não entendo – comentou Duke.

- Vamos logo, - disse Denis mal humorado – quem vem com a gente?

- Cabe seis pessoas em cada carruagem, - disse Jack serio – vamos juntos...

- Vão vocês, eu prometi esperar a Nine – disse Tiago calmamente.

- Ótimo, agora deu certinho, vamos logo – disse Duke por fim.

- Vamos, Weasley – chamou Taylor baixinho.

Elizabeth se levantou automaticamente e foi ao lado do resto dos amigos. Tiago agora estava sozinho no salão comunal da grifinoria, era raro esses momentos. Deixou os pensamentos correrem soltos e na maioria das vezes eles paravam em Karine Malfoy.

Era mais do que claro que ele não conseguia mais tirar a loirinha da cabeça e a cada segundo parecia que a tarefa era ainda mais difícil, pois ela sempre o encantava mais e mais.

- Tiago – uma voz doce ecoou da escada do dormitório feminino.

Ele sabia perfeitamente de quem pertencia àquela voz, mas ao virar-se esperando ver Karine, não pode evitar deixar o queixo cair consideravelmente. A garota Malfoy estava no mínimo lindo, os olhos brilhavam como dois diamantes azuis, os cabelos loiros soltos e sedosos, ela usava uma blusa azul bebê com as mangas caídas que lhe davam um certo charme, alem da saia jeans escura e as sandálias rasteiras que amarravam na perna.

- E então? – Ela perguntou rodando lentamente.

Tiago não soube o que dizer, pensou em dizer que ela estava maravilhosa, era o mínimo a se falar, afinal, ela se parecia com um anjo. Era a garota mais bonita que ele já vira. Dizer que ela estava linda, era pouco, mas a cabeça do rapaz girava tanto que ele só conseguiu dizer uma única coisa.

- Você fica ótima de azul.

Apesar de, na opinião de Tiago, "você fica ótima de azul" não ser exatamente o elogio que ele pensou, Karine parecia satisfeita com isso e sorria agradecida, em seguida Sam, Mel e Jenny desceram as escadas e junto às meninas ele foi a Hogsmead.

O caminho foi bastante agradável, Tiago pode perceber que apesar de fútil, até que Jenny era legal, mas ele também percebeu que Karine parecia ansiosa, nervosa e animada demais para um simples passeio a Hogsmead.

Ele preferiu não comentar nada com a garota, quando chegaram ao vilarejo, ele decidiu ir para o "três vassouras", e disse que estava esperando por elas lá. Quando em fim o garoto saiu de perto delas Jenny piscou marota para Karine.

- Pronta? – ela perguntou animada.

- Não – assumiu a loira nervosa.

- Eu e a Jenny vamos na "Dedos de Mel" depois em Madame Malkins – disse Sam calma.

- Eu vou ao "Dervixes e Bangüês" ver se acho algo interessante – disse Melissa calmamente.

- Nós nos encontramos no "Três vassouras" – disse Jenny calmamente.

- Você vai atrás do seu príncipe – disse Sam piscando marota.

Karine saiu de perto das amigas saltitando e mais animada do que o normal, quando ela já não estava mais no alcance da vista das meninas Melissa bufou de leve e disse:

- Isso não vai dar certo.

- É – concordou Jenny fazendo bico.

- Coitada – comentou Sam triste.

Karine acabara de colocar os pés no Café Madame Puddifoot, tinha que assumir, não era seu lugar favorito. Muito pelo contrario, achava que o lugar forçava muita a barra, mas se Adam queria lá, quem era ela para reclamar?

Viu de longe o cornival sorrindo para ela e acenando. A menina não pode evitar corar de leve e seguir constrangida em direção ao garoto. Quando chegou a mesa afastada onde Adam estava, ele se levantou e puxou a cadeira para ela sentar, fazendo-a corar mais ainda, mas tentando se controlar pois ele agora estava a sua frente sorrindo para ela.

- Então, Karine, me conta, como foi o jogo? – Adam perguntou parecendo interessado.

Karine controlou-se e começou a contar tranqüilamente sobre o jogo contra a soncerina e, a pedido de Adam, ela acabara falando de todos os jogos da sua vida em detalhes. Tinha que assumir, não estava se divertindo MUITO, mas toda vez que olhava para os olhos cor de mel de Adam brilhando em interesse ela se sentia motivada a continuar sua incansável narração.

- Posso perguntar algo que não tem nada haver com quadribol? – Adam perguntou calmamente.

- À vontade – disse Karine mais animada.

- Você e o Black estão namorando ou algo assim? – ele perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

Karine teve que se segurar para não cuspir o chocolate que bebia, nessa hora. Olhou pasma para Adam, procurando qualquer sinal de que era uma piada, não conseguiu identificar. Não pode evitar ficar surpresa, como ela podia achar que ela e Tiago tinham algo? Eram melhores amigos e nunca em sua existência ela imaginara os dois como... Namorados.

- Eu e o Tiago? – Karine perguntou olhando assustada para Adam que apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente – Nós somos melhores amigos desde o meu terceiro ano, nunca namoramos nem nada do tipo. De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Bem, vocês vivem juntos – comentou Adam dando de ombros.

- Somos melhores amigos – repetiu Karine como se fosse obvio demais.

- E você não tem nenhum namorado ou coisa assim? – Adam perguntou enrugando a testa.

- Não – disse Karine mais surpresa ainda, não entendia onde aquela conversa ia levar.

- Então, nem o Black nem ninguém podem me culpar por fazer isso...

Karine não teve tempo de pensar ou perceber o quanto ela e Adam estavam próximos, pois no segundo seguinte ele a havia puxado com delicadeza pelo pescoço e colado os lábios sobre os da garota.

Era seu primeiro beijo e estava acontecendo exatamente com a pessoa que ela queria, mas... Não pode negar achar decepcionante. Não esperava aquilo, claro que não tinha lá muita pratica, não tinha nenhuma pratica, mas sonhou a vida toda com seu primeiro beijo e não estava nem de longe o que ela sonhara.

Claro que estava se sentindo uma rainha nos braços de Adam, e que o garoto era lindo e, mesmo sem ter como comparar, Karine tinha certeza que ele beijava bem, mas ela sentia falta de algo.

Sempre pensou que ao beijar Adam, o grande amor de sua vida, sentiria como se fogos de artifício estourassem em sua cabeça, como se um fogo se apoderasse dela, mas não queimasse, como se todo o som sumisse e ela sentisse que só havia eles dois, sempre pensou que se sentiria flutuando, que não sentiria mais o chão, mas não teria medo, pois ele ia protegê-la.

Mas não era nada daquilo, não viu nem sentiu fogos de artifício nem em sua cabeça nem em lugar nenhum, não tinha fogo algum se apoderando dela, estava até meio frio no lugar, ela ainda podia ouvir as pessoas conversando e sabia que o lugar estava cheio, não estava flutuando, seus pés não tocavam o chão, mas era por que estava sentada. Não era, realmente como ela esperava.

- Karine, quer namorar comigo? – Adam perguntou calmamente quando eles se separaram.

Ela olhou bem para o garoto a sua frente. Ele sorria docemente para ela, não pode evitar sentir seu estomago dar uma cambalhota, seu peito apertou um pouco, mas sua cabeça berrava a resposta com ferocidade.

- É o que eu mais quero – disse a garota dando um sorriso amarelo.

Ele a abraçou com força. Ela não pode evitar sentir uma vontade de chorar, lá estava ela, realizando seu sonho, mas ele não fora nem de longe como ela sonhara. Mas tinha que dar os devidos méritos a Melissa, ela estava certa, Karine sempre fora uma sonhadora, mas agora, ela pode descobrir que contas de fadas não se tornam realidade que finais felizes são historinhas para criança.

Olhou de esgueira para Adam sorridente ao seu lado, ele era lindo e parecia gostar de verdade dela, não podia reclamar de nada. Talvez isso que ela sempre sonhou não existisse e não passasse mesmo de um sonho, não pode evitar sentir-se decepcionada, mas teve que agir o mais "Melissa" possível naquele momento e ser pratica, não podia largar o amor de uma vida toda para ir atrás de uma coisa que nem sabia se existia.

- Quer dizer que eu posso dizer a todo mundo que estou namorando Karine Malfoy? – Adam perguntou alisando os cabelos da menina com cuidado.

- Pode – disse Karine sorrindo tímida.

Eles voltaram a conversar sobre assuntos diversos. Karine não pode negar outra decepção, ela não tinha coragem de contar tudo a Adam, sempre pensou que ia querer contar tudo para ele, mas agora, sentia-se incerta sobre isso.

- Sabe, Adam, eu marquei com meus amigos no três vassouras, - disse ela insegura – e eu não sei muito bem como meu irmão vai reagi com a noticia, então, você se importar se eu for lá e agente se vê mais tarde no castelo?

- Claro que não me importo, - disse Adam sorrindo – vou procurar o pessoal da cornival, a gente se vê mais tarde.

Eles saíram do Café de Madame Puddifoot e antes de se despedires Adam deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, em seguida se afastou. Ela olhou ao redor, apesar de ainda está longe do inverno, ela jamais sentira tanto frio, mas não pode evitar sorrir de leve. Sabia que suas amigas achavam que ela estava se iludindo, mas ela havia conseguido, estava namorando Adam Diggory. E foi assim, com um enorme sorriso na cara que ela seguiu atrás dos amigos.

Enquanto isso no três vassouras, Tiago olhava angustiado pela porta. Melissa, Jenny e Sam já estavam com eles na mesa. Ele não pode evitar reparar que Jack nem se quer olhara para Melissa, ele parecia achar que a cerveja amanteigada era a coisa mais interessante da face da terra. Viu Lize ao seu lado com um olhar deprimido para uma mesa afastada onde Eric e seu fã clube gargalhavam. Viu Taylor e Denis olhando triste para a Weasley caçula, e pode perceber que os dois não haviam brigado mais nenhuma misera vez. Pode notar o olhar incerto de Duke para Jenny, ele ainda não havia se acostumado com a presença da garota, pode ver também o olhar perdido de Dustin em direção a Sam, que parecia mais preocupada com Melissa.

Mas ele não conseguia se concentrar nos amigos por muito tempo, pois sua mente estava em desespero, já estava ficando tarde e nem sinal de Karine, ele olhava de meio em meio segundo para a porta, mas a garota não aparecia, foi assim, que dominado por seu desespero ele levantou-se e sem se importar com o olhar dos amigos, saiu do lugar a procura de uma certa loirinha.

Ele rodou o lugar desesperado, já estava dando a volta para o três vassouras e avisar aos outros sobre o desaparecimento de Karine quando viu um ser de cabelos loiros saltitando distraídos. Não pode evitar sorrir, lá estava ela, com um leve sorriso nos lábios, os olhos meio fechados e andando, como se flutuasse em direção a ele.

O garoto já estava suado, descabelado e desesperado, quando vislumbrou Karine em sua calma e seu jeito angelical, foi como se o jogassem um balde d'água em um dia quente, foi o maior alivio de toda sua vida. Sentiu seus olhos arderem e teve que se segurar para não chorar de felicidade.

Antes que a loirinha se desse conta alguém a abraçava e a rodava com força, ela olhou assustada para a face vermelha e molhada de suor de Tiago, ele tinha um sorriso aliviado na face e a rodava. A garota não pode evitar abraçá-lo também e cair na gargalhada.

A gargalhada da garota foi como musica para os ouvidos do garoto, quando em fim parou de girar a menina, ele teve certeza, nunca em sua vida ele ia conseguir sentir por uma garota a mesma coisa que sentia por Karine Malfoy, ele a amava de um modo forte e incontrolável, que chegava até a doer imaginar qualquer coisa ruim acontecendo à garota.

- Eu fiquei preocupado – disse o garoto tocando o rosto da garota com cuidado como se ela pudesse quebrar com o misero toque.

- Bobinho, eu estou ótima – disse ela colocando a mão sobre a de Tiago, que estava em seu rosto.

- Nine, onde você esteve? – Tiago perguntou calmamente se perdendo nos olhos da loira.

- Eu? – Karine perguntou corando de leve – Bem, esse é o caso, preciso da sua ajuda, Tiago.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou olhando preocupado para a menina.

- Preciso que me ajude com meu irmão – disse ela com seu maior sorriso amarelo.

- Tudo bem, - disse Tiago sorrindo de leve – o que você aprontou dessa vez?

- Eu estou namorando Adam Diggory – disse a garota incerta.

**Na:/ Isso sim é acabar o ano em grande estilo heim? Hehe, me sinto maléfica ^^ Luli, querida, não trabalho com personagens deprimidos, e sim com os revoltados, viva a revolta \o/ você verá fofinha que depressão não é aqui ;) Sophia, fofa, nossa querida Mel vai aprender mais cedo ou mais tarde, com um ou quem sabe dois murros? Hehe (: Pati, chuchu da minha vida, a mel é uma vaca, n´so a amamos, mas ela ainda é uma vaca e... VIDA LONGA AOS NOVOS MAROTOS ^^ a meu deus é a perfeição em forma de fic que eu simplesmente idolatro, e Kevin é perfeito, viva o dougie, sou fã dele também, mcfly (L) hehe Lina, fofinha, claro que eu li seu super recado todinhoooooooo, mereço o Oscar porque tava enormeeeee! Prometo não sumir mais, fofa, tia Bruna está aqui, não cry (: parabéns pela geografia agora é só curtir as férias B) ah e puts, tu ta na 5 né? Eu tou na 6 fofinha, tu num sabe os babados que acontecem lá, meu deeeeus, aquilo sim é fic e o jay da nos nervos com essa crise dele com a anee, viji, mal amado! Ah que bom que foi tão bom assim, Muri, e você pode esperar muito mais confusão, eu não fico feliz até que todo mundo da fic esteja em total pânico, é tão lindo isso ^^ sentindo falta da barb, da leli e da Mary heim! :*** feliz ano novo, crianças, só posto ano que vem, hehe :P **


	10. Um novo passo

Um novo passo (cap 9)

_- Eu estou namorando Adam Diggory – disse a garota incerta._

Essas palavras agiram como se uma espada fosse enfiada no coração dele, lhe faltou ar, seu coração parecia ter parado, a boca seca. Jamais se sentira to próximo à morte antes. Alem disso, a sua frente tinha Karine, com um leve sorriso de criança nos lábios, foi unindo toda sua força de vontade que ele murmurou um desesperado.

- Ta bom.

Karine pulou em seu pescoço e juntos seguiram para o três vassouras. Tiago jamais se sentira daquele modo. Era como se nada mais fizesse sentido em sua vida, como se tivessem lhe arrancado seus sonhos sem dó nem piedade, e lá estava ele, sangrando de amor, e ninguém parecia perceber.

Assim que chegaram ao três vassouras, Karine sentou-se ao lado do branco e desesperado Tiago Black, que estava entre ela e Dustin. Tiago estava em estado de decadência, os cabelos negros pareciam terem ficado opacos de repente, os olhos verdes acinzentados estavam mais cinzas que nunca, a pela que sempre fora branca, não estava mais só branca, e sim pálida e sem cor.

- Ta tudo bem, Tiago? – Jack perguntou assustado.

- Dustin, a Nine tem algo para te falar – disse Tiago ainda com o olhar perdido.

- O que você fez? – Dustin perguntou olhando feio para a irmã.

- Eu... Er... – Tiago viu o medo nos olhos de Karine, que parecia achar que aquilo faria uma válvula estourar na cabeça no irmão. Ele olhou incerto para Karine que lhe suplicou, com o olhar, para que ele falasse a Dustin.

- Ta, eu digo, ela ta namorado o Diggory – falou Tiago sem reviravoltas.

Por um minuto inteiro ouve um silencio mórbido. Taylor e Denis não sabiam para onde olhar, pela primeira vez em um bom tempo o olhar de Elizabeth não era mais deprimido e sim surpreso. Jenny estava com o queixo caído, mas dava para se notar um sorriso, Sam piscava os olhos tentando entender o que se passava, Jack apenas olhava para Tiago. Melissa engoliu o café tão rápido que não seria surpresa se ele saísse pelo nariz da menina, Duke por sua vez se engasgara com sua cerveja amanteigada, mas Dustin permanecia parado, como se Tiago tivesse falado em chinês ou algo do tipo.

- O que você disse, Tiago? – Dustin perguntou calmamente e Tiago olhou para ele com um olhar do tipo "você sabe o que eu disse" – Foi o que pensei... ERIC MALFOY!

Dustin se levantara e berrara o nome do irmão mais novo tão alto que surpreendera a todos no três vassouras. O loiro mais novo deu um pulo na cadeira onde estava e foi correndo até o irmão mais velho, assustado.

- Quem morreu? – ele perguntou nervoso, agora, Elizabeth voltara ao seu estado deprimente fazendo Denis olhar feio para o loiro e Taylor olhar triste para a menina.

- A SUA IRMÃ ESTÁ NAMORANDO O IDIOTA DO DIGGORY – rosnou Dustin, Eric passou um tempo para entender o que ele havia acabado de falar.

- Ta brincando? – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Infelizmente não – rosnou Dustin.

- KARINE JANE WEASLEY MALFOY, VOCÊ TEM BOSTA DE DRAGÃO NA CABEÇA? – Eric perguntou nervoso.

- Não que eu saiba – disse Karine com seu maior sorriso amarelo.

- Eu vou dar uma surra nesse cara – rosnou Dustin.

- Vamos então – concordou Eric.

- Ah, nem pensem nisso vocês dois – disse a garota se levantando decidida.

- E quem vai nos impedir? – perguntou Eric olhando feio para a irmã.

- Toquem em um fio do cabelo de Adam e eu juro que... – Karine começou.

- O que? – debochou Dustin.

- Escrevo para a mamãe e o papai e faço os dois se arrependerem do dia que nasceram – disse a menina aumentando a voz.

- Golpe baixo – disse Dustin se sentando com a cara emburrada.

- Depois conversamos – rosnou Eric se afastando e saindo do três vassouras com seu fã clube em peso.

Novamente o lugar foi dominado por um silencio constrangedor, Karine e Dustin olhavam feio um para o outro. Jenny trocou um olhar incerto com Sam que apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas ela não pode evitar.

- Sem querer acabar com esses momentos agradáveis de "um minuto de silencio", mas, eu ainda não saquei onde está o problema – assumiu Jennifer.

- O problema é o porque de você não calar sua boca – disse Duke batendo na própria testa.

- Cala a boca projeto de Lupin mal amado – disse Jenny olhando de esgueira para Duke e fazendo Denis e Sam prenderem o riso.

- Olha, não precisamos de mais gente brigando aqui – disse Taylor brava.

- É isso ai – concordou Denis.

- Eu estou entrando em um universo paralelo, - disse Elizabeth desesperada – quero ir para casa.

- Vamos, Weasley – disse Taylor ajudando a menina a levantar.

- Universo estranho – comentou ela saindo do lugar ao lado de Taylor e Denis.

Agora, com menos gente no lugar. Parecia que o silencio voltara para ficar, foi ai que Karine reuniu toda sua coragem e falou baixinho.

- Eu não gostei quando você começou a namorar a idiota da Sandler, mas eu nem por isso te deixei sozinho.

Com essas ultimas palavras Karine se levantou sendo seguida pelas amigas e deixando para trás um Dustin atordoado.

- Ela está certa – foi à única coisa que Jack disse quando a garota saiu do três vassouras.

Dustin olhava perdidamente pela porta por onde Karine havia passado. Tiago olhava na mesma direção com um olhar deprimido. Jack olhava para o dois amigos com pena e Duke mordia o lábio inferior com força.

Naquela mesma noite, Karine estava sentada em uma poltrona afastada das demais, já era tarde, por isso o salão comunal estava vazio. Suas amigas já estavam dormindo a um bom tempo e a lareira já estava apagado novamente fazendo a garota acendê-la sem animação com a varinha.

- Oi – uma voz ecoou triste atrás dela.

Karine nem sequer mexeu a cabeça. Dustin puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da irmã observando-a com cuidado, Karine não chegara o olhar para ele em nenhum momento.

- Nine – ele chamou tristonho.

Dustin teve certeza que era melhor ela não olhar para ele, pois dessa vez quando ela o fitou ele sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Os olhos da irmã pareciam duas pedras de gelo que perfuraram sua cabeça com força, ele jamais lhe lançou um olhar tão irritado em toda vida.

- Nossa, você deve gostar mesmo do Diggory – disse Dustin cabisbaixo.

- Não tem nada haver com o Adam – disse Karine irritada.

- Não? – Dustin perguntou surpreso.

- Não, - disse ela triste – tem haver com você e o Eric. Com o fato de vocês sempre me tratarem como uma criança idiota que vá fazer besteira ou coisa assim, qual é, eu sou só um ano mais nova que você e MAIS VELHA que o Eric, não sou nenhuma idiota irresponsável.

- Nós não achamos isso, Nine, - disse Dustin pasmo – é só que agente não quer que você se machuque, sei que você acha que o Diggory é um príncipe encantado, mas ele nem e nenhum garoto é, nós não queremos que você se decepcione. Nós, eu e o Eric, sabemos como você se apega fácil, olhe só para a Jenny, e temos medo que você acabe... Sei lá, Nine, que você acabe fazendo coisas que não faria, só para deixá-lo feliz.

- Vocês acham que eu sou uma criança? – Karine perguntou irritada – Eu sei o que é certo e errado, Dustin, sei o que quero, não é o Adam nem ninguém que vai me convencer a fazer algo que não gosto, não aceito ou não quero. Caso eu e ele não dermos certo, tudo bem, o que não pode é você e o Eric me colocarem em um pedestal com uma placa de "não se aproxime" no pescoço. Eu tenho que arriscar, Dustin, e sei que se, caso, eu acabe me decepcionando, tenho vocês dois para me ajudares a superar.

- Você cresceu rápido. – disse Dustin com os olhos levemente molhados – Eu me lembro de quando você era mais nova e eu tinha que te levar para todo canto, você era tão dependente de mim, só ia para os lugares se fosse comigo, só comia se eu estivesse perto, só dormia se eu fosse te dar um beijo, você me via como um super-herói... Agora, você é tão independente e não precisa mais de mim...

- Não seja idiota, Dustin, - disse Karine sorrindo – você ainda é meu herói, meu protetor, meu irmão mais velho. Ainda é para você que eu corro quando estou com medo, ainda é para você que peço ajudo quando me meto em confusão, ainda é você que eu sei que posso contar. Eu cresci, Dustin, mas você ainda é meu irmão mais velho, e eu ainda quero brigar muito com você, e fazer as pazes mais mil vezes.

Dustin sorriu abertamente ao ver a face brilhante da irmã caçula, a abraçou com força e deixou uma lagrima escorrer dos seus olhos. Ela era tão pequena, tão frágil, tão indefesa e ao mesmo tempo tão forte.

Da escada do dormitório masculino, Tiago observava a cena com carinho, ele tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios e parecia hipnotizado com aquilo.

- Eu te amo, Nine – disse Dustin para a irmã.

- Eu também – murmurou Tiago com um leve sorriso triste e subindo as escadas do dormitório.

Já havia se passado algum tempo, a noticia de que Karine Malfoy e Adam Diggory estavam namorando se espalhou mais rápido que nunca, junto vieram garotas desesperadas fazendo comentários cruéis sobre o jeito e a aparência da loira. Mas ela parecia não se importar.

Os dois estavam nesse momento nos jardins. Karine rodava com os braços abertos e os olhos fechados, enquanto Adam gargalhava na cena. Mas o garoto não pode evitar reparar o quanto ela ficava linda daquele jeito, tão angelical, os cabelos loiros batiam com perfeição nas bochechas muito brancas, ela tinha um sorriso doce na face.

A garota rodou até cair no chão, ao cair na grama fofinha ela olhou para Adam, ele lhe lançou um sorriso amável, e ela caiu na gargalhada. Adam balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas ainda tinha um leve sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Você é maluca – disse ele sorridente.

- Descobriu agora? O que foi, vai desistir de namorar comigo? – ela perguntou com seu sorriso debochado.

- Você não se livra de mim tão fácil – disse o garoto puxando ela pelo pescoço e lhe beijando com intensidade.

De longe Tiago observava a troca de carinho dos dois com o coração apertado, fazia tempo que não sentia uma dor como aquela, fazia tempo que seu coração não estava tão doido, era como se lhe tivessem tirado seus sonhos e os entregado de bandeja para Adam Diggory.

_**-* Flash Back *-**_

Um garotinho de no Maximo cinco anos, cabelos negros e um belo par de olhos verdes acinzentados, ele estava sentado em um balanço, olhando atentamente pela janela de uma enorme mansão. De lá ele podia ver a silhueta de seus pais que discutiam como nunca. Pode ver eles saírem da janela, sentiu seu coração apertar, em seguida eles estavam se aproximando dele, ainda brigando.

A mulher era muito bonita, tinha os cabelos negros e seus olhos de um verde acinzentado perfurador, ela tinha uma pose aristocrática e parecia mal humorado. O homem por sua vez, bufava bravo, tinha os cabelos tão negros quanto os da mulher, mas seus olhos eram do mesmo tom negro do cabelo, sua pose era tão aristocrática quanto à da mulher.

- Você me irrita, Michel – reclamou a mulher.

- Não fale comigo desse jeito na frente, _dele_, Anna Belle – rosnou o marido.

- Tiago, - rosnou a mulher – você é um Black, e como tal deve entender que...

- O sangue Black é meu, Anna Belle – rosnou o marido.

- Então fale – disse a esposa brava.

- Como Black, meu filho, - disse o pai serio – você deve agir como tal, entender que deve...

- Honrar meu nome, eu sei, pai – disse o menino triste.

- Então por que não faz isso? – Anna Belle perguntou ironicamente.

- Como assim? – Tiago perguntou surpreso.

- Ora, - começou Michel incerto – você não é exatamente... Bem, você sabe...

- Você não é exatamente um soncerino – disse Anna Belle com um leve tom de nojo.

- Mas eu achei que não íamos para Londres, - disse Tiago – achei que eu não ia para Hogwarts.

- E não vai, até parecer um soncerino – disse Michel serio.

- Eu queria muito ir – disse Tiago tristonho.

- Então finja que é nosso filho – debochou Anna Belle recebendo um olhar irritado do marido.

- Não dê ouvidos a ela, Tiago, - disse Michel curvando-se para o filho – nós só queremos seu bem, está no seu sangue ser um soncerino, os que foram contra isso não se deram muito bem, não é mesmo?

- Nem os que foram a favor – disse Tiago olhando feio para o pai, que apenas prendeu um sorriso, mas Anna Belle bufou brava.

_**-* Fim de Flash Back * - **_

O garoto não pode evitar sorrir triste ao lembrar dos pais, não sabia quando havia sido mais triste, se quando viveu com eles ou quando viveu sozinho. Seu pai pelo menos parecia se importar com ele, mas sua mãe...

Chegava a ser estranho imaginar que Anna Belle Black era sua mãe de sangue, que lhe dera a luz e lhe amamentara, jamais lhe fornecera nem um terço do amor que Leslie Potter lhe dera. Leslie que lhe deu atenção, amor, carinho e tudo que uma mãe de verdade devia dar para um filho, ela que lhe tirou daquele inferno que ele viveu desde a morte de seus pais.

_**- * Flash Back * - **_

O garotinho de cabelos negros agora tinha seis anos, seus olhos passaram de um belo verde acinzentado, para apenas um cinza triste e sem vida. A casa, a antiga e bela casa, agora parecia uma mansão do terror, ele estava sentado no chão, no centro na sala olhando triste para os jardins, antes tão bonitos, agora sujo, mal cuidado, assustador e triste, como tudo em sua volta.

Seus pais haviam morrido, ele havia escutado em uma noite os dois brigarem muito, ouvia seu nome ser berrado como ameaça, por sua mãe, e seu pai berrar com ela, em seguida correu para o quarto deles es sentou-se no chão, observando pela brecha da porta os dois brigarem.

Podia ouvir sua mãe sugerir que o matassem, para não terem que passar vergonha com as outras famílias bruxas renomados, pode ouvir seu pai berrar com ela e chamá-la de desumana, e ela alegar que ele e Tiago eram os Black mais desprezíveis que ela já conhecera.

Viu sua mãe se aproximando na porta, mas antes de sair ela disse algo que lhe fez estremecer, não soube como não saiu correndo dali, mas suas pernas pareciam ter virado gelatina, e ele não podia mais correr.

- É melhor se despedir do seu herdeiro inútil, Michel, não vou apresentar alguém como ele para ninguém, Tiago não passa dessa noite – disse ela friamente.

O que aconteceu a seguir fez ele abrir mais do que nunca os olhos, seu pai jogara uma maldição da morte em sua mãe que caia no mesmo instante no chão, Tiago abriu a porta com cuidado, olhou do corpo estatelado no chão da sua mãe, para seu pai, ele apenas fitou o filho desesperado.

- Me perdoe, Tiago – murmurou Michel em seguida apontando a varinha para a própria cabeça e se matando.

Desde então ele esteve vivendo sozinho naquela casa abandonada, esquecido por todos. Não tinha familiares e não queria ser levado a um orfanato trouxa, preferia viver ali, sozinho com suas lembranças, até que o tempo fosse bom e arrancasse dele seu ultimo suspiro de vida.

- Esse lugar é assustador – disse alguém, fazendo Tiago se levantar e correr para trás do velho sofá.

- Eu achei interessante – disse uma voz feminina.

Tiago olhou por trás do sofá para o casal, um homem alto, forte, cabelos negros e olhos verde esmeralda, com uma cara de bobo observava a tudo assustado. Ao lado dele uma bela mulher de cabelos muito loiros e olhos cinzas parecia achar tudo a coisa mais fascinante do universo.

- Vamos, James – disse Leslie puxando o marido pela sala.

- Less, esse lugar dá medo, eu sou um pai de família, sabia? – perguntou James nervoso.

- Sabia, bestão, eu sou a mãe da família – disse Leslie girando os olhos e fazendo o marido bufar.

Por um segundo Tiago achou que aquele par de olhos cinzas haviam encontrado os seus, por isso se escondeu totalmente atrás do sofá, esperando que eles fossem embora, mas não foram. Pois logo ele ouviu a voz de Leslie ecoando próxima.

- Oi, qual seu nome? – ela perguntara ajoelhando-se no sofá de um modo que pudesse ver o alto de sua cabeça.

- Saiam daqui, - disse Tiago saindo de trás do sofá nervoso – eu sou Tiago Black e se eu fosse vocês tomaria cuidado, trouxas...

- Black? – Leslie perguntou curiosa.

- Trouxas? Ele ta por acaso achando que... – James perguntou pasmos.

- Vocês não sabem com quem estão se metendo – disse Tiago assustado.

- Relaxe, pequeno, somos bruxos – disse James sorrindo de leve e mostrando a varinha.

- Black? Quando diz Black você se refere...? – Leslie começou.

- Não sou neto de Sirius Black – disse Tiago triste.

- Não é dele que estou falando, quero dizer, é neto de Régulo Black? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Sou, como você...? – Tiago começou.

- Prazer, - disse Leslie sorrindo de leve – Meu nome é Leslie Narcisa Malfoy Potter!

- Malfoy? – Tiago perguntou fitando a mulher, surpreso.

_**- * Fim de Flash Back * - **_

Tiago sorriu de leve ao lembrar-se daquele dia, foi como sair de um pesadelo e viver uma vida de sonhos, foi como sair das trevas e mergulhar em uma piscina de paz e felicidade. Foi feliz com os Potter como jamais havia sido em sua vida.

Lembrou-se que depois daquele dia, Leslie foi todo dia lhe ver, apresentou-lhe a Jack e a Taylor. Lembrava-se como ontem o dia mais feliz da sua vida, o dia que Leslie e James lhe convidaram para viajar com eles pelo mundo e para fazer parte da família deles, aceitou sem pensar duas vezes, e assim sua vida foi só alegria e a dor passava longe.

Até aquele momento, ver Karine com Adam acabava com a idéia que Leslie havia lhe feito acreditar, que tudo sempre dava certo e ia melhorar, era como sair de um sonho e acordar assustado na noite, notar decepcionado que tudo... Tudo não passou de um sonho.

Ele acreditou bobamente, em algum momento de sua vida, que Karine sentia algo por ele, mas no fundo sabia, era só amizade, ela amava Adam Diggory, não havia como fugir dessa triste realidade, que se tornava mais real a cada segundo que se passava. As coisas nem sempre davam certos, e nem sempre, sonhos se tornavam realidade.

- Cara, você é masoquista – disse uma voz atrás de si.

Virou-se para deparar com a cara de pena que Jack lançava para o casal feliz, Tiago, que conhecia Jack como a um irmão, não pode evitar notar que nunca havia visto ele tão serio quanto estava vendo nos últimos dias.

- Por que diz isso? – Tiago perguntou serio.

- Assistir a garota que você é apaixonado desde os quatorze anos se agarrar com um cornival idiota não me parece uma coisa muito agradável de se fazer – disse Jack sorrindo de leve para o amigo.

- Ta tão na cara assim? – Tiago perguntou triste.

- Você e Karine? – Jack perguntou e o amigo confirmou – Não me subestime, te conheço muito bem.

- Pelo menos isso – murmurou o garoto tristonho.

- Então é isso? – Jack perguntou levemente irritado – Vai desistir dela? Entregá-la de bandeja e com uma maçã na boca, no jantar, para o idiota do Diggory?  
- Ela ama ele – disse Tiago triste.

- Então faça ela te amar, seu idiota, - rosnou Jack – vocês são melhores amigos, você sabe tudo sobre ela, mostre que você é melhor que um cornival metido à bosta.

- Eu não poso, a conheço a ponto de saber que ela é apaixonada por esse cara desde sempre, não posso privá-la disso, amo-a demais para fazer algo assim – disse Tiago cabisbaixo.

O que aconteceu em seguida surpreendeu Tiago como poucas coisas na vida. Jack havia lhe dado um murro no rosto e estava olhando com um ódio fulminante para ele, Tiago jamais viu o amigo daquele jeito, tão transtornado.

- Presta bastante atenção, Tiago Black, - rosnou Jack – ELA NÃO TE ODEIA, ela te adora, você pode falar com ela, tocar nela e sonhar com ela, tem gente que não pode fazer o mesmo com quem quer, então não desperdice a sua sorte e lute por Karine ou você não gosta mesmo dela?

Tiago não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando pasmo para o amigo, Jack bufou irritado e começou a se afastar dele sem nem olhar para trás. Quando o loiro saiu do seu alcance de vista, ele virou a cabeça rapidamente para Karine gargalhando ao lado de um Adam que apenas lia distraído um livro, com um leve sorriso na cara.

Por mais estranho que fosse, ele tinha que assumir, Jack estava certo, e ele não ia desistir de Karine até ela lhe dizer claramente que não queria, enquanto isso, ele ia lutar pelo seu sonho, Karine Malfoy, como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, o que de fato era, não pode evitar sorrir de leve.

**Na:/ PRIMEIRO CAP DO ANO PRA MEUS LINDINHOS E PRA RENOVAR AS ESPERANÇAS :) Primeiramente: Uhuuu a Mary voltou galerinha, vamos ao delírio! Hehe, que bom que ta gostando amiga, mas desencana, Taylor e Tiago? Jamais, ela alem de ser nova demais é como uma irmã pra ele! Muri, virei sua fã agora você conhece minha idola kiki AAAAAH fiquei bege agora menino e já que vc conhece ela manda ela postar logo nos novos marotos 6 que ta demorando muiiito! :P Sophia, fofa, pode relaxar que as coisas vão melhorar ^^ Calma, Pati, as coisas vão melhorar, o Eric vai estar de volta logo logo e o Tiago vai voltar a ativa, todo mundo vai ficar feliz, eu acho :P curiosidade num é lindo? Adoro isso! Lina, fofa, vc sabe que eu gosto de torturar, mas relaxe, as coisas estão piorando pra depois melhorar e depois piorar mais ainda (: hehe adoroooooooooooo isso! Barb, calma amiga, ta aqui o cap e QUE BOM QUE PASSOU UHUUUUUUUU! Só falta a Leli dá as caras agora ;P hehe! Bye crianças :P **


	11. Ideias Indecentes

Idéias indecentes (cap 10)

Os dias pareciam voar para Karine, mas não por animação, eles apenas voavam. Ela andava sozinha pelos corredores de Hogwartas. Não estava com muita paciência para agüentar Jenny e Duke brigando no salão comunal, nem Mel e Jack sem nem sequer trocarem um olhar, precisava sair de perto deles um pouco, precisava pensar em si mesma, um pouco.

Ainda não fazia idéia do que havia acontecido com Mel e Jack, como eles podiam ter brigado? Ta, eles brigavam o tempo todo, mas eles agora estavam, diferentes, sem nem se falarem nem nada, Jack parecia estar definhando pouco a pouco e Melissa ficando cada segundo mais fria, como as coisas podiam mudar tanto?

E Jennifer e Duke, como seria possível brigarem tanto? Por que motivo Duke detestava tanto a garota, sabia que ele não se agradou de inicio em tê-la andando com eles, mas já devia ter se acostumado, como todos já se acostumaram, mas não, ele parecia só ver mais defeitos em Jenny, cada segundo mais.

Mas o que mais lhe intrigava era Tiago, sentia falta do amigo, ele havia se afastado consideravelmente da garota. Só merlin sabia porque. Mas Karine imaginava que podia ser por causa de Adam, talvez ele imaginasse que o cornival podia ter ciúmes, ou coisa assim, o que era estúpido. Eles eram melhores amigos e ele estava se afastando dela por causa de... Adam?

- Ora, o que eu vejo, Karine Malfoy – uma voz debochada ecoara as suas costas.

- Olá, Olsen, o que quer? – disse Karine irritada, virando-se para dar de cara com o sorriso presunçoso de Holly Olsen.

- Que grosseria, - disse Holly sorrindo de lado para suas sombras: Lucy e Kelly, a segunda bastante tristonha – só vim lhe dar os parabéns.

- Parabéns? – Karine perguntou surpresa.

- É, afinal, está namorando o Diggory, não é? – Holly perguntou com um leve sorriso.

- Estou – murmurou Karine tentando esconder o descontentamento.

- Ora, então eu espero que vocês fiquem juntos para sempre – disse Holly sorrindo e fazendo Lucy gargalhar.

- Por que? – Karine perguntou gargalhando.

- Porque assim você sai do meu caminho,_ Nine_ – debochou Holly saindo ao lado de uma Lucy que gargalhava e de uma Kelly ainda muito triste.

Karine vislumbrou as silhuetas das três garotas sumirem do alcance de sua vista. Não sabia o que Holly Olsen estava aprontando, mas de uma coisa ela sabia, fosse o que fosse, não seria coisa boa.

Enquanto isso nos jardins. Sam estava sentada de baixo de uma enorme arvore lendo um livro, distraidamente. Os cabelos negros voavam e batiam com perfeição em seu rosto, os olhos azuis tão distraídos, a pele branca como neve, os lábios róseos e o jeitinho delicado de quem poderia ser quebrada com um misero toque. Era assim que ultimamente Dustin Malfoy, via a amiga na irmã mais nova.

Quando começou a reparar tanto na garota? Quando começou a não conseguir pensar em mais nada, apenas e unicamente nela? Quando foi que começou a sentir coisas tão estranhas por uma garota tão fora dos seus padrões?

Fez menção de se aproximar, ms o que diria? Jamais teve alguma conversa com a garota Weasley, mas não podia ficar apenas olhando para ela pelo resto da vida. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, e contra a vontade de seus pés, ele foi andando desengonçado em direção a menina.

- Oi, Samantha – disse ele inseguro quando se aproximou da garota.

A morena deu um pulo surpresa para trás. De todas as pessoas do mundo, Dustin Malfoy era a ultima pessoa que ela esperava ver, até Merlin era mais provável do que ele. Os cabelos loiros platinados e olhos verde clarinhos pareciam hipnotizar a menina, juntamente com um corpo magnífico e um rosto de deus grego.

- O-oi, Dustin - disse a garota ainda nervosa.

- Er, desculpe se eu estou atrapalhando, mas... – ele começou inseguro.

- Não está atrapalhando, - disse a garota calmamente – mas eu não faço idéia de onde ela esteja.

- Ela? – Dustin perguntou surpreso.

- É, não vi a Nine desde cedo – disse Sam tranqüila.

- Não estou atrás da Nine – murmurou Dustin se controlando para não corar.

- Não? – Sam perguntou agora mais curiosa e surpresa que nunca – Então, no que posso ajudar?

A cabeça de Dustin girou consideravelmente, o que ele ia fazer agora? Ia dizer que estava sentindo algo estranho por ela a um bom tempo? Isso seria uma opção? Não sabia.

- Eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa – disse ele inseguro.

- Pergunta – disse Samantha olhando atentamente para o garoto.

- Bem, - começou Dustin nervoso – que flores se dá para uma garota para pedir desculpas?

- Que? – Sam perguntou surpresa.

- Não seria muito seguro eu perguntar isso para a Nine, não acha? – perguntou Dustin se controlando para não bater na própria testa.

- Bem, isso depende, - disse a garota perdendo a animação, "Desculpas para Kelly" ela pensava triste – acho que devia dar as flores favoritas dela.

- Mas eu não faço idéia de quais sejam – disse Dustin calmo.

- Garotas como Kelly Sandler gostam de rosas, o mais vermelhas possíveis – disse Sam distraída voltando a olhar para seu livro.

- Kelly? – Dustin perguntou.

- É, é dela que está falando, não? – Sam perguntou olhando levemente magoada, para ele.

- Bem, mais ou menos, não, quer dizer... – Dustin começou nervoso.

- Não se preocupe, não falo para a Nine, - disse Sam com um sorriso triste – mas se eu fosse você arriscaria nas rosas, ela deve gostar.

- Você gosta? – ele perguntou curioso.

- São bonitas, - disse Sam simples – mas a Nine prefere margaridas e a Mel magnólia, eu sinceramente gosto de tulipas.

- Tulipas? – Dustin perguntou curioso.

- É – disse a garota dando de ombros. – mas acho que a Kelly vai preferir rosas.

- Eu também – disse Dustin sorrindo de leve para a menina.

Logo a noite chegou, e com ela uma forte tempestade. Dustin estava sentado ao lado de Duke, Tiago e Jack, Karine, sentada distante deles, olhava distraída pela janela, Sam terminava de ler seu livro e Melissa tentava evitar olhar para os garotos. Em uma mesa próxima, Denis, Taylor e Elizabeth estavam sentados, Taylor e Denis discutiam sobre quadribol enquanto Lize olhava triste pela janela.

Tranqüilamente, Eric Malfoy desceu as escadas do dormitório masculino, assim que entrou no salão comunal e deu de cara com Lize, com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Denis, algo lhe dominou com um ódio mortal, ele olhou feio para os dois e saiu de lá pisando fundo.

Todos, agora, olhavam com pena para Lize, Denis e Taylor que estavam esperando que ela tivesse um ataque e começasse a chorar, de novo, se surpreenderam, a garota levantou-se mais irritada que nunca, olhou para os dois irritada.

- Para mim chega – rosnou ela.

Em seguida a menina Lupin saiu pela passagem do salão comunal correndo pelos corredores, não ouviu o aviso da mulher gorda de que já passara da hora do toque de recolher. Ela apenas corria, como se seus pés dependessem disso, corria com uma velocidade que surpreendia até ela mesma.

Ela correu até os jardins, onde viu um garoto loiro ajoelhado na relva, com a forte chuva caindo sobre ele. Não soube o que lhe deu, mas sentiu-se insegura de ir lá, mas seus pés se moveram por conta própria e ela acabou atrás dele. A chuva caia forte, e seus cabelos que normalmente eram muito cacheados estavam alisando devido a água.

- Eric – ela chamou baixinho.

- O que você quer? – Ele berrou.

- Conversar – disse a menina triste.

- Não tenho nada para falar com você – rosnou o garoto se afastando.

Mas não dessa vez, dessa vez ele não ia fugir. Ela o segurou com força pelo braço, fazendo se virar assustado para dar de cara com uma Elizabeth fora de si, os cabelos agora lisos devido a chova colavam em seu rosto, molhado não só pela água da chuva, como também pelas suas lagrimas.

- O que eu fiz? – Ela berrou fora de si – Se fiz algo errado foi me apaixonar por você, Eric Malfoy, eu não mereço ser tratada assim, entendeu?

Ele não respondeu nada, apenas fitou a garota intensamente curioso, parecia ter entrado em um transe constante e não sabia quando e se ia acordar.

- Você se acha melhor que todo mundo e eu estou cheia disso, estou cheia de você e do seu ego, - rosnou a garota – eu não sou capacho do seu mau humor, usa seu fã clube, a mim não, nunca mais! Eu te odeio, odeio você me tratar como se eu fosse invisível e nunca, NUNCA, olhar para mim, sendo que estive sempre do seu lado e você me troca por um bando de idiotas puxa saco na primeira oportunidade, então vai, fica com elas. Desculpe por te amar desde SEMPRE!

Berrando as ultimas palavras, Elizabeth saiu correndo dos jardins para dentro do castelo. As lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto, não queria nem podia voltar para o salão comunal, precisava de um lugar para ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos e resolver seus problemas.

Foi assim que uma porta surgiu, sabia o que era, a sala precisa. Abriu-a intrigada para dar de cara com seu quarto, um belo quarto de paredes brancas com pôsteres de seu time de quadribol nas paredes e enormes pôsteres que mostravam ela, Eric e Denis sorrindo animados, correndo e se divertindo, naquele momento, tudo isso parecia que não havia passado de um sonho, que ela, Eric e Denis jamais haviam sido amigos e que não passara de sua imaginação. Sentou-se na sua cama muito fofa, abraçou os joelhos e deixou as lagrimas escorrerem soltas por seus olhos.

When he passes me by

_(Quando ele passa por mim)_  
He's a ray of light

_(Ele é um raio de luz)_  
Like the first drop of sun

_(Como a primeira "gota" de sol)_  
From the sky

_(No céu)_  
And I know he's a king

_(E eu sei que ele é um rei)_  
Who deserves a queen

_(Que precisa de uma rainha)_  
But I'm not a queen

_(Mas eu não sou uma rainha)_  
And he doesn't see me

_(E ele não me vê)_

As lagrimas corriam soltas, ela fixou os olhos em um pôster onde ela e Eric sorriam animados e abraçados, acenavam. Sorriu triste para a imagem, que agora parecia mais distante que nunca. Nunca havia se sentido daquele modo, tão desprezível, pisada, humilhada e idiota. Ela amou aquele garoto por toda a vida e agora, agora ele estava lhe ignorando e lhe tratando mal, sabe-se merlin porque.

When he dances

_(Quando ele dança)_  
He moves me to a smile

_(Ele me faz abrir um sorriso)_  
And I see everything

_(E eu vejo tudo)_  
Near him shine

_(A sua volta brilhar)  
_There's a grace in his ways

_(Há certa graça em seu jeito)_  
That I can't contain

_(Que eu não consigo ter)_  
I haven't that Grace

_(Eu não tenha essa graça)_  
Oh, I haven't that Grace

_(Oh, eu não tenho essa graça)_

Eric corria tão rápido que parecia estar voando, os cabelos loiros, ensopados batiam com perfeição no seu rosto, os olhos verdes brilhavam de um modo estranho, ele sentia que se não fosse rápido... Não podia perder a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida, de novo.

Foi correndo como um louco com uma necessidade fora do normal de ajeitar as coisas, de ver Elizabeth, que uma porta surgiu do nada no corredor, ele freou surpreso e quando a abriu deu de cara com Elizabeth, de costas, abraçando os próprios joelhos e chorando compulsivamente.

And the closer he gets

_(E quanto mais perto ele chega)_  
I can't help but hide

_(Não consigo evitar de me esconder)_  
So ashamed

_(Tão envergonhada)_  
Of my body and voice

_(Do Meu corpo e da minha voz)_  
There are boundaries

_(Há barreiras)_  
We pass in spite of the war

_(Que transportamos apesar da guerra)_  
But our own

_(Mas a nossa própria)_  
We can't seem to cross

_(Parece que não conseguimos cruzar)_

Ele entrou silencioso no quarto que logo reconheceu ser o de Elizabeth, olhou para ela com cuidado, de costas, não havia notado sua presença. O lugar estava silencioso, o único barulho que ouvia era o do choro da garota, que parecia que nunca ia parar.

She has a way that surrounds her

_(Ela tem um jeito que a cerca)_  
So delicate

_(Tão delicada)_  
With a glory that reigns in her life

_(Com a glória que reina em sua vida)_  
She is also so much that she is not

_(Ela também é tanto que [na verdade] não é)_  
These things I can't see

_(Essas coisas, não posso ver)_  
'Cause he doesn't see me

_(Porque ele não me vê)_  
Oh-oh-oh ...  
And he doesn't see me

_(E ele não me vê)_

Naquele momento, se sentiu o ser mais idiota do mundo, como pode demorar tanto para notar, tanto para entender. Ele sempre foi apaixonado pela menina Lupin, mas claro que com seu problema mental ele não ia notar que ela sentia o mesmo. Como, depois da merda que fizera, ele ia olhar para na cara dela? Se sentia desprezível, um lixo, o maior dos idiotas por não tê-la dito antes o que tinha que ser dito.

There are things we can change

_(Há coisas que podem mudar)_  
If we just choose to fight

_(Se escolhermos lutra)_  
But the walls of injustice are high

_(Mas ou muros da injustiça são muito altos)_

Foi se aproximando cuidadoso da garota, seu coração batia com velocidade total em seu peito, depois de tantos anos estava inseguro, inseguro em falar com Lize, inseguro em falar com sua melhor amiga, inseguro de dizer a ela que a amava, pois sabia que não merecia o amor da garota, não depois do que a fez passar.

When he passes me by

_(Quando ele passa por mim)_  
He's a ray of light

_(Ele é um raio de luz)_  
Like the first drop of sun

_(Como a primeira "gota" de sol)_  
From the sky

_(No céu)_  
And I know he's a king

_(__E eu sei que ele é um rei)_  
Who deserves a queen

_(Que precisa de uma rainha)_  
Someone other than me

_(Que não seja eu)_  
So different from me

_(Tão diferente de mim)_

- Lize – ele chamou baixinho.

A menina virou-se surpresa para o garoto, seu rosto molhado e inchado de tanto que chorara, seus cabelos estavam encharcados e lê lá, na sua frente, apesar de molhado, estava lindo e loiro como sempre.

- O que você quer? – rosnou a garota.

- Eu sou um idiota, me desculpa? – pediu ele tristonho – Me desculpa por nunca ter te dito que te amava, me desculpa por ter me afastado de você por ciúme do Denis, me desculpa por te tratado como te tratei, me desculpa por...

- Para, você disse que... – Elizabeth começou.

- Sim, eu me afastei de você porque achei que você gostava do Denis – murmurou o garoto tímido.

- Você disse que me amava? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Muito – disse o garoto olhando para os próprios pés.

Para a surpresa de Eric, Elizabeth pulara em seu pescoço e colou os lábios nos do garoto com intensidade, ele sorriu por entre o beijo, e lá ficaram por um bom tempo, se beijando com uma intensidade que reprimiram tanto.

Hogwarts sem duvidas era feita de fofocas, pois a mais nova era o fato de Elizabeth Lupin e Eric Malfoy estarem namorando. Mas isso não parecia ser mais chocante do que o fato de que Denis Weasley e Taylor Potter estavam aparentemente começando a se dar bem.

Mas para Tiago, nada disso fazia qualquer diferença, o objetivo dele era claro e obvio, uma loirinha de olhos azuis que o encantava. Sim, ele ia seguir o que Jack lhe dissera, ia lutar pelo que mais queria, ia lutar por Karine Malfoy como se sua vida dependesse disso, e estava feliz, pois era como se algum fio de esperança voltasse a sua alma.

Karine por sua vez caminhava calmamente pelos corredores, havia se tornado um habito estranho andar sozinha. Não sabia porque, mas parecia melhor do que aturar a cara de raiva de Jenny ou o olhar triste de Sam ou inda mais a depressão bizarra de Melissa. Alem do mais, não era lá a maior diversão do mundo estar com Adam.

Não, não que ela não gostasse dele, pois gostava muito, mas estava começando a achar que gostar não estava bastando. A companhia de Adam não era uma necessidade para ela, não pelo menos como aparentemente estava sendo a dela para ele, sentia-se mal por quando finalmente arrumou o cara dos seus sonhos ele não estava parecendo nada com o príncipe encantado que imaginou.

As palavras de Dustin de que em Adam nem nenhum garoto eram o seu príncipe encantado rodavam em sua cabeça. Mas Adam sem duvidas era perfeito, doce, meigo, gostava dela, era fiel, educado, simpático e bonito, o que mais ela poderia querer? Era como se todas as qualidades dele, que ela sempre amou, tivesse se tornado desprezíveis e ela não se importasse mais com nenhuma.

Era como se, apesar de todas as qualidades, Karine não precisasse de Adam, era como se ela precisasse de outra coisa, de alguém diferente, alguém que não fosse como Adam, alguém que não fosse tão perfeito, mas tivesse algo que ela amava mais do que qualquer outra qualidade que Adam Diggory tivesse.

Mas como ela podia abrir mão de algo tão real e "fixo" como Adam para correr atrás desse "alguém" que ela nem sabia se existia. Ela havia lutado tanto por Adam, como podia abrir mão de todos os seus esforços desse jeito? Não podia, não podia abrir mão dele depois de tudo que passou para conseguir conquistá-lo. E se esse "alguém" não existisse? Ela teria aberto mão de algo tão "real" como Adam para correr atrás de um sonho?

Foi nesse momento, andando distraída com seus próprios pensamentos, que ela sentiu algo semelhante ao que sentiu em suas férias. Era como se o vento tivesse parado de soprar, os pássaros parado de cantar e uma enorme nuvem cobria o céu. Sentiu suas entranhas se revirarem e seu coração disparar.

- Calma, Christine, a hora está chegando, meu bem – uma voz feminina ecoara em seus ouvidos fazendo-a se arrepiar até a ultima encarnação.

Ela não pode evitar correr, correr como jamais correu, correr de medo, pois sabia que aquela voz não podia ser algo bom. Sua cabeça girava e ela corria com os olhos serrados devido ao medo do que quer que fosse. Foi correndo de olhos fechados, e desesperada que ela esbarrou em algo, ou melhor, em alguém, e caiu com tudo no chão.

- Ta tudo bem, Nine? – uma voz ecoara como musica para seus ouvidos.

Karine ergueu os olhos contentes esperando a imagem de Tiago cruzar seu globo ocular como uma luz no fim do túnel, e para sua surpresa, foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Lá estava ele, Tiago Black, sorrindo docemente para ela, a luz do sol havia voltado e iluminava o garoto como em uma cena de filme, os cabelos negros caiam com perfeição sobre os olhos verdes acinzentados. O garoto além de possuir um sorriso que parecia ser feito com estrelas também carregava uma margarida com delicadeza na mão direita.

Os olhos da garota colaram na flor, as pétalas brancas como neve com um centro amarelo ouro, ela brilhava para a menina juntamente com o sorriso de Tiago. Karine teve que conter o queixo que estava insistindo em fazer um salto direto para o chão.

- Ti-tiago? – Karine perguntou nervosa.

- Não, o papai Noel – brincou o garoto lhe esticando a mão para que ela se levantasse.

Insegura ela aceitou a mão e se viu em pé ao lado do garoto. Jamais havia reparado o quão belo Tiago Black era, e o quão alto também já que ela não chegava nem ao seu ombro direito.

- Para quem é...? – Karine perguntou curiosa.

- Adivinha. – ele mandou com um sorriso debochado – Quem é a única garota loira oxigenada, peste, baixinha e que adora margaridas que eu conheço?

- Para mim? – ela perguntou pasma.

- Não, para o coelhinho da páscoa, você ta lenta hoje, heim? – ele perguntou sorrindo e colocando a flor com delicadeza no cabelo da garota.

Tiago fitou a garota como se quisesse gravar cada milímetro no seu rosto. Karine teve que se controlar para não corar, desde quando sentia vontade de corar perto de Tiago? Mas não podia evitar, sentir aquele par de olhos verdes acinzentados em cima dela fazia com que seu coração pulasse de para quedas, ela engoliu em seco.

Inseguro Tiago tocou o rosto da garota com cuidado, para sentir a pele fina e delicada sobre seus dedos. Karine pareceu ficar mais atordoada a cada segundo, suas pernas estavam começando a virar gelatina, ela abria a boca em pequenas brechas como quem imagina falar algo mais desisti antes da hora.

- Tiago – murmurou a garota incerta.

Aquilo foi demais para ele, ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado daqueles lábios tão rosas e com aquela voz tão doce e aveludada fez com que seu coração pulasse histérico em seu peito e fechando os olhos devagar ele foi aproximando-se da garota, para sua surpresa e alegria ela não parecia estar se afastando em nenhum momento, até que...

- KARINE JANE WEASLEY MALFOY – uma voz ecoara grave e irritada.

Karine praticamente dera um pulo para longe de Tiago e fitava a pessoa atrás do garoto com um olhar de desespero. Tiago por sua vez permanecia de olhos fechados xingando e amaldiçoando baixinho Adam Diggory e toda sua descendência por ter interrompido aquele momento.

- Oi Adam – murmurou Karine com o maior sorriso amarelo do planeta.

- Não me venha com "Oi Adam" – disse o rapaz imitando a namorada – o que a senhorita estava fazendo com ELE?

- Ele, não, Diggory, porque você sabe meu nome e... – disse Tiago virando-se furioso para o seu rival.

- Tanto faz, Black! – rosnou Adam – O que importa é o que você e a MINHA NAMORADA estavam fazendo aqui SOZINHOS?

- Não deu para notar? Estamos jogando pôquer – ironizou Tiago bravo.

- Calado, seu verme, - rosnou Adam – e imagino que a flor na cabeça dela foi você quem deu, não é?

- Você chegou a essa conclusão sozinho? Estou tão orgulhoso, Diggory – debochou Tiago fazendo Adam rosnar.

- Não me provoque, Black, você não sabe do que eu sou capaz de fazer quando estou bravo – rosnou Adam irritado.

- E VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE EU SOU CAPAZ DE FAZER POR KARINE, SEU MERDA – berrou Tiago com toda sua força.

Adam e Tiago incharam o peito e estavam prestes a se matarem, mas Karine ainda estava em um transe incompreendido até para ela. As palavras de Tiago rodavam sua cabeça "O que eu sou capaz de fazer por Karine", isso teria sido o que ela achava que isso era? Depois do quase beijo e da flor ela achava bem provável.

- ELA É MINHA, BLACK – berrou Adam nervoso.

- Me poupe, Diggory, você nunca gostou dela – disse Tiago irritado.

- AS COISAS MUDAM – gritou Adam.

- MAS VOCÊ NÃO A CONHECE, NÃO COMO EU! – berrou Tiago – Você não sabe nada sobre ela, você não sabe a cor favorita dela, nem que ela adora margaridas, nem dos medos, nem dos sonhos, você não sabe nem um terço do que eu sei dela!

- Parabéns, Black, você é um excelente amigo, mas o NAMORADO sou EU – disse Adam nervoso.

- Se depender de mim, não por muito tempo – disse Tiago baixinho.

- Eu ganhei, Black, será que você ainda não reparou nisso? – Adam perguntou puxando Karine pelo braço sem dar chances nem dela se dar conta do que estava acontecendo.

Karine lançou um olhou estranho para Tiago enquanto Adam a puxava. Tiago não pode evitar segui-los, escondido. Adam puxava a menina com violência para um corredor escuro e vazio. Em seguida jogou-a contra uma parede e olhou fuzilador nos olhos da garota.

- Me diz, Karine, você gosta de mim? – Adam perguntou segurando-a com força.

- Gosto – murmurou a garota incerta.

- Você quer continuar comigo? – ele perguntou nervoso.

- Eu... – murmurou a garoto.

- Certo, mas depois de hoje, você deve entender que está em debito comigo, não é? – Adam perguntou irritado.

- Acho que sim – disse Karine insegura.

- Então, vai me deixar ganhar – rosnou Adam.

- O que? – Karine perguntou sem entender.

- No próximo jogo, - disse Adam ainda a segurando com força - se a Grifinoria vencer esse ultimo jogo antes do natal ela ganha por antecipadamente, não é? Pois bem, o próximo jogo é contra a cornival, ou seja, você vai me deixar pegar o pomo, em nome do nosso namoro, Karine.

- Eu... – Karine esbugalhou os olhos e fitou o namorado, assustada.

- Não tem desculpa Karine, - rosnou Adam – prove que gosta mesmo de mim, ou será que gosta até de quadribol mais do que do nosso namoro? Vamos, Karine, me diga, vai me entregar o pomo?

- Eu acho que... – murmurou a garota olhando derrotada nos olhos cor de mel de Adam.

"PAF"

Os dois viraram-se assustados para darem de cara com Tiago que acabara de derrubar uma estatua com violência no chão. Karine olhou insegura para o garoto, ele lhe lançou um olhar que misturava ódio e decepção. Ela sentiu seu estomago dar um nó e sua boca ficar totalmente seca. Tiago saiu de lá pisando fundo e quando ela virou-se para Adam ele tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Quando Tiago sumiu de sua vista Adam sorriu doce para ela e deixou-a sozinha naquele corredor escuro. A garota escorregou pela parede e olhou desesperada para o teto. Sabia que ela pegasse o pomo a Grifinoria ia ganhar ainda pela manhã e ia ser vitorioso com antecipação, sendo que a noite seria a festa de Natal. Que acontecia uma dia antes dos alunos irem para suas e passarem o natal em família. Sabia que se ganhassem teriam uma festa para comemorar a vitória.

Sabia que dependia dela. Se ela pegasse o pomo seu irmão teria encerrado Hogwarts como desejava, com a taça de quadribol. Sabia que Duke, Jack e Tiago também ficariam mais do que felizes com essa vitória, e ela também a queria, mas Adam a colocara em uma posição difícil. Teria que escolher entre algo que ela sempre quis e algo que seus amigos tanto queriam? Não sabia o que fazer.

**Na:/ Musica do capitulo foi "He doesn't see me" de Sarah Brightman. Luh, querida, ta ai a Lize melhorou. Não precisamos interná-la mais, ai sobra mais lugar pra mim lá ^^ hehe, e quanto a capa, menina faz como eu disse pra Lina, pode ter mais de uma, sempre num tinha a minha e a da Lina? Agora tem a tua e a da Lina, ou se tu quiser faz tipo um do personagem (s), casal (is) ou sei lá o que favorita, ah e se souber fazer trailer ajuda porque a leli sumiu de novo. Ah Pati, vai o rob é lindo, mas o Adam dá nos nervos, pode assumir, eu deixo u.u ah e toma o Eric de volta ^^ Dona, Barb, antes de ficar me mandando postar POSTE VOCÊ NA SUAS FICS! Eu quero o lírio e o escorpião em ativa e a mil, tou louca pra ler essa fic ^^ Mary você é ninja, amiga, parabéns, nos alcançou, você viajou um pouquinho na maionese as vezes, mas nós ainda te amamos ^^ Sophie, querida, estou começando a me considerar uma maníaca por socos, mas tudo bem ^^ Lina, paixão, relaxa ok? Próximo cap tem Sam e Dundun, prometo de coração, e é bem eles só pra tu, e depois again, só pra tu ter teu casalzinho favorito bem happy ^^ pela primeira vez sem comentários do Murilo e pelo amor de Merlin, onde diabos está a Leli? ¬¬**


	12. Uma atitude gera muitas coisas

Uma atitude gera muitas coisas (cap 11)

Nesse momento Sam estava sentada sozinha nos jardins, observando o monstro do lago saltar e se exibir belamente. Seus olhos estavam distraídos, mas seu coração estava pousado em um ponto fixo: Dustin Malfoy.

Desde sempre ela foi perdidamente apaixonada pelo rapaz, e agora, bem agora ela tinha uma certeza que acabava com qualquer esperança que ainda teimasse em existir, ele queria voltar com Kelly Sandler. Esse era o tipo dele, o tipo bonita e burra, e ela não era nem bonita nem burra. Não era o tipo dele, sem duvidas.

Como seu coração podia ser tão bobo, como ela pode em algum momento idiota de sua vida imaginar que ele, Dustin Turnner, o cara mais bonito de Hogwarts ia ter olhos para ela, Samantha Weasley, feia, boba e sem graça, como algum ser com a cabeça no lugar olharia para ELA?

Sentiu seus olhos arderem. Pensou em suas amigas. Karine tinha o rosto de um anjo e uma simpatia contagiante. Melissa era bela e a mais inteligente. Jenny, nossa, Jenny era perfeitamente perfeita, cada traço do seu rosto parecia ter sido desenhado sob medida. Mas e ela? Nossa, ela era invisível, por que não podia ser mais parecida com a mãe ou com a irmã. Segurou o colar que ganhara do seu pai com força na mão direita.

O colar era redondo e dourado, nele se lia a frase "a beleza está nos olhos de que vê", sabia que Jenny tinha um igual, mas no dela tinha "A felicidade está a uma lagrima de distancia", não fazia idéia de onde seu pai havia tirado a idéia de dar as duas aqueles colares, era bonitos, claro, mas e aquelas frases? De onde ele tirou aquilo.

A beleza este nos olhos de quem vê. Dava até vontade de rir, era como dizer que algum idiota um dia veria alguma beleza nela. HÁ, dava realmente vontade de rir. Piorava a vontade quando ela imaginava que esse idiota bem que podia ser Dustin.

Não pode evitar dar um sorriso triste em direção ao lago. Era como se ele fosse um deus grego e ela um patinho feio, era inalcançável, era maior que qualquer sonho e ela sabia que esse sonho era totalmente impossível e incabível. Até para ser um sonho.

- Oi – ela ouviu uma voz rouca atrás de si.

Virou-se calmamente para deixar seu queixo cair consideravelmente. Lá, bem na sua frente estava ele, Dustin Malfoy, os cabelos loiros brilhavam como o próprio sol, os olhos verdes pareciam mais vibrantes que nunca, ela teve certeza que ele estava ainda mais bonito, e para piorar o problema com seu queixo ele ainda segurava um enorme buquê de tulipas amarelas como seus cabelos.

- Oi – disse a garota incerta se levantando assustada – eu achei que tinha te falado rosas...

- Para a Kelly, eu sei – disse ele dando de ombros.

- Então por que...? – Sam começou insegura.

- Porque não são para Kelly, – disse ele com um leve sorriso – são para você.

Sam deixou seu queixo despencar de vez, os enormes olhos azuis estavam esbugalhados e ela piscava como se achasse que a figura de Dustin fosse sumir a qualquer instante de sua frente.

- Mas... – ela começou pasma.

- É um pedido de desculpas – disse ele sorrindo de leve de um modo charmoso que a fez tremer.

Is this a dream?

_(Isso é um sonho)_  
If it is

_(Se for)_  
Please don't wake me from this high

_(Não me acorde de tão alto)_  
I'd become comfortably numb

_(Eu estive confortavelmente entorpecida)_  
Until you opened up my eyes

_(Até que você abriu meus olhos)_  
To what it's like

_(Para o que parece ser)  
_When everything's right

_(Quanto tudo está certo)_  
Oh I can't believe

_(Eu não consigo acreditar)_

- Desculpas? Pelo o que? – Sam perguntou ainda pasma.

- Por ter te ignorado por tanto tempo, - disse ele com um sorriso tímido – por ter demorado tanto para notar a garota maravilhosa que você é. Por ter sido idiota, burro, canalha e tantas outras coisas com você.

- Do que você está falando? – ela perguntou surpresa – Dustin, você bebeu?

- Nunca estive tão sóbrio em toda minha existência patética – disse ele com o maior sorriso que ela já vira na vida e que a fez estremecer de vez.

You found me

_(Você me encontrou)_  
When no one else was looking

_(Quando ninguém estava me procurando)_  
How did you know just where I would be

_(Como você sabia exatamente onde eu estava?)_  
Yeah, you broke through

_(Você quebrou)_  
All of my confusion

_(Toda minha confusão)_  
The ups and the downs

_(Pelos altos e baixos)_  
And you still didn't leave

_(E você ainda não foi)_  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see

_(Acho que você viu o que ninguém havia visto)_  
You found me

_(Você me encontrou)_  
You found me

_(Você me encontrou)_

- Mas, Dustin, - Sam começou nervosa – você nunca fez nada comigo, sempre me tratou bem, de onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Samantha, - ele disse sorridente – você é o ser mais doce que eu já conheci, você parece que não vê maldade em nada, você desculpou e fingiu que nada aconteceu entre você e sua irmã, você espancou a Kelly para defender sua irmã, a mesma irmã que sempre te tratou mal, e você agora está virando para mim e dizendo que eu nunca te ignorei? Que eu nunca agi como se você não existisse, como pode ser assim?

_So, here we are_

_(Então aqui estamos)  
That's pretty far_

_(E tão longe)  
When you think of where we've been_

_(Quando se pensa onde estivemos)  
No going back_

_(Sem voltar)_

_I'm fading out_

_(Eu estou retirando)  
All that has faded me within_

_(Tudo que está murcho em mim)  
You're by my side_

_(Você está do meu lado)  
Now everything's fine_

_(Então está tudo bem)  
I can't believe_

_(Eu não consigo acreditar)_

- Sabe, Dustin, se você realmente estava se sentindo mal com isso, sabe, com essa idéia boba que me tratou mal, só precisava me pedir desculpas, não precisava se preocupar com as flores – disse ela bobamente.

- Eu sei, você me desculparia de qualquer forma, não é? – ele perguntou e ela concordou com a cabeça. – Você é tão doce, Sam, e eu não mereço isso...

- Dustin, por favor – ela pediu se controlando para não corar.

- As flores não são só para te pedir desculpas, - disse Dustin sincero – são para te pedir em namoro, Samantha Weasley.

You found me

_(Você me encontrou)_  
When no one else was looking

_(Quando ninguém estava me procurando)_  
How did you know just where I would be

_(Como você sabia exatamente onde eu estava?)_  
Yeah, you broke through

_(Você quebrou)_  
All of my confusion

_(Toda minha confusão)_  
The ups and the downs

_(Pelos altos e baixos)_  
And you still didn't leave

_(E você ainda não foi)_  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see

_(Acho que você viu o que ninguém havia visto)_  
You found me

_(Você me encontrou)_  
You found me

_(Você me encontrou)_

- Dustin se isso for uma brincadeira é de muito mau gosto – disse a garota nervosa.

- Não é, - disse Dustin serio – Sam, já faz algum tempo que eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa se não você, que minha cabeça só consegue girar em torno de você, e eu não consigo parar de me sentir idiota por não ter reparado a garota legal, simpática, linda e...

- Não tem graça Dustin – disse ela sentindo seus olhos arderem.

- Eu não estou brincando, Sam, - disse Dustin triste – por que eu brincaria com isso? É verdade, eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por você, você com esse jeito doce, meigo, esses olhos tão azuis e esse jeitinho de boneca, me encantou, Samantha, de um modo que você nem imagina.

I was hiding till you came along

_(Eu estava me escondendo até que você achegou)_  
and showed me where I belong

_(E me mostrou ando eu pertenço)_  
You found me

_(Você me encontrou)_  
When no one else was looking

_(Quando ninguém estava procurando)_  
How did you know

_(Como você sabia)_  
How did you know  
_(Como você sabia)_

- Você está falando serio, mesmo? – ela perguntou insegura.

- Nunca falei tão serio na minha vida, - disse ele com um leve sorriso na face – é você, Sam, é você que eu sempre precisei e não sabia. Você é perfeita para mim, até a Nine gosta de você, todo mundo gosta de você, e eu... Eu te amo, Samantha Weasley.

- Dustin, - Sam olhou para os próprios pés – você pode ter a garota que quiser, a mais bonita, a mais inteligente, a mais talentosa, a mais engraçada a mais tudo, por que, em sã consciência você ia querer logo a mim? Que não tenho qualidade nenhuma?

- Você tem, Sam, você é a mais doce, a mais meiga, - começou Dustin sorrindo – a mais carinhosa, a mais amiga, a garota que é a mais perfeita, PARA MIM.

You found me

_(Você me encontrou)_  
When no one else was looking

_(Quando ninguém estava me procurando)_  
How did you know just where I would be

_(Como você sabia exatamente onde eu estava?)_  
Yeah, you broke through

_(Você quebrou)_  
All of my confusion

_(Toda minha confusão)_  
The ups and the downs

_(Pelos altos e baixos)_  
And you still didn't leave

_(E você ainda não foi)_  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see

_(Acho que você viu o que ninguém havia visto)_  
You found me

_(Você me encontrou)_  
You found me

_(Você me encontrou)_

- Então é serio mesmo? – ela perguntou erguendo os olhos pasma – Você, Dustin Malfoy, o garoto mais bonito, inteligente, popular e cobiçado de Hogwarts, quer namorar comigo, euzinha? Samantha Belinda Zabine Weasley?

- Não sabia que seu segundo nome era Belinda, - disse ele sorrindo de leve – mas sim, é a coisa que eu mais quero.

- É de livre e espontânea vontade que você está aqui? – ela perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- É – disse Dustin girando os olhos, mas ainda com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- E se você estiver tirando uma com a minha cara posso lhe lançar uma maldição imperdoável? – ela perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha mais do que nunca.

- Quantas quiser – disse Dustin gargalhando.

You broke through

_(Você quebrou)_  
All of my confusion

_(Todas as minhas confusões)_  
The ups and the downs

_(Meus altos e baixos)_  
And you still didn't leave

_(E você ainda está aqui)_  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see

_(Acho que você viu algo que ninguém havia visto)_  
The good and the badand the things (everything) in between

_(O bom e o mal e as coisas que estão no meio)_  
You found me

_(Você me encontrou)_  
You found me

_(Você me encontrou)_

- Então, depois desse interrogatório, você ainda quer namorar comigo? – Dustin perguntou sorrindo.

- É o que eu mais quero – disse ela sorrindo doce.

Dustin puxou-a delicadamente pela cintura e colou seus lábios nos dela, os olhos se fecharam instantaneamente. Samantha sentiu seu coração bater para fora do peito, sentiu seu chão voar longe, mas não ia cair, não, porque Dustin estava lhe segurando, e ela se sentia segura e confiante como jamais se sentira antes. E foi dominada por essa felicidade que ela se separou dele rapidamente fazendo o garoto olhar espantado para ela.

- Só quero deixar uma coisa bem clara, - disse ela seria – eu não vou te chamar de Dundun ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Que sorte a minha, não é? – ele perguntou sorrindo de leve e voltando a beijá-la com intensidade.

Certo, Samantha não pode evitar pensar quanta sorte ela tinha e o quanto seu pai era um gênio, a beleza estava nos olhos de quem via, e aparentemente Dustin havia visto algo nela que nem ela sabia que existia, e acabara de despertar um sentimento que ela não sabia que podia sentir, ela se sentia confiante, como jamais se sentiu, sentiu-se maior que tanta gente, que chegava a se sentir levemente metida, mas não se importava, lá estava ela, nos braços de Dustin Malfoy, a sorte havia mudado de rumo para ela.

Se havia algo que Hogwarts gostava mais do que quadribol, isso era fofoca, pois o colégio parecia girar em torno do fato fora do comum de Samantha Weasley, o patinho feio da escola, estar namorando com Dustin Malfoy, um deus grego encarnado.

Garotas comentavam coisas maldosas sobre Sam, algumas desesperadas insistiam que ela havia usado alguma poção do amor, ou coisa do tipo, mas Sam não se importava, andava com o maior sorriso da face da terra estampado no rosto. E isso alegrava Jenny de um modo fora do normal.

- Vocês vão juntos para o baile de natal, não é? – ela perguntou animada – Eu posso te arrumar.

- Pode fazer o que quiser – disse Sam sorridente.

As quatro estavam no salão comunal, as duas irmãs Weasley, Melissa e Karine. Melissa ainda em um estado depressivo e Karine que parecia que ia chorar a qualquer segundo, mas as vezes sorria ao ver Sam feliz com Dustin. Mas a alegria durou pouco naquele dia, pois logo adentraram ao salão comunal, Dustin, Eric, Duke, Denis, Tiago e Jack, sendo seguidos por Taylor e Elizabeth que tentavam acalmá-los a todo custo.

- Me diz que é mentira? – rosnou Dustin para a irmã.

- O que? – Karine perguntou tristonha olhando de esgueira para um Tiago mal humorado.

- Não se faça de sonsa Karine – gritou Eric.

- NÃO GRITE COM ELA – mandou Elizabeth fazendo Eric fechar a cara – DEIXEM A NINE SE EXPLICAR.

- É, Kari, - disse Denis esperançoso – diz que é besteira, diz que o Tiago se enganou.

- Sobre? – Karine perguntou seria.

- Sobre você está abrindo mão do jogo por causa do Diggory – disse Jack em um tom decepcionado que fez as entranhas de Karine darem um nó.

Karine olhou para eles, seu time, sua equipe, seus amigos, era entre eles e Adam que ela tinha que escolher, mas a insegurança só aumentava a cada momento, porem, por um instante a resposta pareceu-lhe mais distante do que nunca, ela apenas calou-se, o que fez até as amigas olharem estranho para ela.

- Você me disse, Nine, me disse que não ia deixar ele te influenciar – disse Dustin irritado.

- Eu... – Karine começou.

- Como você pode, Nine? – Duke perguntou irritado.

- Pelo Diggory ela faz tudo, não é, Malfoy? – Tiago perguntou olhando feio para a "ex-melhor amiga" que apenas engoliu em seco.

- Para mim chega, - rosnou Dustin – você não vai jogar, Karine... arrumaremos outro apanhador e...

Karine deu uma gargalhada que assustou as amigas, Tiago olhou feio para ela, Jack a observava com atenção, Eric e Dustin estavam surpresos demais e Duke não sabia para onde olhar, quando a Denis, ele sentia Taylor apertar sua mão assustada e do outro lado, Lize lhe olhava nervosa.

- Está brincando, não é, Dustin? – ela perguntou debochada – Segredo, maninho, mas EU sou a capitã aqui, não você, eu mando nessa equipe, sacou? E não é você que vai me tirar do time.

- Tudo bem, - disse Dustin dando as costas para a irmã – mas pensa do que você está abrindo mão por um capricho do Diggory.

Dustin começou a sair do salão comunal. Sam se levantou olhando triste para Karine em seguida balançando a cabeça negativamente e saindo em direção ao namorado, para fora do salão comunal.

- Nós vamos ganhar esse jogo sem o pomo, Malfoy – rosnou Tiago subindo as escadas do dormitório masculino.

Karine olhou para os amigos com cuidado, Mel olhava para ela como quem diz "eu já sabia", Jenny olhava decepcionada, assim como Taylor e Elizabeth. Jack não a olhava e Duke parecia estar se controlando para não gritar com a menina, pois precisava segurar um Eric nervoso. Foi com esses últimos olhares e com a lembrança dos rostos de Dustin, Sam e Tiago que ela subiu para o dormitório feminino sozinha.

Lá embaixo, Eric saiu pisando fundo com Elizabeth em seus calcanhares. Mel olhou para Jack, que apenas abaixou a cabeça e subiu para o dormitório masculino, a ruiva suspirou derrotada e também saiu do salão comunal. Taylor olhava incerta para Denis, parecia que ele havia perdido o chão, ele sempre admirou tanto Karine, foi quando ele saiu correndo do salão comunal que ela colou nele e os dois sumiram de lá.

Então lá estavam, Duke e Jenny, sozinhos. O rapaz com uma cara de quem acaba de levar um murro no estomago e ela olhando com pena para ele, Jenny se levantou e se pos de pé ao lado do garoto, fazendo ele olhar para ela surpreso.

- Eu sinto muito, eu sei que você sempre teve uma paixonite pela Nine – disse Jenny incerta.

- Está enganada, - disse Duke olhando a menina com cuidado – eu já não tenho uma "paixonite" pela Nine a um bom tempo, eu notei que ela é como uma irmã para mim e isso dói mais ainda.

- Então sinto mais ainda – disse ela triste.

Duke olhou bem para a garota, jamais havia notando antes, mas seus olhos era de um castanho penetrante e intenso, e eles brilhavam muito, jamais havia notado que seus cabelos fazia leves ondas nas pontas e que seus lábios, seus lábios era tão tentadores... Mas o que ele estava pensando, sempre detestou aquela garota e agora estava... Mas por que diáboa detestava aquela garota, ela jamais havia lhe feito nada, só a detestava e não tinha nem sequer um motivo claro.

- Por que a gente briga tanto? – ele perguntou serio.

- Porque você é um idiota – ela disse sorrindo de leve.

- Ah, é mesmo, eu esqueci que você era assim INSUPORTAVEL – disse ele sorrindo debochado.

- Não, Lupin, esse cargo é seu – disse ela charmosa se aproximando do garoto.

O que aconteceu em seguida surpreendeu os dois. Nenhum deles podia dizer com clareza quem tomou a iniciativa, mas lá estavam os dois se beijando ardentemente como se tivessem reprimindo isso há tempos.

Enquanto um casal apaixonado se agarrava no salão comunal, uma garotinha loira corria atrás de um moreno desesperado. Não, não eram Karine e Tiago. Era Taylor e Denis. Taylor corria atrás do garoto que acabou indo até os jardins e agora, com a mão nos cabelos, olhava incerto para o lago cristalino.

- Weasley – Taylor chamou preocupada.

- Me deixa em paz – ele mandou.

- Não – disse a garota seria se pondo ao lado dele.

- Você quer me irritar até agora? – ele perguntou chocado.

- Não – disse ela com os olhos fixos no lago.

- Então o que quer? – ele perguntou com os olhos ardendo.

- Não vou te deixar sozinho – disse ela olhando fundo nos olhos do garoto.

Em seguida estava abraçado com Taylor, ele chorava no ombro na menina que alisava seus cabelos dizendo que tudo daria certo. Não podia culpar-se por chorar, era como se tudo tivesse desabado, como se nada mais fosse ser do mesmo jeito. Se Karine realmente entregasse a vitória a Adam, ele sabia que nada seria como antes. Dustin, Eric e os outros garotos jamais olhariam para ela de novo e isso quebraria a amizade da equipe. Se ela fizesse isso Sam seria obrigada a escolher entre o namorado e a amiga, que estava errada. Melissa seria mais depressiva ainda e Jenny... bem, ele não fazia idéia do que a irmã mais velha faria ou sentiria, mas também tinha pena dela.

Mas parecia que ali, ao lado de Taylor, chorando nos braços da menina, ele se sentia, em fim, mas calmo, como se existisse alguma chance das coisas darem certo, como se alguma esperança ainda lhe restasse. É, aquela loirinha tinha um dom incrível para acalmá-lo como jamais ninguém conseguiu antes. Quem chegara mais perto fora Sam, mas Taylor estava conseguindo fazer com que ele se sentisse fraco e indefeso, mas ao mesmo tempo protegido, pois ela estava lá, deixando que ele desabasse em cima dela, sem reclamar nem mandar ele ser forte.

No campo de quadribol, nas arquibancadas. Sam estava sentada ao lado do namorado que não falava nem chorava, mas ela sabia, que sofria muito, sofria não com o fato de perder o jogo, mas com o fato de perder a irmã que tanto amava. Na sala precisa, Elizabeth deixava Eric deitar a cabeça em seu colo, enquanto ela alisava seus cabelos muito loiros. O menino prendia o choro. É, os dois Malfoy sentiam uma dor maior do que a de perder o jogo, sentiam que haviam perdido de ver Karine, perdido para Adam Diggory, ela o escolhera ao invés deles, e isso doía muito.

Melissa andava sozinha pelos corredores, esperando inutilmente que as respostas caíssem sobre sua cabeça ou algo do tipo, seus olhos ardiam muito. No dormitório masculino Tiago olhava pela janela, as lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Jack com a mão no seu ombro, com um gesto que demonstrava que estava ali, que ia ajudá-lo a superar aquilo e o que mais viesse.

Enquanto isso no dormitório feminino, Karine se encontrava sentada em sua cama, as lagrimas corriam soltas pro seus olhos, a indecisão percorria seu ser e ela só tinha uma certeza, independente de sua escolha, viriam muitas conseqüências.

**Na:/ A musica do capitulo é "You found me" de Kelly Clarkson, é linda não é? *-* Pati querida, eu sou uma autora naturalmente maníaca que gosta de torturar vocês, quem sabe o que Karine vai fazer? Ninguém (só eu :P) próximo capo vocês descobrem. Dona, Barb, presta bem atenção, eu quero o cap de o lírio e o escorpião, me entendeu? Eu tou louca por essa fic! Ai Lu, que lindo isso, num sabia, ah mas nem brinque com essa ameaça, tu já demora pra postar, o que eu quero logo, heim? Poxa, só quem posta freqüentemente sou eu, puft! Ai que lindo, eu tenho uma nova leitora, Nane, que alem de leitora é minha conterrânea, Pernambuco também, amiguinha ;) espero que continue acompanhando viu!? Sophie, querida, o Tiago ficou triste sim e o nosso ódio pelo Adam é mortal u.u! Bem que eu estranhei, Murilo, porque você sempre comenta e tals, mas num se preocupe, é só dá um tempinho que vai vim Mel e Jack ;) hehe! Lina, querida, somos duas no ódio pelo Adam e pela Kelly, e eu pessoalmente odeio muito a Holly, mas você também vai garanto ;) hehe, pois é, foi Sam e Dustin o bastante pra você? Eu sei que sou demais (: ai dios :* **


	13. Momentos Decisivos

Momentos decisivos (cap 12)

Era o dia do jogo, desde o dia que seu irmão descobriu a idéia de que ela podia entregar a vitória, Karine sentava-se afastada dos amigos. Hoje, no dia do jogo e do baile de natal, ela estava sentada afastada dos demais, deus olhos pregados em Tiago, ele olhava feio para ela, como se a garota fosse um mero verme. Viu o seu time se levantar e ir para o campo sem ela, isso nunca havia acontecido.

Ela se levantou e se preparou para sair, mas antes disso sentiu alguém puxar seu braço, era Melissa. Olhou bem nos olhos verdes esmeralda da ruiva, ela lhe abraçou com força e Karine sentiu força, força para fazer o que tinha que fazer.

- Sei que vai tomar a atitude certa, - disse Mel sorrindo para ela – confio em você, faça o que seu coração mandar.

- Estranho ouvir isso de você – disse Karine seria.

- Sei, você tem um efeito estranho nas pessoas – disse Mel sorrindo de lado.

Karine sorriu para a amiga e seguiu sozinha para o campo de quadribol. Foi para sua sala, se trocou e quando foi ao vestiário, encontrou o time vestido e olhando com raiva para ela. Karine apenas ergueu o nariz.

- Vamos? – perguntou sem emoção.

- Vai mesmo fazer isso com a gente? – Dustin perguntou irritado.

Karine apenas virou-se de costas e fez sinal para que o time a seguisse. E mal humorados foi o que fizeram. Quando entraram no campo, anunciados pelo locutor do jogo, Karine não pode evitar se assustar. Tirando a grifinoria em si, todas as outras casas torciam pela cornival. Obviamente porque se a grifinoria ganhasse acabaria com qualquer chance deles.

Então, pensou a garota, era assim que a soncerina se sentia ao entrar no campo. Todos contra eles. Era assustador. Ouviu a juíza mandar ela apertar a mão de Adam, com esse ato ela gerou um olhar de ódio em seu time e um sorriso animado em Adam.

Karine subiu na vassoura e viu de lá de cima o jogo acontecendo. Viu como Tiago, Eric e Jack jogavam com garra e pareciam decididos a marcar gols. Viu como Denis não estava deixando nenhuma vez a goles chegar perto do gol e viu como Duke e Dustin estavam nocauteando os jogadores da cornival. Olhou para o lado para ver Adam lançando um sorriso superior para eles e começar a procurar o pomo.

A garota olhou nervosa para a arquibancada, pode ver o olhar nervoso de Sam, pode ouvir Taylor gritando para marcarem a falta cometida em Jack, pode ver Elizabeth tendo um ataque dos nervos e Melissa olhar em direção a ela, com um leve sorriso confiante.

Karine sentiu seu coração apertar, qual era a coisa certa a se fazer. Já podia ter encontrado o pomo, mas nem sequer se dera ao trabalho de procurá-lo, estava mais preocupada com sua cabeça, que girava com uma velocidade fora do normal. Foi ai que vislumbrou Tiago, voando tão belamente, com tanta garra e determinação. Viu alem de Tiago, viu o pomo de oro. Olhou para Adam ela havia avistado também.

Agora Adam voava com velocidade total em direção ao pomo, Karine em sua cola, ela podia ter pego o pomo naquele momento, mas não pegou, seu olho passava de Adam para o pomo. Os cabelos castanhos do garoto e seus olhos cor de mel, para o brilho da vitória que emitia o pomo de ouro.

A garota fechou os olhos e foi se afastando lentamente do pomo, dando espaço para Adam pegá-lo, mas ele não o pegou, pois o pomo desaparecera no mesmo instante que Karine fechara os olhos. Ao abri-los discretamente ela pode ver Adam voando irritado atrás da bolinha dourada desaparecida.

Pode ver o seu time olhar irritado para ela, como se soubessem que ela podia pegar o pomo se quisesse, mas estava disposta a abrir mão da vitória por Adam. Olhou para a face decepcionada de Denis. O olhar de desaprovação de Eric. A cara de ressentimento de Duke. Os olhos fuziladores de Dustin. O olhar triste de Jack. E por ultimo, a face de Tiago, os olhos fechados como se quisesse conter algo, ele voou e voltou sua atenção para a goles, mas Karine teve a impressão de ver uma lagrima escorrer de seu rosto.

Karine voltou a olhar para Adam, ele sorria feliz para ela, um sorriso que parecia de orgulho. Não pode evitar pensar em sua mãe e em seu pai. O que será que eles pensariam da atitude da garota? Imaginava que eles desaprovariam, tinha certeza disso.

Mas uma vez seus olhos pousaram em Tiago. Lembrou-se do garoto. De quando se conheceram. De quando viraram amigos. De quando viraram melhores amigos. De quando ele apareceu com as flores, do que ele disse...

_**- * Flash Back * - **_

- Eu mal te conheço, Karine, mas já te considero muito, - disse Tiago sincero – você é muito especial, é como...

- O que? – Karine perguntou curiosa.

- Você é minha melhor amiga, Nine, de verdade – disse Tiago tímido.

- Jura? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Claro, por que eu mentiria? E se quer saber, ninguém vai ficar entre você e eu – disse Tiago abraçando a menina pela cintura.

- Promete? – ela perguntou animada.

- Te dou minha palavra – disse Tiago sorridente.

_**- * Fim de Flash Back * - **_

Palavras de Tiago giravam em sua cabeça: "E você não sabe o que sou capaz de fazer por Karine". Ele sempre fizera tudo para ela, Karine sabia que se fosse necessário Tiago daria sua vida pela dela. Sabia que ele faria isso, sabia que ele... Lembrou-se instantaneamente do quase beijo, de como aquela sensação fora a melhor de sua vida e como nada chegara aos pés daquilo...

Viu mais uma vez o pomo de ouro, viu Adam voar rapidamente em direção a ele, mas estava mais insegura que nunca. Colou em Adam como da primeira vez. Olhou a face determinada do garoto, o que Adam Diggory faria por ela?

There is something that I see  
(_Há algo que eu vejo)_  
In the way you look at me  
(_No jeito que você me olha)_  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes  
(_Há um sorriso, há uma verdade em seus olhos)_

Nossa, ele não fizera muito, ele lhe obrigara a ir contra seus amigos, contra o que ela acreditava e queria. Ele nunca olhou para ela, nunca ligou para ela nem deu atenção, ele só se importava com o quadribol, desde o começo era só quadribol, mas Tiago...

But an unexpected way  
_(Mas um caminho inesperada)_  
On this unexpected day  
_(Neste dia inesperado)_  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
_(Poderia significar que é daqui que eu venho)_  
It is you I have loved all along  
_(É você que eu tenho amado durante todo esse tempo)_

Tiago sempre estivera com ela, desde o inicio. Ele estava ao seu lado, protegendo-a e acalmando-a nos momentos difíceis. Ele confiava e acreditava nela. Ele via algo nela que nem ela própria chegava a ver.  
Ele, Tiago Black, lhe amara desde o primeiro momento, lhe amara desde sempre e nunca lhe pedira nada em troca por isso, mas ela estava fazendo algo em troca, estava acabando com o sonho e objetivo dele.

It's no more mystery  
(_Não é mais mistério)_  
It is finally clear to me  
(_Está finalmente claro para mim)_  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
(_Você é o lar que meu coração procurou por muito tempo)_  
And it is you I have loved all along  
(_É você que eu tenho amado durante todo esse tempo)_

Seus olhos saíram do pomo por um segundo e colaram em Tiago, como se esperassem que lhe mostrasse algo, ele mostrou. Ele olhava fixamente para ela com um olhar esperançoso, ele ainda acreditava nela, quando ninguém mais acreditava, ele acreditava.

Mas seria prudente abrir mão de Adam para ficar com Tiago, se nem sabia se ele queria ficar com ela? Será que valia a pena desistir de Adam e do que conquistou para ficar com Tiago Black, seu melhor amigo?

There were times I ran to hide  
(_Houve vezes que eu corri pra me esconder)_  
Afraid to show the other side  
(_Com medo de mostrar o outro lado)_  
Alone in the night without you  
(_Sozinha na noite sem você)_

Sentiu seus olhos arderem, sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas era difícil abrir mão de um sonho por outro, era difícil escolher um, mas ele tinha que escolher. E escolheu. A garota começou a diminuir a velocidade. Tiago notou, abaixou os olhos e os fechou com força, todo o resto do time da grifinoria havia feito o mesmo. Karine havia entregado o jogo, e mostrado suas prioridades.

But now I know just who you are  
(_Mas agora eu sei bem quem você é)_  
And I know you hold my heart  
(_E eu sei que você tomou meu coração)_  
Finally this is where I belong  
(_Finalmente encontrei o lugar ao qual eu pertenço)_  
It is you I have loved all along  
(_É você que eu tenho amado durante todo esse tempo)_

Over and over  
(_Mais e mais)_  
I'm filled with emotion  
(_Eu me encho de emoção)_  
Your love, it rushes through my veins  
(_Seu amor, ele corre pelas minhas veias)_

Tiago só pode ouvir os aplausos e a gritaria em seguida, abriu os olhos decepcionado para ver a torcida da cornival comemorando, mas não viu isso. Viu a grifinoria, o vermelho e o dourado, pulando de alegria. Viu Karine, no alto, com o pomo na mão. Olhou para um telão atrás que repetia o lance.

Karine havia diminuído a velocidade para fazer uma manobra incrível, passar na frente de Adam e pegar o pomo de ouro. Agora, lá estava ela, com os olhos transbordando lagrimas, um enorme sorriso na face, sendo aplaudida pela torcida e erguendo o pomo, como a um troféu.

And I am filled  
(_E eu estou completa)_  
With the sweetest devotion  
(_Com a mais doce devoção)_  
As I, I look into your perfect face  
(_Assim como eu olho dentro do seu rosto perfeito)_

Karine desceu da vassoura para ser abraçada pelo irmão com força. Ele jamais havia abraçado ela com tanta intensidade e isso deixou claro para ela o porque de ter desistido de Adam.

- Eu sabia que você ia fazer a coisa certa – disse Melissa abraçando a amiga com força.

- Sai, Mel, ela é minha – disse Dustin puxando a irmã.

- Não, é minha – disse Eric pulando nela e a fazendo gargalhar.

- Nossa, Nine, você vai ficar um saco – disse Sam gargalhando.

- Nine você foi incrível – disse Lize pulando na menina que apenas ria.

- Eu achei que você... – Denis começou, mas não teve tempo de acabar a frase.

Taylor havia corrido as escadas da arquibancada e agora havia pulado no pescoço do garoto lhe beijando com intensidade. Jack havia deixado o queixo cair, todos olhavam pasmo à cena, mas Karine saiu do transe, e se pôs da frente de Jack.

- Me da um abraço, Potter – disse ela empurrando o menino para longe do casal, ele reclamava inutilmente, mas logo Lize e Eric trataram de distraí-lo.

Karine virou-se para ver Jennifer abraçada e Duke, os dois sorriam para ela. Sam e Dustin pulando de alegria. Taylor e Denis se agarrando. Jack sendo segurado por Lize e Eric, viu Melissa sorrir para ela, mas sua atenção voltou-se para alguém meio afastado, que olhava para tudo com olhar pasmo.

Calmamente Karine foi andando até onde Tiago estava. Sorrindo abertamente ela esticou o punho fechado para o garoto que ainda olhava pasmo para ela. Ela segurou a mão dele, colocou o que quer que fosse dentro dela e fez ele segurar com força.

Tiago abriu a mão para ver o pomo de ouro voando agitado pelo campo, Karine gargalhou e sorriu doce para ele. Tiago não pode evitar retribuir o sorriso e a abraçou com força.

- Explique-se, Karine – a voz de Adam ecoara brava próxima a eles.

- Ta legal, - disse Karina girando os olhos – eu tou te dando um pé na bunda, entendeu?

- COMO? – ele perguntou irritado.

- Depois dizem que as loiras são burras – disse ela girando os olhos para Tiago que gargalhou.

- Some, Diggory – disse Tiago ainda sorrindo.

- Isso não vai ficar assim – rosnou Adam.

- SOME – berrou Karine fazendo o ex-namorado correr.

- Então, explique-se, Karine – disse Tiago sorrindo para ela.

- Eu desisti, - disse ela dando de ombros – desisti de Adam, desisti por culpa sua.

- Minha? – Tiago perguntou surpreso.

- É, sua, - disse ela corando de leve – eu acho que te amo, Tiago Black.

Tiago sorriu de orelha a orelha e estava prestes a dizer que também a amava quando alguém pulou em seu pescoço. Era Holly, ela olhou furiosa para Karine.

- Já disse a ela que vai COMIGO para o baile hoje? – ela perguntou cerrando os olhos.

- Eu... – Tiago começou nervoso.

- Não, ele não disse – falou Karine olhando para os pés, e com lagrimas nos olhos correu para o castelo, deixando para trás um Tiago desolado.

Tiago se encontrava no salão comunal. Estava tudo decorada para o baile de natal, no teto pareciam sair flocos de neve, e estava tudo lindo. Ele, bem, ele estava sentado em uma mesa, com sua cara mais amarrada ao lado de Holly, sorridente. Era inegável que Holly estava bonita com seu vestido negro, sereia, muito justo, curto e decotado, e chegava a ser impossível que ela conseguisse respirar usando ele. O garoto usava uma camisa social branca com uma calça social preta e um smoking aberto e preto, alguns botões da sua camisa também estavam abertos e, juntos com os cabelos negros despenteados davam um ar de desleixo ao garoto mal humorado.

Ao lado dele, estava Jack, com uma camisa verde e um smoking preto, o olhar vago e uma cara de poucos amigos. Ao lado de Jack existia uma Lucy animada, com seu vestido, não tão curto quanto o de Holly, cinza, com uma enorme fenda na perna e as costas nuas.

Tiago viu Dustin em uma mesa afastada dando-lhe um leve sorriso, pode ver Kelly em sua mesa com uma cara de choro, que ela teve que controlar, pois o vestido parecia apertado demais para ela chorar. Pode ver Duke na mesa de Dustin, acompanhado por Jenny que usava um belo vestido rosa choque e sorria animada abraçando o mais novo namorado. Na mesa deles também podia-se ver Lize e Eric, olhando inseguros para os lados, e Taylor e Denis, se agarrando.

- Com licença, - a voz da professora Marina ecoara no palco – como alguns de vocês sabem, teremos um concurso para animar a festa. Um concurso de musica, um premio para o melhor solo e para o melhor casal, comecem quando quiserem.

A professora desceu do palco e Tiago bufou irritado, pode ver Holly lhe lançar um olhar que parecia implorar para que ele a acompanhasse nessa besteira. Mas antes que Tiago pode dizer não ele teve um choque. Acabara de entrar no salão uma bela garota, com os cabelos muito negros cacheados, os olhos azuis brilhando muito e com um vestido lilás maravilhoso. A menina era linda e tinha um sorriso enorme, Tiago demorou um pouco para identificar que se tratava de Sam, em um vestido tomara que caia lilás e com os cabelos cacheados, ainda era chocante vê-la tão bonita.

Tiago pode ver os queixos da maioria dos caras de Hogwarts caírem consideravelmente, pode ver meninas se contorcendo em raiva e Kelly chorando nervosa. Pode ver Dustin de levantar orgulhoso, dar o braço para a namorada e ir se sentar com ela em sua mesa. Tiago pode notar que Sam sorriu para ela, um sorriso singelo e doce, sentiu-se um pouco mais feliz com aquilo.

Mas a atenção de Tiago se voltou para o palco, onde agora uma bela ruiva estava em pé. Tiago se surpreendeu ao notar que era Melissa, e ela estava muito vermelha. A ruiva estava com um belo vestido verde que realçava seus olhos, a face mais vermelha que nunca e ela olhava para a professora Marina que acabara de pegar o microfone ao lado da ruiva, com um enorme sorriso dizendo que ela ia cantar.

Tiago pode ver Holly e Lucy trocarem olhares cruéis, como se achassem ridícula a atitude da garota. Pode ver os amigos olhando esperançosos para ela, viu Jack a observar com cuidado e Mel engolir em seco. Olhou com carinho e admiração para a ruiva que acabara de pegar o microfone.

Let me sleep

_(Me deixa dormir)_  
For when i sleep i dream that you are here

_(Para que quando eu durma, eu sonhe que você está aqui)_  
Your mine

_(Você é meu)_  
And all my fears are left behind

_(E todos os meus medos são deixados para atrás)_

A voz de Melissa soara como o canto dos pássaros. Pode ver Holly e Lucy pararem de sorrir e fecharem a cara, prendeu o sorriso e olhou para Jack, ele ainda não tirava os olhos da ruiva. Sorriu.

Olhou para os lados e encontrou o que procurava. Não muito longe dali, estava ela. Karine Malfoy. Os cabelos loiros, lisos como sempre. Ela usava um vestido azul que amarrava nas costas e seu rosto brilhava. Tiago jamais a achou tão parecida com um anjo como naquele momento.

I float on air

_(Eu flutuo no ar)_  
The nightengales sing gentle lullabyes

_(Os rouxinóis cantam suaves canções de ninar)_  
So let me close my eyes

_(Então me deixe fechar os olhos)_

Melissa respirava fundo, tinha que se controlar e continuar. Não devia estar com a cabeça no lugar quando ouviu os conselhos de Karine, mas não conseguia parar, não com Jack olhando tão fixamente para ela, não com aqueles olhos cinzas penetrando-a. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não podia deixar as coisas como estavam, pensou olhando para Lucy irritada ao lado de Jack.

And sleep, a chance to dream

_(E durmo, uma __chance para sonhar)_  
So i can see the face i long to touch

_(Então eu vejo o rosto do garoto que eu desejo tocar)_  
To Kiss

_(Beijar)_  
But only dreams can bring me this

_(Mas apenas sonhos podem me trazer isso)_

Karine observava a amiga com lagrimas nos olhos, jamais havia sentido tanto orgulho dela. Olhou para seu irmão, Dustin, abraçado com Sam, viu Duke e Jenny se beijando, viu as mãos de Lize e Eric entrelaçadas e viu a cabeça de Taylor deitada no ombro de Denis. Era lindo vê-los, lindo saber que havia escolhido eles. Olhou mais uma vez para Mel e em seguida para Tiago. Pode ver os olhos verdes acinzentados fixos nos azuis dela, quando ele percebeu o contato visual desviou e voltou a olhar para Melissa.

So let the moon shine

_(Então deixe a lua brilhar)_  
Softly on the boy i long to see

_(Suave sobre o garoto que desejo ver)_  
And maybe when he dreams

_(E talvez quando ele sonhe)_  
He'll dream of me

_(Ele sonhe comigo)_

Jack olhava a menina com cuidado, viu as mãozinhas delicadas segurarem o microfone nervosamente. Viu os olhinhos verdes brilharem como nunca, mas pareciam molhados de lagrimas que ela tentava conter. Notou os cabelos ruivos presos com perfeição deixando apenas algumas mechas cobrirem o rosto delicado da garota. Viu a perfeição que era Melissa Lupin, não pode evitar olhar para Lucy, ao seu lado, e bufar irritado.

I hide beneath the clouds

_(Eu me escondo debaixo das nuvens)_  
And whisper to the evening stars

_(E sussurro as estrelas da noite)_  
They tell me love is just a dream away

_(Elas me dizem que o amor é apenas um sonho distante)_  
I'll dream away  
_(Eu sonharei longe)_

Lucy parecia à beira de um colapso nervoso, parecia estar tendo um ataque na mesa, Holly tentava inutilmente acalmar a amiga, e as duas lançavam olhares mortíferos para a ruiva. Holly pode ver Karine sorrindo ara o palco, linda, parecia uma boneca, jamais, em toda sua vida, ela, Holly Olsen, conseguiria transbordar tanta ingenuidade e delicadeza quando Karine Malfoy, e a odiava por isso, e por saber que a grifinoria ainda lhe parecia superior, apesar de Tiago lhe pertencer.

So let the moon shine

_(Então deixe a lua brilhar)_  
Softly on the boy i long to see

_(Suave sobre o garoto que desejo ver)_  
And maybe when he dreams

_(E talvez quando ele sonhe)_  
He'll dream of me

_(Ele sonhe comigo)_

Melissa cantou a ultima musica e quando a finalizou foi aplaudida de pé por todas e pode ver e histeria presente nos amigos animados. Ela olhou para Jack que ainda a observava com cuidado, Melissa engoliu em seco, sabia que o que tinha que fazer estava alem de sua capacidade e só seu orgulho, mas tinha que fazer.

- Com licença, - disse a garota insegura no microfone enquanto Lucy tentava tirar Jack dali – desculpem atrapalhar, mas, eu tenho algo a dizer... – Mel viu Karine lançar-lhe um olhar confiante – Jack, - ela chamou fazendo o garoto se levantar e Lucy choramingar – me desculpa? Eu sinto muito, fui uma idiota completa e eu me odeio por isso. Será, que nesse meu momento de total loucura, você gostaria de...?

Melissa não teve tempo de concluir a frase, Jack havia a puxado do palco a fazendo cair, mas ele a segurava nos braços e a beijava com animação. Novamente houve uma quantidade de aplausos histéricos e Karine pulava animada enquanto Lucy corria desesperada para fora do salão.

- Sabia que eu detesto ser interrompida? – ela perguntou sorrindo de leve.

- Sabia, - disse ele com seu maior sorriso – e eu aceito.

- O que? –ela perguntou debochada.

- Ora, o seu pedido de casamento, não é obvio? – ele perguntou fazendo a ruiva gargalhar e a levou no colo para a mesa de Dustin e dos outros.

Tiago sorria abertamente com a cena, parecia bom demais para ser verdade. Holly, por sua vez, parecia estar tendo um ataque de nervos, e não melhorou quando ela viu Karine parada a sua frente, com um sorriso debochado.

- 1 a 0, Olsen – disse Karine sorrindo triunfante e indo se sentar na mesa do irmão.

Holly se levantou nervosa e olhou com ódio para Karine, em seguida para Tiago que tinha um leve sorriso brincando na face. A soncerina foi nervosa e pegou o microfone, olhando feio para Karine, ela sorriu maliciosa e começou.

Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy

(Cupido estúpido, você é um cara muito mal)  
I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly

_(Eu queria prender suas asas para você não poder voar)_  
I am in love and it's a crying shame

_(Eu estou apaixonada e isso é uma grande vergonha)  
_And I know that you're the one to blame

_(E eu sei que a culpa é sua)_  
Hey hey set me free

_(Hey hey, liberte-me)_  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me  
_(Cupido estúpido, para de me encher o saco)_

Karine bateu a mão na testa com ódio, a voz de Holly era perfeita, e ela sabia disso. A soncerina andava charmosa pelo palco fazendo todos os olhares masculinos babarem para ela, o que fez algumas namoradas revidarem com ódio de Holly.

I can't do my homework and I can't think straight

_(Não posso fazer meu dever de casa e não comsigo pensar direito)_  
I meet him every morning about half past eight

_(Eu o encontro todas as manhãs as oito e meia)_  
I'm acting like a lovesick fool

(Estou agindo como uma boba apaixonada)  
You've even got me carrying his books to school

_(Você até me fez carregar os livros dele para a escola)_  
Hey hey set me free

_(Hey hey, liberte-me)_  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me  
_(Cupido estúpido, para de me encher o saco)_

Karine também pode ver que Holly cantava para Tiago, o garoto olhava surpreso para ela, com certeza não esperava aquilo. Os olhos de Karine arderam, foi como perder o jogo antes dele começar direito. Sentiu vontade de se levantar e sair dali antes que alguma coisa mais acontecesse, mas Sam e Mel a seguraram com força pelo braço a forçando a sentar-se novamente.

You mixed me up for good right from the very start

_(Você me confundiu demais desde o começo)_  
Hey go play Robin Hood

_(Hey vai brincar de Robin Hood)_  
With somebody else's heart

_(Com o coração de outra pessoa)_

Karine sabia que não podia ganhar daquilo, era impossível, ela havia perdido a batalha de vez, Holly havia lhe derrotado. Podia ser boa em varias coisas, podia até cantar bem, mas nunca, jamais, sua voz seria como a de Holly, nem ela teria aquele talento para prender o publico e os olhos de Tiago, como a soncerina tinha.

- Com esse vestido até EU chamo a atenção deles – rosnou Sam para Karine.

- Você é melhor do que ela – disse Mel irritada.

- Não pode desistir – disse Lize rápida.

- Acreditamos em você – disse Taylor confiante.

You got me jumping like a crazy clown

_(Você me faz pular que nem um palhaço maluco)_  
And I don't feature what your putting down

_(E eu não entendo o que você está tramando)_  
Since I kissed his loving lips of wine

_(Desde que eu beijei seus lábios de vinho)_  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine

(E o que me encomoda é que eu gostei)  
Hey hey set me free

_(Hey hey, liberte-me)_  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me  
_(Cupido estúpido, para de me encher o saco)_

Holly acabou a musica com um sorriso satisfeito ao ver a cara de todos, pasmos, irritados e babando. Piscou marota para Karine e murmurou um "empatou" para ela, descendo do palco com uma pose de vencedora.

A soncerina olhou mais uma vez para Karine, ao notar que ela estava olhando na sua direção, ela pulou no pescoço de Tiago colando seus lábios nos dele e fazendo a pequena Malfoy sair correndo dali o mais rápido que pode.

**Na/: As musicas do Cap são de Dana Glover: "It's you (I have loved)". Eu já disse o quanto eu amei esse capitulo, e aposto que todos vocês achavam que ela ia entregar o jogo, não é? Ui, enganei geral :P e musicas "Dream of me" de Kristen Dunst e "Stupid Cupid" de Mandy Moore. Tudo bem Mary, guarda a faquinha, isso mesmo, bonita, êê! Hehe! Sou um ser do mal! Pari, querida, se controla, respira, tem que relaxar, titia bru sabe o que faz, as vezes, e por favor, pare de chorar, o povo nessa fic chora demais :P! Ai Soph, querida, não chore, já tem gente demais chorando aqui :P Pronto, Murilo, sua Sam linda e diva, eu tenho uma vocação para fada madrinha, meu pai! Agora relaxe que a bomba vai começar no próximo cap ^^! Tudo bem, Lina, eu acho que você achou lindo, certo? Hehe! Doida, pelo amor de Merlin controla o choro, as emoções se aproximam e não me faça ter que te dar um calmante ok? Bem, que bom que gostou né :P! Momento Aleluia para a Leli, ELA VOLTOU, MILAGRE! HEHE! Relaxa, amiga, eu sei que computadores podem ser seres maléficos! Hehe! Tudo bem, Barb, aqui está o cap, QUERO MINHA FIC PRA ONTEM! Hehe! Lu, querida, erro meu, consegui ver a capa de VVPHL, mas não consegui ver a da minha fic poxa, tou morrendo de curiosidade fatal e o vilão ta vindo, uhu! Nane, querida, que bom que ta gostandooo, claro que a Nine num ia entregar, ela é loira, mas nem por isso é burra, não tanto! Bem, crianças, aqui vou eu e até o próximo cap ;) :***


	14. Um fim não tão perfeito

Um fim não tão perfeito, para uma noite perfeita (cap 13)

Karine estava agora chorando compulsivamente nos jardins, ela havia perdido, a vitória havia sido dada para Holly. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, virou-se triste para dar de cara com Dustin, ele se sentou ao seu lado e juntos olhavam a lua, tão cheia e brilhante.

- Sabe, você é melhor do que ela – disse ele simples.

- É, - ironizou a garota – por isso que ela tem o Tiago e eu NADA.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca – disse Dustin rindo.

- Você entendeu – disse Karine sorrindo de leve.

- Entendi, - disse Dustin sorrindo triste – mas se quer saber, o cara que em sã consciência preferir Holly Olsen a você... Não está em sã consciência.

- Sempre achei que você preferia – assumiu a menina.

- Eu não amo nada mais do que te amo, Karine, nem a Sam, e ela sabe disso – falou Dustin com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Obrigada – disse ela sorrindo para o irmão.

- Vai fazer o dueto comigo? – ele perguntou sorridente.

- Eu... – Karine ficou surpresa.

- Vamos lá, vai ser divertido, tipo quando a gente ficava cantando em cima do sofá – disse Dustin sorrindo.

- Eu não vou conseguir – disse a garota nervosa.

- Vai estar com alguém que acredita em você, pode ter certeza – disse ele piscando maroto.

- Ta bem, você ganhou – disse a garota sorrindo de leve e fazendo o irmão abraçá-la com força.

- HEI, VOCÊS DOIS! – eles ouviram Sam berrar sorridente – Precisam ver isso!

Os dois foram desconfiados de volta para o salão, onde no palco, Tiago encarava a platéia como se procurasse alguém. Quando viu Karine ele sorriu de leve e aproximou a boca do microfone.

We're the best of friends

_(Éramos melhores amigos)_  
And we share our secrets

_(E compartilhávamos nossos segredos)_  
She knows everything that is on my mind

_(Ela sabe tudo que está em minha mente)_  
Lately somethings changed

_(Ultimamente algumas coisas tem mudado)_  
As I lie awake in my bed

_(Quando deito e acordo em minha cama)_  
A voice here inside my head

_(A uma voz dentro da minha cabeça)_  
Softly says

_(Suavemente diz)_

Karine deixou seu queixo cair, aquilo não podia ser para ela, mas parecia tão para ela e ele olhava para ela e ela era a melhor amiga dele e... AH ERA PARA ELA, SÓ PODIA SER PARA ELA.

Ela não sabia o que fazer, como agir, sentiu seus olhos arderem, novamente se sentiu indecisa, incerta. Ela havia descoberto que amava esse garoto, mas e agora? Nunca pensara no que fazer depois.

Why don't you kiss her

_(Por que você não a beija)_  
Why don't you tell her

_(Por que você não lhe fala)_  
Why don't you let her see

_(Por que você não lhe deixa ver)_  
The feelings that you hide

_(Os sentimentos que você esconde)_  
She'll never know

_(Por que ela nunca saberá)_  
If you never show

_(Se você não mostrar)_  
The way you feel inside

_(Como se sente por dentro)_

Tiago sorria de orelha a orelha para ela, a loira pode ver Holly se contorcendo de raiva na sua mesa. Pode ver Sam abraçada com Dustin os dois com um grande sorriso na cara. Olhou para os outros amigos, todos olhavam para ela. Mas era como se não houvesse mais ninguém, apenas ela e Tiago, como se ele cantasse só para ela naquela noite, somente e unicamente para ela.

Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move

_(Oh eu tenho medo de fazer aquele primeiro passo)  
_Just a touch and we

_(Apenas um toque e nós)_  
Could cross the line

_(Poderíamos cruzar a linha)_  
And everytime she's near

_(E toda vez que ela se aproxima)_  
I wanna never let her go

_(Eu não quero deixá-la ir)_  
Confess to her what my heart knows

_(Confessar a ela o que meu coração sabe)_  
Hold her close

_(Abraçá-la bem de perto)_

Karine sentiu seus olhos arderem, mas agora deles caiam cascatas de lagrimas, não sabia como agir, o que fazer, o que falar. Não sabia nem para onde ir. Olhou para os lados e viu o olhar de Ódio de Adam em direção a Tiago, ele parecia capaz de pular no pescoço do moreno a qualquer segundo, mas Tiago não parecia notar, ele apenas olhava para Karine e cantava para ela, unicamente para ela.

What would she say

_(O que ela diria)_  
I wonder would she just turn away

_(Eu imagino que ela apenas iria embora)_  
Or would she promise me

_(Ou ela me prometeria)_  
That she's here to stay

_(Que ela está aqui para ficar)_  
It hurts me to wait

_(Me machuca esperar)_  
I keep asking myself

_(E eu continuo me perguntando)_

Karine olhou para o irmão, como se implorando que ele a desse alguma dica, mas ele apenas sorriu para ela, com aquele sorriso animado, olhou para o irmão caçula, ele lhe lançava um olhar confiante. Mas não sabia o que fazer, o que ela devia fazer? Subir no palco? Sair correndo? Gritar? No momento a terceira opção parecia a mais provável, mas não saia som algum de sua boca.

Why don't you kiss her

_(Por que você não a beija)_  
Why don't you tell her

_(Por que você não lhe fala)_  
Why don't you let her see

_(Por que você não lhe deixa ver)_  
The feelings that you hide

_(Os sentimentos que você esconde)_  
She'll never know

_(Por que ela nunca saberá)_  
If you never show

_(Se você não mostrar)_  
The way you feel inside

_(Como se sente por dentro)_

Tiago cantou o ultimo refrão da musica, os olhos de Karine transbordavam. Ela tinha certeza que a musica era para ela, mas o que podia fazer? Não pode se culpar por tentar correr dali antes que ele fosse falar com ela, mas Dustin lhe segurara com força pelo braço e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Ela viu Tiago ir se sentar com os amigos e deixar Holly sozinha na mesa. A soncerina olhou furiosa para ela e com um ar de ironia murmurou um "dois a um, idiota". Karine olhou mais uma vez para o irmão, implorando ajuda. Ele sorriu confiante.

- Você me deve um dueto – disse Dustin maldoso.

- Mais tarde – disse Karine tentando fugir.

- Agora, vamos começar os duetos – disse a professora Marina no palco.

- Que musica? – Karine perguntou vencida.

- Vá para o palco, você vai saber que musica – disse Dustin correndo animado.

Karine se viu na frente de todos. Holly olhava feio para ela, como se rezasse para que ela morresse. Adam a olhava babando. Os amigos a olhavam confiante e ela viu Dustin atrás das cortinas. Não via Tiago em lugar alguma, e isso era bom, já que vê-lo ia deixá-la ainda mais nervosa. Foi então que um som que ela conhecia muito bem começou a tocar. Aquela musica. Ela ia matar Dustin.

I've been living with a shadow overhead

_(Eu tenho vivido com uma sombra sobre mim)_  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed

_(Eu tenho dormido com uma nuvem em cima da minha cama)_  
I've been lonely for so long

_(Eu tenho estado sozinho por tanto tempo)_  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on

_(Preso no passado, parece que eu apenas não posso ir em frente)_

Ela cantou com sua voz doce e delicada. Ela adorava aquela musica, era a que seu pai e sua mãe cantavam todo santo aniversario de casamento, era sempre a mesma musica, essa, eles amavam essa musica, sabe-se lá porque.

A garota olhou para os lados, esperando Dustin aparecer, estava chegando à hora dele entrar, mas ele não vinha, ela começou a ficar realmente nervosa.

I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away

_(Eu tenho escondido todas minhas esperanças e sonhos)_  
Just in case I ever need em again someday  
_(Apenas em caso de eu precisar delas de novo um dia)_  
I've been setting aside time

_(Eu tenho vivido acima do tempo)_  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind

_(Para clarear os pequenos espaços na minha mente)_

Uma voz masculina ecoara perfeita em seus ouvidos, sabia muito bem que não era a de Dustin, virou-se insegura para dar de cara com Tiago lhe lançando um sorriso doce, ele se pos ao seu lado. Karine olhou para a platéia e viu Dustin ao lado de Sam, sorrindo maroto para ela.

- Eu te mato, Dustin – murmurou longe do microfone fazendo Tiago prender o riso.

Ele segurou seu rosto com carinho e olhou fundo em seus olhos azuis piscina e quando Karine se deu conta sua voz saiu ao mesmo tempo que a de Tiago.

All I want to do is find a way back into love

_(Tudo que eu quero fazer é achar um caminho de volta para o amor)_  
I can't make it through without a way back into love

_(Eu não posso ir até o fim sem um caminho de volta para o amor)_  
Oh oh oh

Karine sorriu para ele, o garoto afastou o microfone da boca e murmurou em seu ouvido.

- Não mate meu herói.

A loira girou os olhos e quando estava prestes a ignorar Tiago e cantar sua parte, ele lhe dera um beijo na bochecha, o que fez sua voz sair, sabe-se Merlin como.

I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine

_(Eu tenho assistido, mas as estrelas se recusam a brilhar)_  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs

_(Eu tenho procurado, mas eu apenas não vejo sinais)_  
I know that it's out there

_(Eu sei que estão longe ali fora)_

There's got to be something for my soul somewhere

_(Deve haver algo para minha alma em algum lugar)_

- Me perdoa por eu ser um idiota? – ele perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos da garota.

- Me perdoa por EU ser uma idiota? – ela perguntou sorrindo de leve e fazendo o garoto gargalhar.

I've been looking for someone to shed some light

_(Eu tenho procurado alguém para emitir alguma luz)_  
Not somebody just to get me through the night

_(Não alguém apenas para passar a noite)_  
I could use some direction

_(Eu poderia usar alguma direção)_  
And I'm open to your suggestions

_(E eu estou aberto para suas sugestões)_

O garoto sorriu abertamente depois de cantar sua parte, e voltou a fitar a loirinha sorridente com cuidado, tocou-lhe a face com delicadeza e murmurou incerto:

- Você fica ótima de azul – fazendo a menina sorrir de orelha a orelha e os dois cantaram mais uma vez juntos.

All I want to do is find a way back into love

_(Tudo que eu quero fazer é achar um caminho de volta para o amor)_  
I can't make it through without a way back into love

_(Eu não posso ir até o fim sem um caminho de volta para o amor)_  
And if I open my heart again

_(E se eu abrir meu coração de novo)_  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end

_(Eu acho que espero que você esteja comigo até o fim)_  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Karine olhou superior para Holly e murmurou um "Cheque e Mate" para a soncerina irritada que bufou nervosa batendo a cabeça na mesa balbuciando algo que se assemelhava a um "três a um", que fez muita gente olhar estranho para ela. Sam, Mel, Lize, Jenny e Taylor sorriram como loucas e se entreolharam soltaram um "Foi goleada", fazendo os namorados olharem assustados para elas.

- O que há com você e a Olsen? – Karine perguntou baixinho.

- Nada – disse Tiago sorrindo animado.

There are moments when I don't know if it's real

_(A um momento que eu não sei se isso é real)_  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel

_(Ou se alguém se sente do jeito que eu me sinto)_  
I need inspiration

_(Eu preciso de inspiração)_  
Not just another negotiation

_(Não outra negociação)_

A garota cantou sua parte com animação. Tiago parecia ter notado essa animação repentina da garota, pois deve que prender a gargalhada. Da platéia, Jenny chorava emocionada, fazendo Duke girar os olhos. Taylor batia palmas com freqüência e Denis gargalhava. Dustin sorria maroto ao lado de Sam e Jack e Mel lançavam olhares confiantes para os dois.

Tiago e Karine trocaram olhares cúmplices e sorriram de leve.

All I want to do is find a way back into love

_(Tudo que eu quero fazer é achar um caminho de volta para o amor)_  
I can't make it through without a way back into love

_(Eu não posso ir até o fim sem um caminho de volta para o amor)_  
And if I open my heart again

_(E se eu abrir meu coração de novo)_  
I hope you show me what to do

_(Eu espero que me mostre o que fazer)_  
And If you help me to start again

_(E se você me ajudar a recomeçar)_  
You know that I will be there for you in the end

_(Eu sei que estarei lá para você até o fim)_

Eles cantaram o ultimo refrão juntos e trocaram olhares animados. Tiago puxou a garota pela cintura deixando o microfone cair e a garota soltou o seu assustada.

- Eu te amo, Karine Malfoy – disse ele sorridente.

- Eu também te amo, Tiago Black – disse ela sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

E assim eles se beijaram ao som dos inúmeros aplausos histéricos, mas Karine parecia não ouvir, parecia que tudo havia se tornado silencioso, que só havia os dois ali, ela sentiu seu coração acelerar, sentiu que estava flutuando, não sentia o chão, mas não temia, pois Tiago a segurava, um fogo apoderou-se dela, mas não queimava, fogos de artifício estouraram em sua cabeça. Era como ela sempre sonhou. E estava acontecendo de verdade.

Mas não durou muito, pois para a surpresa de todos um vulto negro apareceu no palco, como se sempre estivesse lá, puxou Karine, a envolveu totalmente com a capa negra que usava, sem se quer afastá-la se si, a capa parecia se esticar. Antes que alguém fizesse algo, os dois haviam sumido, deixando um Tiago atordoado e pasmo, olhando o lugar onde antes, Karine e ele se beijavam.

Karine sentiu sua cabeça doer, doer muito, não podia ser ressaca, não havia bebido, e como teria chegado a sua cama, ela não estava se beijando com Tiago, seria tudo um sonho? Abriu mais os olhos para notar que não estava em seu quarto. Mas em outro quarto. Um redondo e assustados. Com cortinas cheias de traças e um chão empoeirado. Deu um pulo para trás para ver quem estava a sua frente.

Uma mulher, melhor, uma senhora. Ela se assemelhava muito a um fantasma. Os cabelos eram muito brancos, os olhos castanhos claros e ela tinha um sorriso cruel nos lábios. A mulher usava um vestido que parecia antigo e estava claramente fora de moda. Ela observava Karine com aquele sorriso cruel.

- Sinto muito, mas, quem é a senhora? – Karine perguntou insegura.

- Senhora? Quanta educação para um Malfoy, na minha época vocês me chamavam de sangue ruim. – disse a mulher cruel.

- Sinto muito, não sei do que está falando – disse Karine ficando assustada.

- Ora, pelo visto sua família não lhe contou, típico nos Malfoy, - disse a mulher girando os olhos – meu nome é Mara Monnage, e sou seu pior pesadelo.

- Por que? O que eu fiz a senhora? – Karine perguntou assustada.

- Ora, minha cara, você NADA, mas sua família fez mais do que se pode suportar – disse Mara irritada.

- Não entendo – murmurou Karine. – Isso só pode ser um pesadelo.

- Pois é melhor começar a entender, minha cara, - disse a mulher se levantando – pois isso não é um pesadelo.

Dizendo isso Mara pegou uma faca, fazendo Karine pular para traz, mas a velha enfiou a faca no peito e olhou para a assustada, Karine, com um sorriso cruel. Seus olhos agora eram vermelho sangue, ela tirou a faca do peito e gargalhou cruel. A mulher abriu a porta e antes dela sair deixou Karine ver, um exercito de pessoas como ela, não pareciam lá muito forte, apenas com ódio, seus olhos tão vermelhos quanto os de Mara.

- Eu não acredito em historias de terror – disse Karine tentando se convencer disso.

- Ora querida, - gargalhou Mara – é melhor acreditar, pois eu vim do inferno só para te levar.

Karine berrou com toda a força fazendo o exercito gargalhar e Mara também. A mulher fechou a porta atrás de si com um estrondo, Karine se jogou no chão e deixou as lagrimas transbordarem dos seus olhos, o medo era presente em sua face.

Enquanto isso no castelo. Milana, David, Leslie, James, Ruki, Hugo, Lílian e Teddy se encontravam na sala do diretor ao lado dos filhos, filhas e agregados, Tiago, o mais nervoso. Leslie acabara de explicar a maldição a eles, já que Milana chorava compulsivamente, David estava nervoso demais e James tentava consolar a jovem senhora Malfoy.

- Nunca lhe dissemos, Taylor, por medo, medo de sua reação e a dos seus irmãos, imagino que Milana pensou o mesmo – disse Leslie seria.

- MINHA NINE – berrou Milana chorando mais.

- Por que a Nine? – Duke perguntou curioso.

- Ela foi à escolhida, podia ter sido a Tay ou as duas ou nenhuma – disse Leslie dando de ombros.

- Ela nunca fez nada para ninguém – disse Jack nervoso.

- A maldição não é de Karine, - disse David unindo toda a força de vontade para falar – é da família Malfoy.

- Karine apenas pagou o pato – disse Leslie abaixando os olhos.

- DÁ PARA PARAR DE SER TÃO FRIA – Berrou Milana.

- Dá para parar de drama? – provocou Leslie.

- É DA MINHA FILHA QUE ESTAMOS FALANDO – gritou Milana.

- E PODIA SER DA MINHA, - gritou Leslie assustando a todos – mas não é brigando entre nós que Karine vai voltar.

- Temos que ir atrás deles! – disse James serio.

- O que poderíamos fazer, nem sabemos onde é – disse Ruki seria.

- Mas não podemos ficar de braços cruzados – disse Jenny nervosa.

- Nem pensem nisso – disse Hugo rápido.

- Até parece – disse Lílian girando os olhos.

- Ah, não, - disse Melissa irritada – se vocês acham que vamos ficar esperando noticias dela, sentados e caladinhos...

- É exatamente o que vão fazer – disse Teddy serio.

- Não mesmo – disse Eric irritado.

- Não vamos deixar a Nine – disse Denis.

- Ela é minha amiga – disse Lize nervosa.

- E PODIA SER EU! – berrou Taylor irritada.

- Ela me ajudou – rosnou Jenny.

- Ela é minha melhor amiga – disse Sam com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Nossa melhor amiga – disse Mel tristonha.

- É MINHA PRIMA – berrou Jack.

- Não vamos desistir de Nine, ela não desistiu da gente – disse Duke serio.

- Não vão... – Hugo começou.

- Não vou? – Dustin perguntou fora de si – É da minha irmã que estamos falando, eu tenho mais motivo aqui que o senhor, sr. Lupin, ou que o sr. Weasley, ou até mesmo que os Potter. EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR A NINE SOZINHA, entenderam?

- Dustin – Milana começou assustada.

- Nós vamos, - disse Tiago se pronunciando pela primeira vez – e não há nada que vocês digam que me façam deixar Karine lá, entregue a esses idiotas mortos vivos.

Leslie olhou assustada para todos eles, em seguida sorriu de leve e começou a gargalhar. Milana olhou assustada para ela assim como todos os outros, com exceção de James, David e Ruki, que pareciam entender o que se passava na cabeça dela.

- Desistam, - disse Leslie rindo – já tivemos essa idade e me lembro bem de que quando disseram "não" vocês entraram na floresta proibida sozinhos para me salvarem, acham mesmo que eles vão deixar a amiga sozinha?

Cada um olhou para os filhos, com cuidado, preocupação e orgulho. Todos, mantinha a face seria e decidida, não puderam evitar sorrir de leve.

- Tudo bem, - disse James derrotado – mas não vão todos.

- Como...? – Taylor perguntou.

- Não faz sentido todos se arriscarem, - explicou Teddy – Eric, Elizabeth, Taylor e Denis não vão.

- O QUE? – os quatro perguntaram.

- São novos demais – explicou Lílian fazendo os quatro bufarem.

- É MINHA IRMÃ – berrou Eric.

- E VOCÊ É MEU FILHO E VAI FAZER O QUE EU MANDAR – berrou Milana assustando todos.

- Se não seguirem nossas ordens, não vão nenhum de vocês – disse Hugo serio.

- Jenny, você não vai – disse Ruki seria.

- COMO? – a menina perguntou fora de si.

- Não faz sentido ir, vai ficar e me ajudar a cuidar do seu irmão e dos mais novos, você fica – disse Ruki seria.

- Só ira um de cada família – explicou Leslie – dos Potters vamos eu, James e Jack; dos Malfoys vão David, Milana e Dustin, dos Weasley, vai apenas Hugo e Samantha...

- Papai fica com os outros – disse Sam seria.

- Como? – Hugo perguntou pasma.

- EU DISSE QUE VAI FICAR – falou Sam erguendo a voz seria.

- Bem, - disse Leslie ao ver a cara de surpresa de Hugo – dos Weasleys só teremos Samantha, e dos Lupins vão Teddy e Melissa, certo?

- Certo – todos concordaram.

- E eu? – Tiago perguntou.

- Se eu dissesse que você não ia, me obedeceria? – Leslie perguntou e ele negou – Então por que a pergunta?  
Leslie sorriu de leve, puxou o filho e Tiago para perto de si, James se aproximou deles. Melissa e Teddy, de mãos dadas, sorriram para os demais. Milana e David deram as mãos enquanto Dustin tentava segurar o irmão mais novo.

- Você vai mesmo? – Hugo perguntou a Sam.

- É minha melhor amiga – disse ela calma.

- Por que eu não posso ir? – ele perguntou triste.

- Tem que tomar conta delas – disse Sam sorrindo de leve.

Sam deu um pulo para trás sentiu sua mãe lhe abraçando com força, sua mãe não lhe abraçara a séculos e agora lá estava ela, chorando em seu ombro e lhe abraçando.

- Me orgulho muito de você, Samantha – disse Ruki olhando fundo nos olhos da filha.

- Obrigada, mamãe – disse Sam sorrindo de leve.

Ela sentiu seu namorado lhe puxar pela mão para o centro aonde todos os que iam atrás de Karine estavam. Ele lhe apertou a mão com força.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, Mel e Sam, que são menores de idade e não podem apartar, vão com alguém mais velho – disse Leslie e no mesmo momento Dustin apertara a mão de Sam e Teddy puxara Mel para longe de Jack – não vamos apartar no lugar, seria perigoso demais e não sei exatamente onde é.

- Para onde vamos? – Milana perguntou surpresa.

- A Mansão que pertenceu ao nosso antepassado, Thomas Malfoy – disse Leslie seria.

- Acha que estão lá? – James perguntou.

- Tenho certeza – disse Leslie decidida.

- Eu sei onde é, - disse David serio – vamos apartar na floresta e procurar a tal casa?

- É, de preferência sem uso grande de magia, eles podem notar – disse Leslie preocupada.

- Dêem todos as mãos, é melhor, assim ninguém se perde – disse Milana seria.

- Ótimo, - disse Leslie que estava de mãos dedas com Jack, James, Melissa e o mal humorado Teddy enquanto ao lado de Milana estavam, David, Samantha e Dustin. – Vamos!

Antes que pudessem piscar, eles se viram em uma floresta fechada e assustadora. Leslie olhou para o alto de uma enorme cadeia rochosa, lá uma enorme casa se encontrava, teve certeza ser a mansão Malfoy, mas sabia que seria uma boa andada de onde estavam até o morro, e não tinham muito tempo.

Enquanto isso Karine chorava compulsivamente em seu quarto, até que a porta se abriu mais uma vez, ela se jogou em sua cama assustada, esperando Mara, mas não era Mara Monnage. E sim uma bela garota. Ela devia ter em torno dos seus vinte e poucos anos, os cabelos eram castanhos muito claros e ondulados, chegavam até o fim das costas, ela tinhas os olhos castanhos claros e um sorriso bondoso, era muito bonita, usava um vestido branco que arrastava no chão e Karine pareceu ver uma certa luz sair da garota.

- Quem é você? – a garota perguntou.

- Alguém, - disse a mulher docemente – alguém amigo, que veio para lhe explicar as coisas.

- Também está morta? – Karine perguntou assustada.

- Sim, há tempos – disse a mulher calma.

- Por que estão fazendo isso comigo? – perguntou Karine com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Vou lhe contar uma historia, minha pequena, - disse a mulher docemente – essa senhora, Mara Monnage, não é de todo mal, ela está dominada por um sentimento de vingança. Ela perdeu a única filha, que se matou, se matou por amor, se matou achando que seu amado amava a outra, esse amado, por sua vez, se matou ao vê-la enforcada em sua janela. A filha dela se chamava Christine e seu amado era Thomas Malfoy...

- Malfoy? – Karine perguntou enxugado as lagrimas.

A mulher começou a contar em detalhes a historia a Karine. A garota parecia mais pasma a cada segundo que se passava, e quando em fim tudo foi explicado, Karine estava ainda mais assustada.

- E os outros? – Karine perguntou – Todos os outros mortos?

- São outros que também sofreram na mão dos Malfoy, tanto humilhações quanto a própria dor – disse a mulher.

- Vão levar minha alma? – Karine perguntou chorosa.

- Não se desespere, querida – implorou a mulher.

- Quando? – perguntou Karine.

- Se não me engano, amanhã à meia noite – disse a mulher tristonha.

Karine começou a chorar compulsivamente e a mulher a abraçou com força, dos seus olhos também saiam grosas lagrimas, mas Karine pode notar que quando as lagrimas dela lhe tocavam a pele, não sentia as gotas d'água, não sentia nada.

- Vamos, vou lhe arrumar roupas melhores – disse a mulher dando de ombros.

- Para que, vou morrer mesmo – disse Karine olhando para o vestido que agora se encontrava sujo e rasgado.

- A esperança é a ultima que morre, meu amor, e as ninfas a trazem na primavera – disse a mulher sorrindo.

- Ninfas? – Karine perguntou curiosa.

- Sim, mas isso é outra historia – disse a mulher empurrando Karine delicadamente para um banheiro.

**Na:/ As musicas do capitulo são "Why you don't Kiss her" de Jesse McCartey e "Way back into Love" com Haley Bennett e Hugh Grant. Bem, crianças, o próximo é o ultimo cap ;) Barb, querida, tentarei fazer sua capa com prazer e boto do profile o mais rápido possível ^^ Mary, querida, você estraga meu barato de tortura, você tinha que ter ficado em pânico como as pessoas normais ¬¬ Pati, fofa, que tal a minha bomba? Hehe, eu sou mesmo uma psicopata adoro isso! Lina, Lina, Lina, acorda, a Kelly é burra demais para se quer respirar sozinha ¬¬ hehe, e eu sou mesmo uma menina má, uhuuu, esse cap anterior foi o com mais xingamentos da Holly :P hehe! Pronto, Muri, que comece a ação, a Holl se ferrou e praticamente todo mundo se acertou, só falta a Nine e o Tiago, mas isso ´pe melhor não crer muito, hehe, adorooooooo! Sophie, fica calma aqui está o capitulo e tudo vai ficar fofo, ou não, mas isso a gente vê no próximo capitulo ;) Lu, tu é tão psicopata sabia? Eu já li VVPHL chatinha, eu não tinha visto aquele cap, blarg pra você, poste logo e não enrole ;) **


	15. O Fim?

O fim? (cap 14)

Karine se encontrava agora em uma cadeira no centro da sala, ela trajava um vestido negro tomara que caia de cetim, os cabelos loiros pareciam mais opacos que nunca, os olhos azuis estavam sem brilho e ela olhava para aquele exercito de mortos que a observava com ódio, viu na frente de todos eles, Mara, com um sorriso cruel, não temia mais ela, não tanto quanto de inicio.

- Onde ela está? – Karine perguntou seria.

- Quem? – Mara questionou.

- A moça, a moça que você mandou – disse Karine calmamente.

- Não mandei moça alguma – disse Mara seria.

Karine engoliu em seco, como ela não havia mandado moça alguma, como podia não ter mandado ela? A garota calou-se e voltou a olhar para o exercito enfurecido.

- A meia noite você pagara, Malfoy, por tudo – disse Mara seria.

- Ta, eu já sei da historia toda – disse Karine olhando sem animação para a janela.

- Não teme a morte, Malfoy? – Mara perguntou curiosa.

- Não quando ela vem tão certa – disse Karine olhando triste para as estrelas.

Mara olhou pasma para a menina, assim como alguns dos mortos que cochichavam. Obviamente, não esperavam tal ato de bravura de uma Malfoy.

- O que teme, Malfoy? – perguntou Mara seria.

- O mesmo que você temeu um dia – disse Karine olhando triste para Mara.

A mulher engoliu em seco, mas logo olhou nervosa para a porta, Karine se surpreendeu ao ver ela gritar irritada.

- ELES ESTÃO AQUI, PREPAREM-SE!

- Quem? – Karine perguntou se levantando.

- SENTE-SE – mandou Mara e a menina fez isso.

Antes que Karine pudesse esperar a porta se abriu em um estrondo e dela surgiram, Tiago, Melissa, Dustin, Jack e Samantha soltando feitiços para todos os lados, ao lado deles, Milana, James, David, Leslie e Teddy.

- Sabia que devíamos ter usado a janela – comentou Leslie quando notou que os feitiços não afetavam em nada neles.

- E agora? – James perguntou irritado.

- Ferrou? – Teddy perguntou dando de ombros.

- KARINE!- Milana berrara histérica.

Karine viu seus amigos pararem de lançar feitiços e virarem para ela, pode ver o sorriso de Tiago de animação, obviamente ele esperava que ela estivesse morta, viu Dustin e Sam suspirarem aliviados e Jack sorrir para uma Melissa pasma. Ela olhou sua mãe chorando e seu pai desesperado.

- Mamãe – disse a garota se levantando.

- SENTE-SE, MALFOY – ordenou Mara.

Mas Karine parecia não ouvir, pois sorriu de orelha a orelha e fez menção de correr em direção aos amigos, mas a fúria de Mara fora tanto que quando ela se dera conta eles estavam todos no chão se contorcendo em dor.

- O que...? – Karine perguntou pasma.

- Vá se sentar, Malfoy, meus poderes estão alem de sua imaginação – disse Mara seria e Karine obedeceu.

Assim que a garota sentou-se a dor que envolvia sua família e amigos parecia ter cessado, mas antes que eles se dessem conta estavam presos, em uma jaula ou algo parecido, no meio da sala. Olharam nervosos para os lados, suas varinhas estavam em uma mesa afastada.

- Bem, teremos um publico inesperado, essa noite – disse Mara sorrindo cruel.

- Deixe-os em paz – gritou Karine com toda sua força.

- Pelo visto, achei seu ponto fraco, Malfoy – disse Mara debochada fazendo Karine se sentar nervosa.

- Vai machucá-los? – a loirinha perguntou.

- Se você ficar quietinha, talvez eu os poupe – disse Mara fazendo Karine se calar instantaneamente.

As horas foram se passando lentamente, estava próximo da meia noite. Karine olhava desesperada para os amigos. Sua mãe chorava compulsivamente nos braços de seu pai que lhe olhava com carinho. Teddy mordia o lábio inferior com força enquanto Leslie murmurava alguns palavrões e James tentava falar com Tiago, que parecia estar em transe. Dustin abraçava Sam com força, os dois estavam muito nervosos. Melissa tentava empurrar a gaiola e Jack tentava pará-la, pois ela já estava se machucando.

- A meia noite se aproxima, Malfoy – disse Mara cruel.

- Eu sei vê as horas – rosnou Karine com ódio.

- Está se parecendo cada vez mais com os desgraçados da sua família – disse Mara com ódio.

- E você está se parecendo cada vez mais com uma velha idiota e irritante, Ah, é, você é uma velha idiota e irritante – berrou Karine fora de si.

- Não vai tirar meu bom humor, Malfoy, - disse Mara sorrindo – minha vingança está próxima.

- Então vá em frente e me mate, mas deixe eles em paz – disse Karine irritada.

- E me tirar o prazer de vê-los sentir a mesma dor que eu ao ver alguém querido morrer, me poupe – disse Mara gargalhando.

- Eu te odeio – disse Karine irritada.

- Jura? – provocou Mara.

- Senhora Monnage, - um dos mortos chamou – está na hora.

- Está pronta, Malfoy? – Mara perguntou, mas Karine nem se quer se dera ao trabalho de responder. - "Raça desgraçada, malditos sejam vós Malfoys. Quanto sofrimento proporcionaram a inocentes? Quanta dor causaram aos que te amaram? Mas pagarão, tanto preconceito com nós, que vocês chamam de sangues ruins mudará, só é preciso uma gota de sangue de uma pessoa impura e tudo começará. Quando o amor acontecer, desse sentimento a de nascer uma menina que ira pagar pelo que todos de sua maldita família fizeram. Não importa a época nem o lugar, quando a hora chegar eu irei aparecer e a alma dela levar, cumprindo assim a maldição, em nome dela, pois sua morte não foi em vão."

A mulher citara a maldição como se estivesse em um transe profundo, seus olhos ficaram mais vermelhos que nunca e isso assustou muito Karine. Mas com certeza algo lhe assustara bem mais, e isso era o fato de um véu negro, surgido sabe-se Merlin de onde cobrisse seu rosto e quando começou a se afastar estava levando algo embora, parecia estar arrancando algo da garota.

Tiago olhava a cena assustado, Karine parecia inconsciente, ela estava flutuando, o véu se afastava do rosto da menina e levava algo que se assemelhava a uma luz estranha e brilhante, que iluminava os olhos do garoto. O véu estava levando a alma de Karine Malfoy.

- Chega Mara – uma voz ecoara da porta.

Tiago virou-se desesperado para dar de cara com um homem loiro de olhos azuis acinzentados, o rosto fino, ele devia ter vinte e poucos anos e olhava irritado para a mulher, Tiago pode notar que ele exalava uma luz estranho e ele não parecia estar vivo, alem do mais, atrás dele vinham NINFAS.

Ninfas de verdade, a maioria com arcos e flechas apontados para Mara e todos os mortos vivos, mas uma ao lado do homem loiro chamou a atenção de Tiago. Ela era uma mulher de entorno seus cinqüenta anos, os cabelos era brancos como neve, lisos e chegavam até a metade das costas, ela usava um belo vestido branco e tinha os olhos da mesma cor, mas sua pele era negra como a noite, a mulher tinha uma pose aristocrática, mas um olhar bondoso.

- Ora, o que temos aqui, o culpado – disse Mara gargalhando.

- Pare, Mara – a ninfa mandou.

- Por que, rainha Aquilina, ele é o culpado, não é, Thomas? – Mara perguntou irritada.

- Thomas, Thomas Malfoy? – Leslie perguntou pasma.

- Sim, o causador de toda a desgraça – disse Mara arrogante.

- Não o culpe, Mara, nem a essa menina – disse a rainha das ninfas, Aquilina.

- Não culpá-lo? Nem a menina? ELES MATARAM MINHA FILHA – gritou Mara.

- Eu não matei, Christine, eu a amava – berrou Thomas.

- Lógico, por isso se casou com outra – ironizou Mara.

- Você sabe que fui obrigado – rosnou Thomas.

- Tanto faz, a culpa é da sua família e eles pagaram por isso – berrou Mara fora de si.

- SOLTE MINHA FILHA – berrou Milana fora de si.

- DEVOLVA A MINHA – gritou Mara.

- Sinto muito – uma voz ecoara como um fiapo.

- O que? – Mara perguntou pasma.

Karine ainda flutuava, mas seu rosto agora era visível, seus olhos não tinham mais cor alguma, seus cabelos estavam cinzas e sua face sem expressão, mas a voz dela ecoara como sempre pela sala.

- Sinto muito pela sua filha, me desculpe – a voz da menina ecoara sem nem que ela mexesse os lábios.

- Malfoys não se arrependem – disse Mara pasma.

- Mas Karine é diferente – uma voz ecoara suave do alto da escada.

A mulher de cabelos castanhos que cuidara de Karine agora estava no alto da escada e descia como um anjo. Tiago não pode evitar sentir uma certa paz com a presença da mulher.

- Christine? – Mara perguntou assustada.

- Sim, mamãe – disse ela docemente – sou eu!

- Querida, eu só fiz isso tudo por você – justificou Mara com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Sei disso, - falou Christine calmamente – mas deve entender que está agindo como os pais de Thomas...

- Do que está falando? – Mara perguntou assustada.

- SOLTE-A, - Tiago berrou – POR FAVOR, EU IMPLORO.

A face da menina parecia estar perdendo totalmente a cor, e assim como seus olhos e cabelos eram apenas um nada comparado ao que já foi um dia, Karine Malfoy.

- Ele a ama, - falou Christine calma – liberte-a, mamãe e me liberte, pois estou tendo que viver atrás da senhora por séculos.

- Não foi minha intenção – murmurou Mara.

- Sei disso, mas solte-a – disse Christine seria se pondo ao lado de Thomas e da rainha Aquilina.

Mara fechara o punho e o véu sumira, jogando toda a luz que arrancara de Karine de volta na mesma, a jaula desapareceu, e a mulher caiu de joelhos no chão. Tiago correu como um desesperado em direção a Karine que se encontrava deitada no chão frio, os cabelos ainda sem cor, os olhos cerrados e a face branca e sem vida.

- Por que não apareceu antes? – Leslie perguntou irritada para Christine.

- Só pude aparecer quando Karine me chamou, - avisou Christine – ela me chamou na beira da morte, por medo, medo que minha mãe fizesse algum mal a vocês.

- Eu... – Mara murmurou incerta.

- Tudo bem – murmurou Milana fazendo todos a olharem pasmos – sou mãe, acho que entendo...

- Me perdoa? – Perguntou Mara pasma.

- Sim – disse Milana dando de ombros e olhando para a filha no chão.

Mara foi até Karine, se pos ao lado de Tiago e olhou a face mórbida da menina, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.

- E você, me perdoara um dia, jovem Malfoy? – Mara perguntou.

Algo sairá de Karine, algo que se assemelhava muito a um fantasma, ela era idêntica à verdadeira Karine, só que transparente. Ela sorriu para Mara e a mulher caiu ao lado da verdadeira Karine desaparecendo como fumaça e levando com sigo todos os outros mortos.

- Karine – Tiago murmurou ao ver a fantasma da menina sorrindo para ele.

- Eu te amo, Tiago, nunca se esqueça disso – murmurou a fantasma depositando um beijo em sua bochecha, sorrindo para os demais e sumindo de vez o lado de Thomas e Christine.

- KARINE! – ele berrou com toda a força.

- A Nine? – Dustin perguntou caindo no chão ajoelhado.

- Eu acho que sim - disse Leslie abaixando os olhos.

Melissa começara a chorar compulsivamente, Jack a abraçava como se tentasse conter sua própria dor. Dustin berrava com toda a força e Sam chorava como uma louca em cima do namorado. Leslie abraçada ao marido tentava conter as lagrimas, James já havia desistido de conte-las. Teddy mordia o lábio inferior e olhava com pena para Milana e David. David chorava como um louco ao lado do filho, mas a surpresa da maioria foi Milana, ela permaneceu seria e fria.

- Rainha Aquilina, - ela falou fazendo todos até as ninfas olharem para ela - A algo que possa fazer? Afinal, as ninfas trazem a primavera, não é?

- Sim, minha cara, nós trazemos. – disse a rainha sorrindo para Milana – Mas não posso lhe garantir trazer sua flor.

- O que pode fazer? – David perguntou com sua voz chorosa.

- Com vossa permissão, posso levar Karine para a clareira das ninfas, - disse a rainha – podemos tentar reconstruir a alma tão abalada da menina, mas não lhe garanto nada.

- Lhe concedo permissão! – disse Milana seria – Traga minha filha de volta!

- Se assim eu puder, farei – disse a rainha fazendo uma breve reverencia a Milana e se aproximando de Karine.

- Vai levá-la? – Tiago perguntou ainda chorando.

- Vou – disse Aquilina seria.

- Dou minha alma se for preciso, mas traga Karine de volta – chorou o garoto.

- Fique com sua alma, rapaz, essa prova de amor já me basta – disse a rainha com um breve fazendo Karine levitar deitada em direção as demais ninfas.

- RAINHA AQUILINA! – Dustin berrara fazendo a mulher olhá-lo seria – Por favor, traga minha irmã de volta.

- Dedicarei cada segundo do meu tempo a sua irmã – disse a rainha calmamente sumindo com as demais ninfas e Karine.

Quando em fim ela sumiu e já não havia sinal algum de ninfa ou de mortos ou de fantasmas ou de Karine, Milana se jogou no chão e chorou, chorou como jamais havia chorado na vida. Leslie olhou admirada para a cunhada e David colocou a mão no ombro da esposa. Haviam lhe levada seu tesouro, haviam lhe tirado a alegria, e agora, eles estavam sem nada... Sem Karine Jane Weasley Malfoy. O coração de Milana era um caco e o de Tiago estava longe, estava na clareira das ninfas, o coração dele era Karine, e estava morrendo.

Havia se passado um ano e meio, Eric e os outros que havia ficado haviam encarado muito mal o fato de Karine não estar mais "entre eles", mas isso parecia ter diminuído com um tempo. Eric parecia mais calmo quanto ao caso e tinha esperança do retorno da irmã, já Dustin ao era tão confiante.

Eles estavam reunidos mais uma vez na sala do diretor. Taylor, Eric, Denis e Elizabeth, que agora cursavam o quarto ano. Samantha e Melissa no momento no sétimo ano e Tiago, Dustin, Duke, Jack e Jennifer, que já haviam se formado, mas haviam sido chamados para uma visita em Hogwarts.

- Fazem idéia do que é? – Duke perguntou curioso.

- Não – disse Jack calmo.

Sem duvidas todos estavam péssimos com o fato de não terem noticias de Karine há um ano e meio, mas Tiago e Dustin eram os em pior estado. Tiago havia passado um tempo que nem comia direito, ele não sorria nem se divertia mais, Dustin não era tão radical, mas havia perdido muito do seu bom humor com a historia de sua irmã.

Mas a atenção deles se voltou para a porta onde uma mulher loira de olhos cinzas adentrara com uma cara seria. Era Leslie Potter e ela olhava para todos eles com cuidado, como se temesse que eles explodissem a qualquer segundo.

- Mãe? O que faz aqui? – Taylor perguntou surpresa.

- Milana não estava em condições – disse ela seria.

- O que houve com minha mãe? – Eric perguntou nervoso.

- Nada ,ela está bem! – disse Leslie – Só os chamei aqui por uma razão que todos tem em comum!

- Karine? – Mel perguntou esperançosa.

- Sim, Karine, - disse ela fazendo todos a olharem com atenção – recebemos uma carta da rainha Aquilina.

- O que dizia? – Dustin perguntou nervoso.

- É melhor se acalmarem – disse Leslie seria.

- DIGA LOGO – berrou Samantha histérica.

- Tudo bem, - disse Leslie tirando um pergaminho da bolsa – peço apenas que se acalmem que eu começarei a leitura. _"Meus caros, vocês me deram seu bem mais precioso implorando que eu a trouxesse de volta para essa vida terrestre..."_

_- _E? – Denis interrompeu fazendo todos olharem feio para ela.

- _"Mas gostaria de deixar bem claro que sou apenas uma ninfa, não faço milagres..." – _continuou Leslie – _"A morte é apenas um estagio, a alma é o bem mais precioso de alguém e foi arrancado da jovem Karine..."_

- Não – murmurou Jenny tapando os ouvidos.

_- "A morte só não é pior que o esquecimento..." – _continuou Leslie – _"Não esqueçam de Karine. A esperança é a ultima que morre e isso só acontece quando ninguém mais acredita nela. Acreditem em Karine para sempre, ela é a Esperança. Assinado: Rainha Aquilina"._

Quando ela terminou de ler a carta todos estavam calados, os olhos de Melissa transbordavam e ela abraçava Jack com força. Jenny chorava compulsivamente no ombro de Duke que a abraçava. Taylor deixou Denis chorar em seu ombro, mas de seus olhos escorriam grossas lagrimas. Eric caiu de joelhos no chão e batia com força no mesmo, Elizabeth ao seu lado apenas chorava.

Dustin correu para longe de todos, Sam correu atrás dele. Tiago olhou pasmo para Leslie, balançou a cabeça negativamente e também correu. Leslie apertou os olhos com força e seu coração doeu ao ver todos chorando tanto.

Samantha corria como uma louca atrás do namorado, que havia agora se jogado nos jardins e estava berrando desesperado o nome da irmã. Ela se pos atrás dele e depositou a mão em seu ombro, dos seus olhos azuis escorriam grossas lagrimas.

- Ela não podia... – disse Dustin.

- Ela não queria – disse Sam chorando compulsivamente.

O namorado agora a abraçava com força chorando em seu colo como um bebê. Sam também chorava, seus olhos rodaram por toda Hogwarts, tudo parecia uma lembrança que vivera com Karine e isso lhe soia muito.

_**- * Flash Back * -**_

Uma garotinha loira de marias chiquinhas corria sorridente por aqueles jardins, ao seu lado uma menina muito magrinha de cabelos negros e olhos azuis gargalhava enquanto uma ruiva de olhos verde esmeralda corria atrás delas gritando.

- Você faz bagunça até em seu primeiro ano, Nine? – perguntou Melissa brava.

- Eu tenho que fazer minha fama – disse a garota confiante.

- De que, de maior delinqüente do universo? – provocara Melissa.

- Parem de brigar, esse lugar é lindo – disse Sam sorrindo.

- Você acha tudo lindo – reclamou Melissa.

- E você reclama de tudo – disse Karine girando os olhos.

- Eu adoro vocês – disse Sam surpreendendo as duas amigas que trocaram olhares cúmplices e em seguida pularam em cima da morena gargalhando de se abraçando com graça.

- Seremos amigas para sempre? – Sam perguntou.

- Não sei se existe para sempre... – começou Mel.

- Sim, para todo sempre e por toda a eternidade, eu garanto – disse Karine confiante.

_**-* Fim de Flash Back * - **_

Ele correu nervoso pelos corredores, tinha que achar algum refugio algum lugar para ir, mas em sua procura ele acabou esbarrando em alguém. A professora Marine olhou com uma certa pena para o garoto.

- Sinto muito – murmurou ele.

- Sabe, - disse ela pensativa – eu acho que não lhe disseram, mas achei que devia saber que você a Karine foram os vencedores.

- Vencedores? – Tiago perguntou incerto.

- Do dueto na festa de natal! – disse ela sorrindo triste – Ah, e a torre de astronomia é um bom lugar para pensar – dizendo isso ela saiu e deixou Tiago sozinho correndo ao seu refugio.

Tiago estava na torre de astronomia. Dava para ver cada pedacinho da escola dali de cima, ele ainda tentava engolir a idéia de Karine não estar mais lá. Parecia mentira. Parecia impossível o fato dele nunca mais sentir aquele perfume de margaridas e de nunca mais ver o seu anjinho.

Desde que a vira pela primeira vez for essa a idéia que formara de Karine Malfoy. Um anjo. Um anjo que chegou para alegrar sua vida, mas agora a anjo havia partido e ele estava sozinho de novo.

Sometimes late at night

_(Às vezes, tarde da noite)_  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping

_(Eu fico acordado observando-a dormindo)_  
She's lost in peaceful dreams

_(Ela está perdida em sonhos pacíficos)_  
So I turn out the light & lay there in the dark

_(Então apago a luz e fico na escuridão)_  
And the thought crosses my mind

_(E o pensamento cruza a minha mente)_  
If I never wake in the morning

_(Se eu nunca acordar de manhã)_  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel about her

_(Será que ela, em algum momento duvidara do que sinto por ela)_  
in my heart

_(Em meu coração?)_

Sentiu raiva de si mesmo. Quantos anos, meses, dias, horas, minutos, segundos e instantes ele passara sem aproveitar a companhia de Karine Malfoy? Quanto tempo desperdiçado que ele podia ter passado fitando aquele sorriso tão puro, aquele sorriso que ele nunca mais veria, pelo menos não mais ao vivo.

Era incrível que agora, ele se sentia o maior idiota do mundo. Será que Karine fazia idéia do quanto ele a amava? Pouco provável, fora idiota demais e não demonstrara o suficiente. Agora ela não estava mais lá e nunca saberia o quão importante ela era para ele. Para ele, Karine Malfoy era mais importante até que o oxigênio que respirava, pois podia arrumar um outro jeito de respirar e viver sem o oxigênio, mas sem Karine? Não conseguiria!

If tomorrow never comes

_(Se o amanhã nunca chegar)_  
Will she know how much I love her

_(Ela saberá o quanto eu a amo)_  
Did I try in every way to show her every day

_(Eu tentei, de todas as formas, mostrar para ela todos os dias)_  
She's my only one

_(Que ela é a única para mim)_  
And if my time on earth were through

_(E se meu tempo na terra acabasse)_  
She must face the world withoum me

_(Ela teria que enfrentar o mundo sem mim)_  
Is the love I gave her in the past

_(O amor que dei a ela no passado)_  
Gonna be enough to last

_(Será o suficiente para durar,)_  
If tomorrow never comes,

_(Se o amanhã nunca chegar)_

Ele a amara mais do que amara tudo que já existira. E agora ela estava morta. Ele a perdera para alguém com quem ele não podia lutar, a morte. Ele podia se matar e viver com ela em onde quer que fosse que ela estivesse, mas não achava que ela fosse gostar disso. Era idiotice se matar.

Mas era mais idiotice ainda viver. Pois viver sem Karine, valia a pena? Não, não para ele, não para Tiago Black, pois sua vida rodava em torno dessa loirinha de personalidade forte que surpreendia ele a cada segundo mais, e o deixava ainda mais apaixonado.

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life

_(Porque eu perdi pessoas queridas em minha vida)_  
Who never knew how much I loved them,

_(Que nunca souberam o quanto as amei)_  
Now I lie with the regret

_(Agora eu vivo com o arrependimento)_  
Thet my true feelings for them never were

_(Que meus verdadeiros sentimentos por ela nunca foram)_  
revealed

_(Revelados)_  
So I made a promise to myself

_(Então eu fiz uma promessa a mim mesmo)_  
To say each day how much she means to me

_(Dizer todos os dias o quanto ela significa para mim)_  
And avoid that circumstance where there's no

_(E evito circunstâncias onde não há uma)_  
second chance to tell her how I feel

_(Segunda chance de dizer a ela como me sinto)_

Por que de todas as garotas do universo ele teve que se apaixonar justo por Karine Malfoy? Mas a culpa era dela, por que diabos ela tinha que ser tão perfeita e se encaixar com tanta perfeição em seu ideal de vida? Por que ela tinha que ter se tornado seu ideal de vida?

Agora ela estava morta, e nada mais fazia sentido, nada. Ele havia perdido sua vida, seu coração, esse Karine havia levado, e jamais o devolveria. Tiago Black era apenas um nada, um nada sem Karine. Ele não merecia nem viver. Seria melhor para ele morrer. Então, por que ainda vivia? Por que achava que morrer não resolveria sua dor? Porque nem a morte era pior que aquilo.

So tell that someone that you love

_(Então diga a pessoa que você ama)_  
Just what you've thinking of

_(Exatamente o que você está pensando)_  
If tomorrow never comes

_(Caso o amanhã nunca chegue)_

Por que ele não disse a ela o quanto a amava, por que não mostrou isso? Qualquer demonstração de amor que fizera era pequena comparada ao que realmente sentia. E agora, lá estava ele, os cabelos desgrenhado e opacos os olhos que antes eram verdes acinzentados eram apenas cinzas, agora, a face tinha um ar de desespero e dor, que era exatamente o que sentia. Sentia dor. Dor por perder seu maior tesouro, dor por perder sua flor, dor por perder ela...

- KARINE – ele berrou com todas as forças, mas ela não veio, ele sabia que ela não viria, e isso era o que mais doía. Então ele ficou lá, chorando, chorando e chorando unicamente por ela, por Karine, o seu paraíso que haviam lhe arrancado, agora, agora ele estava em um inferno. Karine havia lhe tirado de lá e agora sem ela era lá que ele viveria até aquela dor passar, o que não ia acontecer, sem Karine Malfoy.

**Fim**

**Na:/ Sem tentar matar a autora, por favor, vai ter mais por ai, eu garanto. Ah e a musica foi "If tomorow never comes" de Ronan Keating. Murilo, querido, que bom que me conhece bem e sabe que final feliz assim fácil não é aqui (: Barb, fofa, sua capa ta no profile, espero que goste, ah e eu quero meu presente pela nossa querida capinha, ah e um capitulo de OLEOE. Lloiza, fofa, eu quero mesmo um cap, e claro que as coisas não iam ficar boas assim tão fáceis eu sou um ser do mal, dã! Sophie, fofa, calma, teremos uma próxima fic que vai ser continuação dessa, é só esperar. Lina, amor da minha vida, você vai ter que fazer a capa da outra mesmo, porque eu num sabia nem para onde ir então é só continuar com os mesmos lindinhos de sempre e preparar uma capa bem fofa como só você sabe fazer ;) MARY, VOCÊ É UMA VIDENTE MALEFICA! NOSSA, COMO ADIVINHOU xD hehe! Boaaaaaaaaaa! Sentindo falta da Leli, gente e da Pati e da Nane! :P**


End file.
